An Ice Road
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Have you ever been able to walk perfectly on ice and not slip or fall? The kingdom of Arendelle is struggling to get by due to the big freeze six months prior. Elsa now has to handle her duties as Queen, but everything changes when her paths cross with a young man named Eamon. New enemies, magic, love and betrayal are in store for Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Eamon. (ElsaxOC Kristanna)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elsa sat her back straight and eyes forward as the council meeting began. Her hair in a French braid down her back and bangs hanging on the side. Another ice

dress she created very much like the first but this one was dark blue. The first member in a grey council suit started his speech and it was long and very

uninteresting. Elsa dreaded these meetings so much and wished she didn't have to endure them. However this was her duty as Queen. Even though she

enjoyed a good amount of politics council meetings wasn't one of them. Another one of the council members began to speak about the current food supplies. It

was discussing how the weather was a harsher winter than usual. No one dared to blame Elsa for this since they knew of her control. Also since most of them

were afraid of her. Elsa looked over her council members for a moment. She found it funny how each member had their own color outfit. This was a request from

Anna to light up the day. The council member in red spoke, "Your majesty the people were hoping you could use your magic to stop the winter or in other words

have it not be so cold as it is. This way it will not freeze the crops and other important needs." Elsa kept an expressionless face and said, "Tell the people I will

see what I can do to slow this winter down." The man in red bowed then he wrote the letter that would be announced later that day. A council member

wearing green stood and bowed before the Queen then spoke in monotone. "Your highness we have received three other kingdoms who would like to trade

with us and be our allies," "Do tell which kingdoms they are," Elsa said her expression poised. The council member cleared his throat then read, "the first

kingdom is from the Prince of the Western Isles. His land is very fertile and has high quality food. Second from the King of Hardonberg who has an exceptional

military along with many other allies." Elsa nodded in response to this then the council member continued, "the last kingdom who wishes to trade with us is the

Princess of Eden it is a smaller kingdom but is very powerful and popular." "I would like to look over the documents they sent," the council member bowed then

spoke, "very well my Queen at the end of the meeting you shall have those documents." Elsa returned a slight smile of appreciation then returned to her blank

expression. The council member in yellow rose and bowed to his Queen. Then before he could speak the doors slammed open. At the sudden burst Elsa gripped

the side of her chair. She hadn't noticed that the side froze on contact. Once Elsa saw it was the Captain she became angry. Elsa and the Captain were not

friends he had a disliking for the Queen ever since the freeze. Elsa simply didn't like him so the feeling was mutual. The Captain, followed by two soldiers had a

young man with them. "Captain what is the meaning of this," Elsa demanded narrowing her eyes at the Captain. Captain wore a green uniform with the

Arendelle insignia on both sleeves. The guards uniform was similar to the Captains the only difference was the badges and stars. The captain bowed and spoke

in a hard respectful tone, "my apologies for the interruption your majesty but I am afraid this cannot wait." Elsa looked from the Captain back to the man they

brought in. The man wore nice black pants and thick grey shirt with a brown jacket. He had light medium skin, dark brown hair and soft/ fiery brown eyes. "Very

well Captain state your business," Elsa said in her refined voice. The Captain spoke with a rough tone, "This man has been damaging ships on the harbor for

the past few days. And just this morning we found him climbing the castle walls. To one of the windows." Elsa's eyes widened at this but she quickly composed

herself. Then a thought occurred to her. Te gates were open he could simply walk in anyone knew that. "Young man what reasons do you have for this," Elsa

questioned as she narrowed her eyes. Thoughts of someone trying to sneak into the palace sent chills down her spine. She made a mental note to tighten up

security. He looked at her and although he knew of her powers he wasn't afraid. "Your majesty my reasons are important well rather immature," he began and

Elsa looked at him skeptically. He stood up straighter and looked into Elsa's eyes. At this Elsa's heart began to beat faster. The man spoke in soft tone, "I was

hoping to get your majesty's attention so I could report a problem." Elsa was now interested in what he had to say. "What kind of problem," "Your majesty you

cannot honestly believe in this man," the Captain started but Elsa raised her hand. The Captain remained silent as Elsa spoke again, "I would like to know this

issue, then we will return to the matter at hand." The young man smiled as he stared at Elsa in awe. "The issue I have come to report is not just of Arendelle

but a few other kingdoms as well. I was told to give a letter which the Captain bald head has over here," the man said with a smile as he looked at the

Captain. The Captain was bald but his hat covered it up. Elsa let a giggle out then covered it up," Ahem I would like to see this letter you speak of." The man

smiled at the guards with pleased grin. The first guard walked over to Elsa's chair it was much like a judges seat. She looked at the envelope and saw the

urgency stamp. It was universal for all kingdoms if something terrible was going to happen. A dark cloud and lighting on the bottom. For a few moments Elsa

forgot about the others in the room. Soon she woke up from her trance then said, "now back to the task at hand. Captain what are the charges against..." Elsa

realized she didn't know his name. He smiled and said, "My name is Eamon your majesty," Elsa nodded slightly in return. For some reason she was fond of

Eamon. "Your majesty this young man is charged with destruction of property, theft and treason," the Captain paused, "what is your judgement." Elsa has

passed judgement on various crimes but they were for kidnapping and murder. She looked at the envelope and back at Eamon. This letter was extremely

important. She had to find out more information before she did anything to hasty to Eamon. "Put him a cell for now," Elsa said and Eamon smiled at her. The

Captain rolled his eyes at Eamon and his gaurds took him away. Eamon took one last glance at Elsa before she disappeared from sight. The other members

took their seats and the meeting continued. After an hour the meeting ended and Elsa had so many other duties to take care of. Elsa placed the documents

and the letter in her study to attend to later. As she walked to the door she moved her hand over the wall. Over the past few months she had a disliking of

closed doors. Looking back at the letter Elsa sighed and a certain young man appeared in her thoughts. Eamon remained on her mind as she walked away from

her study. Then she was tackled from behind. It was a certain red headed girl her little sister Anna. "hey Anna," Elsa laughed as Anna let go of her, "hey I

heard about that guy who interrupted the meeting. What did he do?" "According to the Captain he has been sabotaging ships and he was trying to get into a

window in the palace this morning," Elsa said simply with a little worry in her eyes. "Hmm that's weird," Anna said then Elsa spoke again, "it gets weirder he

said that he brought a letter from another kingdom." Anna's eyes were full of wonder at her sisters words. "What did the letter say," "I haven't read it yet,"

Elsa said and Anna gave her a sheepish smile, "let's read it." Anna took Elsa's hand and ran down the halls. 'This is not Queen like,' Elsa thought to herself as

they ran through the halls. Once they arrived at Elsa's study Anna sat in a chair excited. "Go on Elsa read it," Anna pushed and Elsa stared at it nervously.

Taking a shaky breath Elsa held the envelope in one hand. Her nimble fingers opened envelope slowly.

'Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle  


I have sent my friend Eamon to deliver this letter to you personally. Please forgive the inconvenience of the letter and the trouble Eamon has caused. But this 

was the best way to contact you without raising to much concern from the people. There has been a rather large shift. I'm well aware you know of this shift all 

those with abilities feel it. Some sooner than others. I am very concerned with this shift and have noticed very strange things. Queen Elsa this is beyond 

Arendelle or the Western Isles. This could effect a large number of kingdoms and nations all around. Please contact me as soon as possible so we can discuss 

this issue. Sincerely Prince Aaron of Western Isles.'

Fear was apparent in the queens eyes as she looked up from the letter. Anna stared into her sisters eyes and asked, "Elsa... Are you ok?" Elsa looked back at

the letter then spoke, "No I'm not." Elsa left the study in fast paced walk. Anna called after her but she was to far away. Elsa needed to find Eamon and ask

what he knew about the letter. As the Queen walked through the halls her steps started to leave ice foot prints. "Deep breath Elsa," she whispered to herself.

Elsa stopped by her room she realized he wasn't imprisoned in the castle. Eamon was imprisoned in the holding cells not to far away. Elsa went into her room

and into her closet. Mostly filled with her ice dresses and a few night gowns. However she had one outfit to use when she needed to sneak away. Or blend in.

Running her hands over the clothes she finally found what she was looking for. A brown hooded cloak. The Queen laid it on her bed and decided she would visit

him later. Squeezing the letter tightly it began to freeze. Elsa dropped it on the ground and stared. "Calm down your ok, your just overreacting," Elsa

whispered to herself. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. For the last few weeks her powers had been reacting to things when she least

expected it. Even though she had most control of her power when she lost control she could feel it. Now she couldn't feel it at all. Elsa left her room and went

to the dining room. It was half the size of the ball room. With red walls and in each corner a white podium. On the ceiling hung an ice chandelier courtesy of

Elsa. In the center was mahogany table with white table cloth and candles in the center. Once Elsa arrived she saw Anna and Kristoff waiting both with

concerned expressions. "How are you doing," Anna asked and Elsa smiled a sheepish one before saying, "I'm fine." Anna looked at the ceiling and saw frost

forming. Elsa didn't lose control anymore only when she was extremely anxious, terrified to the point of death or anger and rage boiled inside her. Also if there

was a shift but Anna didn't know about a shift Elsa did. A shift would cause anyone with special abilities to lose a little control over their power. The Queen was

no exception. Even though the Queen knew very little about a shift she understood the danger. The conversation she had a month after the freeze with a

trade partner. The King there had friend with powers much like Elsa but with a nature base instead of ice. The King told Elsa a little about what shift was. He

thought that could have caused the great freeze to occur. However he was wrong. Elsa shook it from her thoughts and sat done at the end of the mahogany

table with a blank expression. It was painfully awkward as the silence stretch. A few moments went by then Olaf ran in followed by his little flurry cloud. "Sorry

I'm late," Olaf said as he sat on the other side of Elsa. "I was with Sven we were having some fun, and we did some stuff and other things," Olaf said with a

smile. This made Anna and Elsa smile, both loved Olaf and his childlike ways. The servers came out with everyone's lunch after a few minutes. It was incredibly

silent that not even Olaf would dare break it. He could feel the tension. Anna wanted to wait because when Elsa picked up her fork it froze on contact. The

Queen didn't gasp or anything she just swallowed hard. "Elsa are you sure you're doing okay," Anna asked looking at Elsa who didn't reply. Elsa's eyes

remained on her dish her mind was somewhere else. Anna reached for Elsa's hand but Elsa shook her hand off. If she froze something on contact she would

freeze her sisters hand. "It's okay Anna I'm fine," Elsa reassured, "no your not." Anna persisted and Elsa groaned. "Kristoff could you give us a minute," Anna

said and Kristoff nodded then left the room and motioned Olaf to follow. Before Olaf left he patted Elsa's hand then followed Kristoff to the door. Once the

double doors closed the sisters began to talk. "Elsa was it the letter," Anna questioned and Elsa nodded in response, "something bad is going to happen and I

have to contact the man who sent it immediately." "It couldn't have been that bad," Anna said looking into her sisters eyes which gave away the story. "Anna

I'm not completely sure but I know it's not good," Elsa responded her voice hoarse. Moments of silence passed between them then the Captain walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesties but the young man Eamon has to be released. The the Prince of the Western Isles has sent a messenger. This messenger

gave us the money for all the damage and has paid off sir Eamon." "Very well will he be leaving now," Elsa questioned and the Captain shook his head, "not

until tomorrow morning. That is all my Queen." The Captain bowed and Elsa thanked him as he left. "Maybe you can talk to sir Eamon about it," Anna

suggested, "don't worry I plan to before he leaves. But in secret." Anna gave her sister a skeptical look which turned into a mischievous grin as she said, "I

hope this Eamon guy is cute," Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna continued. "I'll cover for you if someone notices." "Thanks Anna," Elsa replied with a smile and soft

eyes. Minutes later Kristoff and Olaf returned. The tension was gone they all shared things about their day. At the table Kristoff and Anna stole a kiss. Elsa

thought it was cute but she had to tease them, then she spoke in a joking tone, "get a room." Anna shrugged with smile and her eyes bright. After lunch Anna

went with Kristoff on a ride with Sven to his shop and some other places. Meanwhile Elsa sat in her study and read over the trade documents. Another part of

her duties she detested. Before she could look at the trade partnerships she had to deal with something else. Since the big freeze some kingdoms have

become hostile to Arendelle. The reason that other kingdoms were hostile was the same reasons other kingsdoms wanted to be allies. She froze her entire

home land. It would be the perfect edge over another country. Elsa knew this very well and I didn't particularly like the idea. So she tried to get things back in

order with the other hostile kingdoms. Since one of them wanted to start a war, but thankfully Arendelle's oldest partner came to their rescue. Now she had to

file paper work and fix the mess as best she could. The freeze may have effected Arendelle the most yet it did effect a few other kingdoms. In ways Elsa didn't

understand. Once that was out of the way Elsa collapsed on the couch in her study. She stared at the ceiling and watched the frost form, this time she was in

control. She created little snowflake like partners all over. After a few minutes she knew it was time to get busy again. Elsa sat back down in front of her desk

and got back to work. She read over the trade documents and the contracts. This wouldn't take long it was actually an easy process. Then Elsa noticed

something strange at the bottom of them, one word mirrored. Just one word, on the first one it read, NEED. She looked at the second which read WE and on

the last one it said HELP. Elsa's eyes widened as the phrase came out, we need help. They needed her help. But what could she do? The shift must be worse

than she originally thought. She folded her cloak and ran to Anna's room. Anna sat on her bed bored and then saw Elsa walk in. "Hey you sneaking out to see

your boyfriend," Anna teased and Elsa sighed, "Anna! Forget it, I'm going now just so you know." Anna let a devious grin form on her face. "Ok have fun," Elsa

rolled her eyes as she shut Anna's door. Before Elsa could leave she put a sign on her door that said, "do not disturb Queen Elsa." Elsa ran through the halls

until she reached the back part of the castle. There was a little closet where she changed. She wore commoners winter dress a forest green. Elsa pulled her

cloak over her head and tied the string so it would stay. Then she was off. She froze herself a path over the water and ran to the forest. Once across she made

the ice path disappear. As she walked through the snow she thought of when she ran away from Arendelle. Six months ago she freezed her home land. The

thought of when she saw Anna frozen solid stabbed her heart. Tears formed in her eyes then she pushed the thoughts away. She had a mission to take care

of and she intended to finish it. After several minutes of walking Elsa saw the holding cells. It was really more like three cabins combined as one. She

approached with caution as the guards came to view. "Who goes there," shouted the gaurd in a rough disrespectful tone. Elsa looked up at him and he

regretted his words. "Queen Elsa my deepest apologies," "Do not worry you were just doing your job, I am going to talk to sir Eamon and no one is to know

about this," Elsa said with authority in her voice. The gaurd bowed and let Elsa into the holding area. Rarely was it used since they already had a prison.

However Elsa thought it was better. It was like a cabin with several rooms with no walls just bars. She looked in the cells all of them empty until she saw light

coming from one of them. Slowly she walked then she saw Eamon. But he had something in his hand, it was fire. Elsa blinked she thought her eyes were

tricking her but it was a flame no doubt. "Ahem," Elsa said and Eamon looked at her with a bored expression. He wasn't startled and didn't care that she was

stunned by his powers. Eamon continued to hold the flame for a few moments. Then he clenched his fist and the flame was gone. "May I help you," he said

uninterested. Elsa was growing annoyed with the lack of respect and pulled her hood off. At this Eamons eyes widened and he stood up as fast as he could.

"Sorry your majesty I thought you were another guard," Eamon said and Elsa kept a serious face. Then softened up because he was the first person she had

ever seen with a special ability like her. "No matter... That was nice.. with the flame," Elsa said and Eamon smiled, "thanks but your powers are probably more

beautiful than mine. However if they look anything like you then they must be gorgeous." At this Elsa blushed but thanks to the dim light he couldn't see.

Changing the subject Elsa spoke "I want to talk to you about the letter Eamon." The young man bit his lip and said, "i shouldn't discuss it. I was given strict

orders from the Prince not to say anything about it." "This is not a request sir Eamon this is an order, tell me what you know," Elsa demanded and Eamon

sighed, "far out from the western isles something unnatural was seen." "Unnatural," Elsa questioned and Eamon nodded, "unnatural as in magic. Not like what

you can do or what I can do, something worse." "Can you explain further what is coming," Elsa said trying to hide the fear in her voice. "I'm sorry your majesty I

do not know," Eamon replied and Elsa felt deflated. "However I do know this it is a rather large shift, me and several others can feel it, I'm sure you feel it as

well," Eamon said and Elsa froze. She could feel it to. Rather she has been feeling it for some time. "I do however I do not understand everything about the

shift. Except the danger that will follow it," Elsa said her head held high. "It is very dangerous, but many of the other kingdoms who have people like us have a

plan. They do want you on board." Eamon said in a more serious tone. "Would you happen to know anything else," Elsa questioned but Eamon sighed his

brown eyes bore deep into hers. "Thank you anyway for your help sir Eamon," Elsa said and Eamon smiled, "of course Elsa," Elsa liked the way her name

sounded when he said it but did narrow her eyes just a little. Eamons eyes widened. "I'm so sorry I meant Queen Elsa," Eamon said nervously. Elsa smiled and

said, "that's quite alright it's nice to hear my name without Queen in front of it... goodnight." The Queen pulled her hood over and turned to leave then Eamon

spoke. "Wait will we meet again," Elsa stopped in her tracks. A part of her wanted to meet him again she especially wanted to learn more about his powers.

"Maybe sir Eamon maybe," Elsa said softly then left to go back to the castle. Eamon watched her go through the door and smiled. "She most certainly is

beautiful," Eamon whispered to himself as the image of Elsa remained in his mind. He was simple guy minus his powers and he dreamed of meeting Elsa.

Eamon wanted to know someone who was like him. Or at least someone who was like him and around his age. Slowly he closed his eyes as Elsa stayed in his

thoughts and dreams. Elsa walked through the snow and thought of the documents and Eamons letter. She knew a shift was coming or it was happening. "Am

I causing this to be a difficult winter," Elsa asked herself. She knew very little about shifts but from what she heard they can cause a loss of control. Shaking the

thoughts away she returned to the castle. Once inside she changed into her ice gown and redid her hair. As Elsa walked through the halls she saw frost

forming on the ceiling. 'Come on get it together,' Elsa thought to herself. Elsa opened her bed room doors and just fell on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and

frost continued to form. There was a problem, Elsa could feel herself losing control but now she didn't feel it. "Ugh you've got to be kidding me," Elsa said as

she moved to her dresser. Inside were her turquoise gloves. It had been so long since she wore the gloves or any gloves at all. Slipping them on again brought

back so many memories. All the years she locked herself away. She sighed at the memories and stared at the gloves. Once her gloves were on the frost

stopped forming. Elsa hated gloves but her powers were getting out of control she had to do something. Moments later there was a knock on the door, "Elsa

you in there?" "Yes come in," Elsa replied and Anna walked in. "Hey how did it..." Anna stopped mid sentence when she saw the gloves. It made both girls

uncomfortable. Elsa sighed then pointed to the roof where the frost nearly covered the entire ceiling. Anna looked up and saw the frost her expressions falters

as she looks back at Elsa. "Oh wow what happened," Anna said sitting on her sisters bed. "It's a shift," "what is a shift," Anna questioned looking at her sister.

"A shift is a magical disturbance," Elsa replied trying to hide the worry and panic. "Is that what the letter was about," "yes I have to talk to the prince of

Western Isles and soon before things get out of hand," Elsa said and frost began to form on the walls. Anna took her sisters hands and said, "deep breath, if

the shift is causing your powers to act like this then adding emotion won't help." Elsa nodded and took a deep breath. "Better," Anna asked and Elsa sighed,

"yes." "Great how about at dinner you have someone send a letter to the Western Isles then you can meet up and discuss everything that's going on," Anna

suggested and Elsa smiled. "Ya that will work," a moment of silence passed by then Anna had an Idea. "Do you wanna build a snowman," Elsa laughed, "of

course." The two sisters ran through the halls until they reached the courtyard. Elsa froze the ground so it would be a skating rink. They skated together for a

longtime. Then the snow began to fall. Once there was enough snow they stopped. "Ok let's get to work," Anna said with a large grin. Both rolled up balls of

snow and stacked them on top of each other. The sky was now purple and both girls were nearly ready to go inside. Elsa turned to go when she felt a snow

ball hit her back. A devious grin formed on the Queen's face as she created snowballs and threw them. It was a free for all between the sisters. "Your majesties

dinner is served," called the royal chef. At this they stopped the snowballs from flying and faced where the chef stood. Elsa stood tall and responded, "thank

you we will be right up." Anna ran inside while Elsa watched the sky for a few minutes. As the Queen walked in Kristoff ran into her out of breath. "Are you ok

Kristoff, your out of breath," Elsa asked concerned. Kristoff panted for a few moments then said, "I was given this letter. He said get it to you as soon as

possible." Kristoff handed the parchment paper to Elsa. "Thanks Kristoff, but who gave it to you," Kristoff shrugged before saying, "I didn't get a name or see

his face." Elsa was alittle disappointed but brushed it off. The two parted ways. Elsa went to leave the letter in her study, while Kristoff went to Anna. The

couple has been counting down the months/ weeks until it was time. Ever since the incident with Hans, Anna wasn't willing to marry straight away. Even

though she was sure Kristoff was the one. Anna asked Elsa about it and received a reasonable answer. Elsa said that Anna and Kristoff couldn't be married

until they knew/ dated for at least nine months. Kristoff liked it and so did Anna. Elsa arrived last again and Anna teased, "your late your majesty," "a Queen is

never late everyone else is simply early." Anna chuckled at her sisters remark even Kristoff couldn't help but smile. "So Kristoff how is your business going," Elsa

asked as she took her seat. Even though Kristoff sold ice for a living, during the winter he sold fire wood, coal, spark rocks and thick clothing. "Actually pretty

doing great thanks to the bigger freeze business is booming," Kristoff replied with a grin. Dinner was full of laughs and smiles. This made Elsa forget her worries

about the shift. After an hour Kristoff left to his home. Elsa wouldn't allow him to live in the castle at least not until next week. The Queen walked to her room

with her thoughts racing. She changed into her silk blue night gown and flopped on the bed. Running her fingers over the sheets she smiled at their soft touch.

Turning on her back she stared at the ceiling until sleep found her.

_'Elsa stood in the center of the fjord and saw black smoke headed her way. Sh_e _tried to run but she was stopped by an unseen force. She looked around and saw _

_Anna on her knees. "Anna," Elsa cried, but Anna couldn't hear her she was to far away. Anna's skin was turning blue and her hair was white as she collapsed. Then _

_the young girl let out a terrifying shriek that made Elsa jump. A moment later Anna was gone and someone else appeared. Elsa saw Eamon. His eyes black instead of _

_brown, his hair a mess and shirt torn in various places. He stood there for a long time before Elsa saw his side was horrible burned. Eamon cried out in pain it sent _

_chills down her spine and struck pain in her heart. He fell to the ground screaming her name, 'Elsa.' The __Queen tried to call back but no sound came. Then he vanished _

_right before her eyes. The smoke finally surrounded her and she fell to her knees as if some unknown force was pushing her down__. A moment later she __saw the _

_kingdom of Arendelle covered in flames. House after house burned to the ground leaving nothing, but ashes. The kingdom of Eden destroyed debris and _

_rubble __everywhere. The people hiding and screaming for someone to help. Hardonberg was flooded the people swimming to shore or anything to keep them a float. _

_The __Western Isles gone no where to be seen. The sight was horrible that Elsa had to look away. Except the cries of the people filled Elsa's ears. A thick voice spoke _

_in __hushed tone, "The shift has only just begun my dear." Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt something pierce her side._

"Elsa wake up it's just a dream," said Anna shaking her sister awake, Elsa's eyes shot open full of fear and horror. Out of breath the Queen sat up slowly then

spoke. "What happened," Elsa asked and Anna sighed, "I heard you screaming I thought you were in trouble but it was just a nightmare." "Oh," Elsa

said softly and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa who returned the hug. "It was awful," Elsa muttered and Anna rubbed her back, "Dont worry it's not real

no one can hurt you." "Thanks Anna I'm fine," Elsa assured and Anna smiled, "okay just try and get some sleep I'm right across the hall if you need me. Also

remember it's just a dream." Elsa nodded as Anna left the room to go back to sleep. With that Elsa rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Sleep

found her once again with no dream of any kind. The morning light filled Elsa's room in nice golden glow. She opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the

new light. Elsa put on a sky blue dress with shimmers all over. This one had a shorter cape than her others but it was nice just the same. Elsa wore her hair in

her usual braid and brushed her bangs back. She then turned away from the mirror and went to the door. Once Elsa gripped the door knob it turned to ice. Her

eyes widened and she grabbed her gloves. Elsa hated gloves but if she was freezing everything on contact she needed some kind of protection. With that she

slid the gloves on and went to the dining hall. This time she was actually first. Then after a few moments Anna walked in still in her night gown and hair a mess.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister. "Anna I love what you did with your hair," Elsa teased and Anna smiled, "thanks it's the latest style." The day went on

a usual routine. Elsa attended to her documents and other duties in her study . It seemed like hours before she put the documents away finally Elsa made her

decision. She had three new kingdoms as allies and trading partners. Elsa wrote down a letter for each kingdom but she personalized the letter to the Western

Isles. While the others were formal. Elsa left her study and searched for the royal messenger. Once she found him he bowed and said, "what can I do for you

my queen?" "I have letter I need you to send to the Prince of the Western Isles," Elsa said simply and the messenger bowed. With that he took off with Elsa's

letter. The other kingdoms would find out about her agreement later on. Elsa returned to her room and stared out her triangular window. Her mind was racing

with questions and all of her duties as Queen, but for now she needed to focus on the shift.

**Let's recap. A new guy named Eamon comes into play with a letter from the Western Isles. He also has some powers like Elsa except with fire instead of **

**ice. Off the coast of the Western Isles something strange was spotted, but what was it? What is a shift besides a magical disturbance? Will we see **

**Eamon again? What about the prince of Western Isles what are his plans? Why have the kingdoms turned to Elsa for help? Did her nightmare mean **

**something or nothing at all? I will update in the next day or two. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Comments or reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Start

The next few days seemed to drag on. Elsa found herself back into her normal routine. She would get up, eat then go to work. Anna was falling into a routine as well. However Anna liked to have fun and be out

of the ordinary. Elsa sat in one of the living rooms of the castle with Anna. Anna was lying on the couch across from her sister as she talked. "Ok so tell me about Sir Eamon was he cute," Anna asked and Elsa

laughed, "Anna you have boyfriend." The princess rolled her eyes, "I know that I'm talking about was he cute to you." The Queen didn't answer straight away. However Eamon's brown eyes graced her

thoughts. "A little bit... yes," Elsa admited and a smile appeared on Anna's face. Before they could continue the conversation the messenger came through the doors. The messenger bowed before the Queen

and spoke, "the Prince of Western Isles is holding a ball in honor of his allies and his special partner Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Prince has invited Princess Anna and a friend of her choice to accompany the

Queen to this ball. The Prince would also like to discuss other matters with the Queen however after the ball has taken place. He looks foward to your attendance. The ball will be held at his palace in four days."

Elsa kept a refined expression with a gleam of disgust in her eyes. The Prince was always a strange character to Elsa. When she first met him he was always flirting with her. If it weren't for the shift she would

have ignored him. But she couldn't be biased over this it wasn't Queen like. Even still she was a little excited about going to the Western Isles. Maybe she'd seen Eamon again. "Thank you for the delivery," Elsa

said softly and left the room.

The Queen made several last minute changes to her schedule and she began working on the traveling arrangements. She needed a crew, to pack and so many other things to deal with along with her others

duties that would be put on hold. Although Elsa was looking forward to the ball she was more interested in the meeting she would have after. That evening a ship was ready to leave for the next morning. Once

the preparations were taken care of Elsa went to her room and packed her clothes. Anna joined her minutes later. Since the Princess finished packing while Elsa attended to the traveling issues. Looking out her

window she saw the ships and glared. Elsa detested ships so much ever since the accident. However sailing was the only way to get to the Western Isles. Thankfully they were a close trading partner. It would

only take them day at the most to get there. As Elsa packed Anna sat on her bed talking about her day with Kristoff. "Ok so then after Sven made a sudden stop we fell off. Then we fell down a cliff into a magic

sugar castle where we had moonlight punch and ate spoonfuls of clouds with star ice cream," "that's great Anna," Elsa said and Anna groaned. "Your not listening," the Queen woke up from her daze. Her mind

had been focused on so many other things. "Oh what, I'm sorry," Elsa replied as she stopped packing. She hadn't been herself. "What is it are you worried about recent problems? Or is it about the shift? I

mean you haven't lost any control in these past few days and no gloves," Anna said with a smile as she pointed to her hands. "I know I know I'm just still worried about everything it's heavy," Elsa sighed and

Anna spoke again, "here you need a mini vacation. Think of this ball and trip to the western Isles as your small vacation to get your mind off things." "But I'm going there on business," Elsa countered. "Well it's

a business vacation," Anna said and Elsa smiled. On that note Elsa listened to Anna's story. "Okay I'll see you in the morning, for now a bed is calling my name," Anna said groggily and Elsa smiled. "Goodnight

Anna," Elsa said as her sister left the room.

Elsa changed into her nightgown and stared out the window the window for several minutes then went under her blankets. Elsa waited until sleep found her but she was full of nerves. Her parents died at sea

and she hoped that she wouldn't meet the same fate. The thought terrified her and she wasn't a fan of being off the ground. Elsa woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. "Queen Elsa the ship will be

ready to board soon," called a voice. "Okay I'll be out in a few minutes," Elsa responded. Lifting the sheets Elsa got out of bed and felt a brush of cold air. It was strange to her since the cold didn't bother her.

Quickly she changed into her first ice dress and braided her hair. After a few minutes there was another knock on the door. "Hey Elsa you in there? I mean I know your in there but are you ready?" Anna

stumbled through the door which made Elsa chuckle. Anna wore a green dress much like the one she used to wear. "Alright let's get going," Anna said with a smile and Elsa sighed, "yeah." The princess rolled

her eyes and the two girls were off. As Elsa and Anna left the castle they were greeted by many people. All of them wishing safe travels. Elsa and Anna waited by the docks for a few minutes then they were

able to board. Kristoff was already on the ship waiting in his room. So Anna rushed on the ship to go and see him. Elsa stared at the ship for a long time she couldn't fight the pit in her stomach. Holding her

gloves tightly they began to freeze. The ship captain came behind her and said, "are you ready my queen?" Elsa turned to face him slowly with soft eyes, "yes let's get going."

The Queen stared at the ship for another long moment then climbed a board. Once on the ship Elsa was lead to her personal room. It was quaint room with a medium sized couch. On the right was a desk table

and to the left was the couch, dresser, fire place and other pieces of furniture. Elsa stood staring at the room for a while. Then the ship began to move. Panic rose to Elsa's throat as she ran to the window in

the back of the room. She saw the people waving as they got smaller and smaller. Until they were out of sight. Elsa gripped the window sill tight and it began to freeze. The frost formed snowflake designs that

would attach and spread. Jerking her hands back Elsa went to where her bags laid. For once she was happy she had an extra pair of gloves. Since she did freeze the other ones. "Hello Queen Elsa," said a

voice. Elsa turned around and faced the door before saying, "who is there?" There was a light chuckle then he spoke, "Tis sir Eamon." Elsa's heart swelled with joy at his name, she couldn't explain why she

liked him so much she just did. Then again discovering his secret power made her like him a lot more. "Come in," Elsa replied and the door creaked open. "I thought you left days ago," Elsa said with a light

smile. "I did leave but I came back and delivered the message to the messenger. Since I couldn't do it personally. So he then gave the letter about the ball to you," Eamon said with a devious grin. "Well what

can I do for you," Elsa questioned returning to her Queen like posture. "I was wondering if maybe... you could.. perhaps show me... I mean if you wanted to... but show me your... ice powers?" Eamon stuttered

and the Queen couldn't help but let a smile grace her features. Lately she enjoyed using her powers. At least when she was in complete control. "I'll make you a deal sir Eamon, if you show me your ability then

I will show you mine," Elsa said with a refined voice.

Eamon sheepishly smiled at her and agreed. He went to the fire place in the room and said, "this way if the shift gets in the way everyone will be ok. Since this part won't lead to the ship burning up," "Smart

choice," Elsa complimented and Eamon returned a nod. Elsa gracefully stood behind Eamon and watched. He held in his hands a flame. Elsa kneeled as she stared at it in his hands. The flame graced Elsa's

features and it was hard for Eamon not to stare. Soon enough Elsa found herself watching the light dance against Eamons medium light skin. Once she awoke from her trance she spoke, "Born with or cursed,"

Eamon sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. I guess you'd say I was born _cursed_." Before Elsa could reply Eamon asked in a velvet voice, "what about you?" "I was born with," Elsa said softly and Eamon smiled.

Eamon didn't entirely know where he fit in. After another minute Eamon stopped the flame and said, "tonight I can show you a cool trick." "What kind of trick," Elsa asked and Eamon replied, "a big one. For now

I would like to see your tricks." Elsa smiled and stood up slowly. She held her fingers over the wall and walked around. As she traced her fingers along the wall they left a trail of frost partners. The frost formed

snow flakes, and leaf like designs. Eamon stared in awe his eyes bright. "That's amazing," "you haven't seen anything yet," Elsa replied with grin. She raised her arms and it began to snow in the room. Eamon

loved it. His smile was wide with joy and eyes full of pleasure. Elsa enjoyed the sight of Eamon happy. It gave her a nice feeling. "You truly are amazing Queen Elsa," Eamon bowed and Elsa returned a nod,

"you are not to bad yourself Sir Eamon." "Will we see each other tonight," Eamon questioned and Elsa agreed to see his other trick. It wasn't everyday that she met someone with abilities. "I shall see you then

my Queen," Eamon said as left the room. Elsa smiled as he exited and laid down on the couch. Little did she know Eamon was still outside her door thinking, 'she doesn't think I'm to bad.' The young man patted

himself on the back for this. A feeling he couldn't deny when he was with Elsa. It was like he found his other half. Eamon knew he was rushing it so he made a plan. He wanted to get know Elsa that was what

he planned to do.

Meanwhile Anna and Kristoff were having some fun. In Anna's room they sat on her couch watching the fire. Anna snuggled close into Kristoff's arm. "What's on your mind," Kristoff asked. He knew Anna was a

talkative person so when she was quiet something must have been wrong. "It's nothing really, I'm just worried about Elsa," Anna said softly. "Why what's wrong with her," "because lately she just seems so

nervous and worried. But she has nothing to worry about. I mean the letter from Eamon kind of got to her and she said something about a shift. Though it can't be that bad." "Wait back up," Kristoff cut in, "a

shift," "yes a shift now will you pay attention." Anna said and Kristoff sighed, "that's what Elsa's worried about a shift? No wonder shifts are a really big deal. They don't happen often but when they happen a

number of them come after the other." At first Anna didn't know how he knew so much. Then she remembered his family of trolls. "So did the love experts tell you that," Anna teased and Kristoff smiled. Staring

into her eyes he felt more relaxed. "Ok Kristoff what shall we do," Anna asked and Kristoff shrugged, "whatever the princess wishes to do." Anna chuckled as Kristoff stole a kiss.

Eamon walked around the deck for a while. He wanted to go see Elsa again but he had to remember she was the Queen and he was a random person. So he continued to walk and watch the sky. Elsa felt sick

as the ship started rocking a little more. "Deep breath just relax," Elsa whispered to herself then looked out the window. She watched the waves for a moment then collapsed on the floor. "Great just fantastic,"

Elsa muttered as she tried to get up. She stumbled to her desk and tried to stay upright, but the dizziness overcame her. Eamon walked passed Elsa's room and heard a thud. He knocked on the door then said,

"Queen Elsa are you alright," Elsa was silent. Elsa saw the room spinning around her and her arms felt heavy. She heard knocking again and muttered, "hello?" Eamon could hear her and asked, "are you ok,"

Elsa went down and just laid there. He knocked again for a minute then he couldn't take it anymore. He opened the door and saw her figure on the floor. "Elsa" Eamon said frantically as his heart began to race.

He kneeled by Elsa's side, "I'm fine... Just alittle... Seasick is all." Eamon looked her over and saw her cheeks were flushed and skin paler than normal. "Here let me help you," Eamon offered but Elsa refused,

"no it's okay I got it." Elsa tried to get up, but went straight back down. Eamon sighed and pulled her arm around his neck and steadied her. Her legs were weak and she felt like she would fall at any moment.

Eamon lifted Elsa up and set her down gently then said, "here do you want some water?" "I want the rocking to stop," Elsa groaned and Eamon laughed. "What," Elsa questions as Eamon laughed, "I can't stop

a boat from rocking. But I might be able to make it better."

Elsa gave him a skeptical look as he went to the closet. "I'm guessing you don't like sailing," Eamon said as he pulled out pillows and blankets. "I hate sailing ever since..." Elsa couldn't finish the sentence she

didn't want to get to personal with this guy but it also really hurt. Eamon nodded in reply, "you don't have to talk about it, it's hard to lose those you love. I am sorry for your loss." "Thank you," Elsa said looking

at the ceiling with the frost partterns. Eamon bent down and started messing with the blankets. After he made a circle around the couch he added the pillows. "Eamon what are you doing," Elsa asked and he

sighed, "it's not the best trick but it helps me. This helps with the rocking." He was right it did help with the rocking. Not completely but enough for Elsa, "I guess I may not see your trick," "Ya I guess another

time," Eamon said a little disappointed. He moved to the fire place and asked, "are you cold?" Elsa laughed and he sighed, "what," "the cold doesn't bother me." Eamon gaped at her he mentally slapped

himself, "right that was probably a stupid question." "No it's a normal one, I'm just not normal," Elsa trailed off and Eamon smiled, "I always like different." This made Elsa blush and Eamon could see it. "So

Eamon where are you from," Elsa asked and he sighed, "I don't do back story." "Really," the Queen questioned then he chuckled. "Okay, I was born in Arendelle raised in eastern isles then at eight moved to

western isles." Elsa nodded she could feel he didn't want to dive to deep either. "Tell me about yourself Queen Elsa," Eamon asked and Elsa sighed, "there's not much to tell." "Oh I don't know about that,"

Eamon grinned and Elsa blushed.

For the next few hours they talked and teased each other about whatever came to mind. "Oh whatever icicle," Eamon snapped and Elsa countered, "go on hothead." They both laughed. It was so easy for them

to talk to one another. "I'm going to show you something," Eamon said excited his brown eyes lit up. "What," Elsa asked just as thrilled. Eamon held a flame in his hand and let it dance around the room. The

Queen laughed as the flame moved around. Soon Elsa put it out with a snowball, "neat trick," "thanks," Eamon replied with a grin. He enjoyed being in her company and Elsa enjoyed having him around. Slowly

Elsa drifted off into sleep. Eamon put the fire out and left one light on for her. He watched Elsa sleep for a little while. "She's so peaceful," Eamon whispered as he pulled a blanket over her. Then he grabbed the

softest pillow. Slowly he lifted Elsa's head and pushed the soft pillow underneath. She relaxed and returned to her peaceful slumber. Eamon sighed with relief then left a note. He walked out on to the deck and

watched the stars. Star gazing was one of his favorite past time activities. Eamon looked back at Elsa's door and sighed, "she would never care for me." He looked at the flame in his hand and whispered, "oh

Elsa I hope you never find out." With that Eamon went below deck to his quarters. Lying on his bed he listened to the crashing of the waves and soon fell asleep.

The Queen still being the only thing on his mind. The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Elsa woke up. Then she noticed Eamons note that read, "dear ice maker I wanted to say I enjoyed your

company last night minus you being sick. Even still it was a good time. I hope we will be able to spend more time together. Sincerely Eamon." She stood up slowly and looked out the window. Watching the

waves she sighed and went to get some air. Elsa wasn't seasick anymore or at least not as sick. She walked out if the room and walked down to the deck. Leaning against the railing she watched the sunrise.

Her thoughts began to race about the shift and surprisingly Eamon. Closing her eyes she pushed the thoughts of Eamon away. She created a snow flake and let it fly in the breeze. Elsa continued to create a

few snowflakes and messed around with them. It helped her relax a little bit. The sun was just above the horizon when Eamon saw Elsa. He stayed hidden and watched her create the snowflakes.

After a few minutes he rose from his spot and approached Elsa. "Good morning," he said and Elsa jumped a little, "oh good morning Eamon." She replied simply and didn't meet his gaze. Elsa remembered how

he found her in that state the other day. "So you feeling better," "yes a lot thanks for your help," Elsa said and Eamon shrugged,"of course any time." After a few minutes dragged on the captain called, "land

ho." Elsa darted her head in the direction the captain pointed. Never had she been so excited to see land before. "Thank goodness," Elsa cheered and Eamon smiled at her.

Anna woke up in Kristoff's arms," morning beautiful," Kristoff whispered. She smiled at him and sat up slowly. "I wonder if were close yet," Anna asked and in que the captain called, "land ho!" "I guess were

close," Kristoff said with a grin. The couple went outside and saw the land becoming larger. Anna looked around then saw Elsa with some other guy. "There it is," Elsa said with a wide smile, "I never would

have thought to seen you so excite to get back on land." Eamon replied and Elsa exclaimed, "are you kidding I can't wait to get off this floating death trap." Eamon chuckled at her remark and Elsa liked his

laugh. It was light and friendly. "Hey Elsa is that your boyfriend," Anna called from behind. Elsa's cheeks were bright red in embarrassment and anger. "Anna," Elsa shouted as she turned around to see her

sister and Kristoff. "Well he is kind if cute Elsa you were right," "Anna! Please ignore my sister she likes to tease me," Elsa said her cheeks still red. Eamon brushed it iff, "no worries my older brother would do

that to me." Anna couldn't help by wear a grin on her face. Kristoff smiled and wrapped an arm around Anna protectively. "Well it's nice to meet you sir Eamon, have a good day. And hey don't have to much fun

with her," Anna said with a semi serious and joking expression. "Anna, please stop," Elsa said and the couple left. "Can we forget that happened," Elsa asked her cheeks still red, "sure we can." This made her

relax however Eamon planned on keeping this memory for a while.

Once the boat stopped there was a crowd waiting to greet them. Also the Prince and Duke were waiting. As Elsa and Anna walked down they were met with the Prince and the Duke. "Hello Queen Elsa and

Princess Anna, so glad you could make it," the Prince started then kissed their hands. The the duke spoke, "allow me to introduce myself your majesties, my name is Derick the duke of the Western Isles." "It's

nice to meet you," Anna replied with a slight courtesy. A moment later Eamon came into view and the duke smiled. "Eamon," Derick called and Eamon smiled as he came closer. "I see you are all acquainted with

my brother," Eamons face faltered as he looked to Elsa. Whose face remained unchanged. "Yes we are," Elsa said a bit to cold for Eamon's liking not that te Prince or the duke noticed. "Here allow us to escort

you to the palace," the Prince said his blue eyes bright. The prince was young around the age of 21-24. He was about a head taller than Elsa, he had blue eyes, fair skin and brown hair. The duke was an inch

taller than Elsa with green eyes, tan skin and Eamons hair. The two of them did look very much alike. It was obvious they were brothers.

Elsa and Anna followed got into the same carriage. It was a dark green carriage with black wheels with two brown horses in the front. On the inside the seats were red and the walls were brown. Elsa climed in

first and sat across from the prince and Anna sat across from the duke with Eamon by his side. Kristoff was going to show up later. He had some stuff to attend to before he joined them. Derick elbowed his

brother and said a little to loud, "well you were right she is beautiful." Eamon looked at Elsa then glared at his brother who laughed. Prince Aaron had an eye on Anna, he especially took note of her green eyes.

Elsa kept her eyes out the window she was still uneasy. She didn't want to bring up the shift just yet. Anna was right Elsa needed a mini vacation. The ride was short and sweet. Aaron's castle was much like

their castle in Arendelle except Aaron's was brick instead of stone. Once inside Aaron spoke,"I'll have..." Before Aaron could finish his sentence a young girl around the age of 10 ran their way. "Aaron can I show

them around please oh please," the girl begged. She had Aaron's blue eyes and same dark hair while her skin was a bit more tan. "Please forgive my little sister. This is Aslin the princess," Aaron said slightly

irritated. Aslin bowed as Anna said, "it's nice to meet you I'm Anna and this is Elsa." "It's so amazing to meet you guys in person. May I show you to your rooms," Aslin asked with a wide smile. "Of course," Elsa

said and Aaron was a little surprised but made nothing of it. Aslin was a very talkative, she told them about the history of this place. Although the story is boring she made seem interesting.

Aslin walked to white double doors with snowflake patterns on them. "Here's your room," Aslin said and opened the door. It was suite with a large bed, medium closet, regular bathroom, a desk table and fire

place. The walls were blue and purple with white pillars in all corners. "Do you like it," Aslin asked and Elsa smiled, "I think it's lovely," "great someone will be up with your bags soon. Anna your room is over

here." Elsa stayed in her room while Aslin brought Anna to a door with green leaves flying around. Anna's room was just like Elsa's except the colors were different. In Anna's room the walls were green. The

Queen sat on her bed and ran her fingers over the sheet. They were soft and cool with little designs all over them. Elsa thought of the time she spent with Eamon. How they talked and he showed her his tricks.

Being with him helped Elsa to relax.

Eamon was with his brother thinking of Elsa. He wanted to be with her more than anything. "Earth to Eamon," Derick said sarcastically and Eamon awoke from his thoughts, "yes Derick." "What's on your mind

you seem lost in daze ever since you came back the first time," Derick asked and Eamon smirked. "It's nothing really," "really if I don't know any better I'd say your in love with Elsa," "what in love. No no we just

met. And she's a Queen and I'm Eamon." Eamon sighed looking at his hands. "Your the dukes brother, that counts as some sort of royalty," Derick said and Eamon shrugged, "I don't know man." With that

Eamon left to go for a walk around the castle. As he walked Eamon let a flame dance around. It was the only thing that kept him distracted. Sometimes that wasn't enough. His mind always went back to Elsa.

He had to go see her. Eamon wasn't patient so he decided to go see Elsa. Thanks to Aslin he knew where her room was he helped with the design. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. A moment

later Elsa appeared her eyes soft.

"Hello Eamon," Elsa said flatly, "are you mad at me?" He questioned and truth be told Elsa was. Eamon didn't tell her that he was the duke's brother. "I am and I'm not," "what do you mean," Eamon asked

even though he knew what she meant. "Why didn't you tell me you were the dukes brother? Were you trying to hide it from me?" "No of course not I just didn't think about it. When I first met you or well really

talked to you I didn't want to be seen as a label. Everyone knows me because I'm Dericks brother." Elsa understood where he was coming but was still alittle upset. "Is there anything else," Elsa asked, she

wanted him to spill it all and that's what he did. "Here is the rest, Derick was born first he's 28, Aaron my step brother is 23 and Aslin my step sister is 10," "I'm confused your a prince to," Elsa said confused and

angry. "Yes and no, when the Queen passed my mother was the duchess. There was an arranged marriage and they got married. Aaron being of the blood line received the throne and Derick gets to be the

duke," Eamon explained. Elsa nodded then said, "so you're a prince," "technically yes but no one really knows that." The Queen bit her lip as she processed what Eamon told her. "Well thanks for telling me

Prince flame thrower," Elsa teased. She didn't want to be upset with Eamon over this she wanted to be his friend. Elsa would risk this friendship over something so small. Eamon laughed, "your welcome Queen

frostbite," Elsa chuckled and replied, "that's the best you got fire cracker?" "Your on snow Queen," Eamon challengers and they went into her room.

They teased each other all afternoon until dinner rolled around. "We don't want to be late, tonight we are having chicken," "sounds great," Elsa replied with a smile. They walked down stairs to the dining hall

where Aaron and Derick were talking. "Ah hello Queen Elsa and Eamon," Derick said with a grin at the end of the able. It was a long red wood table with white cloth. Aaron sat at the head and Derick was on

the right. Derick pointed toward the seat across from him for Elsa to sit which she took. Eamon wanted to sit next to her but saw Anna was going to sit there. She he moved to sit by his brother. After a few

moments Aslin came In and sat by Anna. Then the servers brought out the appetizers. There was a little conversation but nothing much. Elsa started to feel uncomfortable and she saw Eamon felt it to. Then

Aslin gasped and rubbed her arms. "Are you ok," Anna asked concerned and Aslin whispered, "I'm fine just the shift." Elsa snapped her attention on Aslin, "what did you say," "shift," Aslin replied and Elsa

gripped the edge of her chair. "Aslin not at the table," Aaron ordered and the girl whined, "it's annoying." "How do you know about the shift," Elsa questioned and Aaron sighed, "my sisters is gifted like you

and..." He paused and looked to Eamon who nodded.

Anna gaped and elbowed Elsa, "you didn't tell me he was gifted to. What can you do?" Elsa rolled her eyes Eamon chuckled, "I can control different forms of heat, but mainly fire." "Ooh," Anna said and elbowed

Elsa who glared at her. "what about you Aslin what do you control," Elsa asked and Aaron answered, "My sister has control over mist, fog and clouds, basically water that's very light." Aslin glared at her brother

since he told a lie. Mist, fog and clouds wasn't her ability hers was much worse and she could feel the shift more than anyone, "I don't like the feeling it feels so unsettling." "Just try to ignore it," Eamon said and

the young girl nodded. Elsa stared at her plate she had lost her appetite. "You need to eat something," Anna whispered and Elsa sighed. She are a few bites at a time. The rest of the evening was a a bit tense

but thanks to Anna and Derick they seemed to lighten the mood with jokes and more. The night went on until dinner was over. Aaron and Aslin left to their rooms. Anna went to where Kirstoff was staying. He

wasn't up for dinner and needed some downtime. Derick stood up to leave he then winked at his brother then disappeared from sight. Eamon was going to walk with Elsa to her room but she refused his help.

"I'm sorry," he said and she shook her head, "no don't be Im just tired right now goodnight," Elsa said and walked away. Eamon felt deflated but he had and idea.

Elsa went to her room and changed into her purple nightgown then there was knock. "Elsa it's Eamon are you in there snow girl," "come in hotshot," Elsa couldn't resist she had to tease him again. However

Elsa felt as though she was rushing this friendship. He opened the door and smiled at her. "Can I help you sir Eamon," Elsa said with a serious face. "Well my Queen I was wondering if perhaps I could show

you around these next few days until te ball," Eamon asked sheepishly. Elsa liked the idea of spending time with him but as unsure. "I'd love to, what time," "after breakfast tomorrow," Eamon said and Elsa

nodded in return. "Ok goodnight sir Eamon," Elsa said and Eamon sighed, "goodnight Queen Elsa." He closed the doors and went to his room where Elsa was the only thing on his mind once again. Elsa pulled

the blankets over her and tried to sleep. However she was nervous about the shift. She had forgotten all about it and why she was here. Then Eamon snuck into her thoughts and it made her relax. Elsa tossed

and turned until sleep found her. Then Eamon appeared in her dream.

'_ Elsa ran and Eamon chased after her. "I'll get you snow flake," "keep trying fire boy," Elsa called back and continued to run. They chased each other around and of course teased each other. Eamon tackled her from _

_behind and said, "I wonder if your ticklish." Elsa's eyes widened and she said, "don't you dare," it was to late. Eamon tickled her and she laughed. "I give ahaha I give I give ah ahaha," Eamon stopped was hit with a _

_snowball. He laughed and they ran around a little more across the field. Stomping her foot ice formed on the ground and they skated together. Eamon showed Elsa so many fire tricks and she showed him her tricks. Elsa _

_made it snow and Eamon made a fire this way they had to stay close. He wrapped an arm around her and came in closer. They watched the flame for a while. It was all perfect. The perfect dream. Both of them wished to _

_stay in that moment forever. _

In sleep Elsa smiled and Eamon smiled to himself in his room. Little did they know that they were having the exact same dream. Not only was this an effect of the shift on a smaller scale, but the bond that they

formed. It was so strong that the shift would start to effect them more. In good ways and in bad ways as well. It all depends nothing is set in stone which way the scales will tip.

**Recap. So Elsa and Anna go on the ship to the Western Isles. On the boat Elsa gets seasick and who comes to her aid. Eamon! After the ride they go to he castle and meet the prince, duke and princess. **

**Eamon's actually the prince as well and his brother is the duke. At dinner Elsa and Eamon feel uncomfortable due to the shift. Aaron's little sister feels it as well and it's revealed she had powers to. **

**Then a shared dream between Elsa and Eamon. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter what you liked, didn't like, comment or review I'd appreciate it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slowly to the morning light. She smiled at her dream the from the other night before. It made her feel happy, relaxed and extremely

excited to see Eamon again. Looking at the ceiling for a few minutes Eamon remained on her mind his browns and his hair. Slipping from under the covers she

went to put on her robe. She looked through her dresser then put on a simple morning dress. It was also made from ice. Elsa slipped into her dress and

braided her hair. The dress was a pale blue that shined in the light. There was knock on te door and it was Anna wearing a light green dress. "Hey Elsa are you

ready Aaron was looking for you along with Eamon," Anna said and Elsa smiled with a light blush. Aaron looking for her made her uneasy but Eamon was a

different story. "Where are they now," Elsa questioned and Anna said, "their at the table come on let's go." Anna looped her arm through Elsa's and lead her

down the hall. Then they ran into Aslin who wore a silk pink nightgown. "Hey you two," Aslin said and her next move surprised Anna and Elsa. "Eamon! I found

your girlfriend," Elsa blushed and Aslin looked at her confused. "Don't be embarrassed to date him," "no it's just we aren't dating," Elsa said still blushing. Aslin

gaped and before she could speak Eamon ran down the hall then covered her mouth. "Please forget whatever Aslin told you," Eamon said nervously and Elsa

smiled. Anna spoke next, "ok but I agree with Aslin," Elsa elbowed her and Anna laughed. Eamon groaned and said, "Aslin don't you have tutors here waiting

for you." The young girl whined but reluctantly ran down the hall. "What did she tell you two exactly," Eamon asked and Anna smiled, "she called Elsa your

girlfriend." Eamon blushed and tried his best not to smile at Elsa's pink cheeks. "Anyway I'll leave you two lovers," Anna said and Elsa threw a snow ball at her.

Eamon chuckled at that and said, "nice throw." "Thanks anyway what did you want," Elsa asked and Eamon pondered for a moment. "Oh right Aaron wanted to

tell you that the meeting would be in two days," "I already knew that though," Elsa said skepctically and Eamon sighed with a light blush on his cheeks, "you

caught me I just wanted to see you this morning." Elsa smiled and said, "come on let's get to breakfast." With that they walked to the dining hall where

Kristoff, Anna, Derick and Aaron were waiting. "Good morning love birds," Derick teased and Eamon glared while Anna laughed. Aaron sat at the head of the

table by his side was Derick and an open seat on the other side. It was reserved for Elsa which she took. Moments later the servers brought in pancakes,

waffles, eggs, bread, butter, and orange juice. Aaron kept his eye on Elsa for most of breakfast which made her uncomfortable. Eamon didn't like it either.

"Prince Aaron could you pass me the syrup," Elsa asked politely and Aaron nodded. He picked it up and when Elsa went to take it from him he spoke, "allow

me." Elsa didn't object but Eamon gripped the edge of the table hard. Then a curtain caught on fire. Derick glared at his brother while Aaron simply ignored it.

"Must be the shift," Aaron said as he set the syrup down. "Ya must be," Eamon said irritated. A long silence stretched then Derick broke it, "well this was fun. I

must be going I have some business to attend to." He glanced from Aaron to the door then he left. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna I'm deeply sorry I won't be

able to show you around, but I have so many duties that need to be done," Aaron said then kissed Elsa's hand and Anna's, "it's no problem speaking of which I

have to get to work." Elsa said and Aaron nodded then left the room, "Anna perhaps we can go look around the kingdom." Kristoff said softly, "Yes that would

be perfect Kristoff," Anna cheered and Elsa smiled at the couple. Anna and Kristoff left to a carriage out front while Elsa returned to her room. But before she

could she was stopped by Eamon. "Hold on Queen Elsa, you told me yesterday that I could show you around," Eamon said and Elsa gaped but quickly

composed herself. "Oh Eamon I completely forgot your right I did agree, here I'll get ready and we can go," Elsa said and Eamon smiled, "great I'll see you in a

bit... Frosty." "Alright flame head," Elsa replied then closed her door. Elsa leaned against the door and smiled at her dream and Eamon in her thoughts. Shaking

her head she whispered, "get it together Elsa." She changed into a light turquoise dress same structure as her ice dresses. Elsa stared out the window for

awhile then sighed, "don't let him in don't let anyone else in." Eamon was waiting for her in the hall messing around with a flame. He watched it dance around

as memories of playing outside went through his mind. Elsa walked out and Eamon looked up with a gleam in his brown eyes. "You ready," Eamon asked and

Elsa nodded.

* * *

Aaron sat in his office while Derick continued to pace back and forth. "Are you sure about this," "yes Derick I am, listen your brother will be fine," Aaron assured

but Derick wasn't sold. "No I mean look at that prophecy you think Elsa is that child, what about..." "If you dare say Aslin I will hurt you," Aaron threatened as

he returned to his work. "How do you think I feel you thought it was Eamon," Derick snapped and Aaron glared. Out of the corner appeared a man king Harold,

"enough both of you we don't know if it's Elsa." Harold spoke sternly his hazel eyes hard. "No it's Elsa alright if not then the child isn't born yet," a girl appeared

the age of 24 princess Jane. "But Jane are you sure I mean it could be anyone," Derick said he wasn't sold. He cared for Elsa dearly after all he used to know

her a long time ago not that she remembers him. Harold rolled his eyes, "let me see the prophecy again perhaps we missed something." Aaron sighed and

called Aslin. Aslin was chosen by the shift to be a bearer. It was how Aaron knew she wasn't the one or else they wouldn't have chosen her to be a bearer.

Aslin walked in her eyes soft and expression sad. She wasn't for the shift at all. "Come on," Aaron said softly and extended his hand to her. "Use your gift girl,"

Harold said strictly and she sighed. Elsa's gift was ice and snow, Eamons gift was fire and heat Aslins was bearing. Not horrible but not one for a child to

posses. Also it is the most effected by the shift. Aslin sat in the center of the room and closed her eyes. Her hands filled with dust like particles that glowed

gold. She raised her arms up and threw the dust in the air. Words appeared in cursive. "A child born of special powers will appear. Alone he/she child will stay in

fear.

Beautiful Powerful Dangerous Cold.

A magic that cannot be controlled. The child will be stronger than any other. Chaos will follow close behind where brother will turn on brother. A pure heart the

child has to hold. A darken heart will be put in place hard and cold. Twelfth moon cycle the 21st day, the birth will take place."

Derick choked that was Elsa's birthday December 21. "Thank you Aslin that's all," Aaron said softly an the girl ran to her room. Jane spoke first, "come on it's

Elsa. She stayed in fear all her life, her powers are beautiful powerful dangerous and cold. Derick isn't her birthday December 21." Derick nodded and Harold

agreed, "she's the one we have to tell Aros." "No need I know," said a man with grey eyes, black hair and pale skin. Everyone bowed their heads even Derick

who was the most resilient. "Hello everyone, I see we have found the child," Aros said swiftly and Derick replied, "we aren't sure." "Derick enough," Aaron

ordered and Derick glared at him. Aros spoke harshly, "Derick be happy at least it won't be your dear brother. And Aaron be thankful it's not Aslin." Aaron

tightened his jaw at Aros words then cleared his throat. "Well how do you wish to handle this," "aha at the ball I want to make a scene small of course. Then

after the meeting but Derick your going to do something today. Don't forget I have a grip on Eamon," Aros said with a devious grin. Everyone bowed their

heads but Derick had to tighten his his jaw. He didn't like Aros or being apart of this plot. It was decided Elsa was the one they were looking for. Derick was to

hurt her now.

* * *

"So sir Eamon where are we going," Elsa asked sweetly, "well where would you like to go?" Eamon replied softly as they walked outside the palace. Elsa smiled

and said, "I don't know any places here, so give me the grand tour." A smiled appeared on Eamons face that was different than the other times he smiled. It

was special. "Alright then let's get to it," he replied simply and they started the tour. First Eamon took her through town showing her the market place. "In the

market place you have everything you need, you've got food, restaurants and stores." Eamon said proudly, "this is one of the best kingdoms in the world." He

went on for a moment but Elsa liked the sound of his voice, so she didn't mind his endless chatter. After two hours of walking and talking Eamon had an idea.

"Here do you want a snow cone," Eamon asked and Elsa nodded, "sure I've never had one." "Your kidding the snow Queen has never had a snowcone?"

Eamon questioned amazed and Elsa pushed him, "don't judge." He couldn't help but laugh and it was Elsa's turn, "so you've had every hot food item in the

world?" "I don't like spicy foods," Eamon said reluctantly and Elsa laughed, "you have flame powers and don't like hot foods." "Touché Queen Elsa," Eamon said

happily. He brought her to his favorite place. "Hey Scott," Eamon called and a guy with brown hair green eyes and light skin turned around. "Hey Eamon what

brings you by, oh hello young lady," Scott said with a smile. "Eamon who is your friend," he asked and Eamon smiled, "Scott I want you to meet my friend,

snowflake." Elsa shoved him and said, "it's Elsa, and how long have you known flame caster over here." Scott bowed and said, "I have known him since he was

boy and he was a hot head." Scott winked which Elsa returned she understood his subtle hint. She nodded and said, "I figured that he still is a hothead."

"Alright then, snowball here has never had a snow cone," Eamon said surprised. Scott raised an eyebrow and said, "alright then what syrup?" Elsa looked them

over didn't know which one to choose, "Eamon which ones are the best?" "I personally like red or orange but I think you'd like blue or white," Eamon replied

and ordered them. "Cheers," Eamon toasted and watched Elsa try it. Her eyes widened and she said, "this is really good," "now you know what you've been

missing. Come on we have so much more to see." Eamon said and took her to other stores. Little did they know Derick was watching them. "Derick we need to

talk," Jane said from behind her green eyes soft. "What about," "I know you aren't thrilled about this but Aros wants to make a scene as a warning then a

bigger scene at the ball," Jane said simply while Derick watched his brother and Elsa disappear from sight. "Go on Derick," Jane pushed but Derick didn't move,

"why should I," "he'll hurt Eamon and you know that." Jane said softly and Derick sighed, "dont worry I'm on it." He followed Eamon and Elsa a little more and

watched them. "Okay what's next on our list," Elsa asked and Eamon smiled, "well I was thinking we would go to the beach." "Sounds fu..." Elsa stopped mid

sentence she felt something pierce her side. Elsa looked down and saw her dress cut and a wound forming. It looked similar to a burn only it was nearly black

like ash. She went down on her knees breathing heavy. Eamon stopped to see Elsa on the ground. "Elsa what is it, are you ok," Eamon asked as he bent down

beside her, "I don't..." A wave of pain went through her making her cry out. Eamon looked at her side and saw the wound forming. It wasn't the shift Eamon

knew that much. He knew it was Derick. Derick had a skill of creating wounds. It's why various military leaders wished to work with him. "Help somebody get a

doctor the Queens been hit," Eamon shouted and a crowd soon formed. Scott was among the crowd and went to Eamons side. "The doctor isn't here Eamon

you have to bring her to the palace," Scott said sternly and Eamon nodded. "You're going to be okay Elsa I've got you," Eamon whispered and lifted her into

his. Holding her tight Eamon ran to the palace. His heart pounding and lungs burning. The only thing on Eamons mind was Elsa. The Queen could only focus on

the pain she felt. And that someone warm and safe was holding her. Anna was in the courtyard getting ready to leave with Kristoff when she saw Eamon and

Elsa in his arms. "Elsa! Eamon what happened what's wrong with her," Anna said her voice hoarse and hands shaking. "We have to get a doctor and soon,"

Eamon said his voice trembling. They ran inside and brought Elsa to her room. Eamon wrapped the wound while Kristoff went for a doctor. Elsa was slowly

getting a fever and her breathing was worse. "Eamon what happened," Anna asked her eyes scared and worried. Eamon didn't know what to tell her, "I'm not

sure we were walking when all of sudden she went down, I don't know what she was hit with, but it left it's mark." After several agonizing minutes the doctor

came in followed by Derick and Kristoff. She had hazel eyes, tan skin and brown hair. "Okay I need all men to leave," said the doctor as she tied her hair back.

Eamon was reluctant to leave but he did and took one last glance at Elsa. Kristoff left first while Derick and Eamon followed. "Derick," Eamon called but Derick

said, "I have to go we'll talk later." Eamon watched his brother leave and growled. Derick ran to Aaron's office where he was talking with Aros. "Ah we were

just talking about you good job shooting her so how is it working," "don't congratulate me, she has a fever and a wound. Aros may I speak to you in private?"

Derick said sharply and Aros rolled his eyes, "very well Aaron leave us." Aaron didn't hesitate to listen to Aros' orders. The young prince got up and closed the

door behind him. "What was the point of me doing that we don't even know..." "I'm going to stop you there, she is the one and I need a test drive. Personally I

don't think I gave her enough. That's why I'm going to have a little visit at the ball." Aros said with a malicious smile, "what are you planning," "big things are

going to happen to the Queen very soon, now I must go." As Aros spoke he turned to black smoke and vanished. Derick looked at his hand the hand that

struck Elsa. "I am so sorry," he whispered and ran back to Elsa's room where Eamon was sitting in the hall. "Hey what.." "Shut up Eamon how is she doing,"

Derick snapped and Eamon glared. "Not well the doctor says she's getting worse by the minute," Eamon said softly and Derick went in the room. "Hey get out,"

the doctor yelled but Derick ignored her. "I know of a way to help," Derick said and stood by Elsa who was without her dress. She was wearing nothing more

than a bra with the covers up to her waist. Derick put his rough hand over Elsa's side above the wound. It looked similar to a third degree burn only deeper

and darker. Elsa groaned at the touch and Anna held her hand squeezing it tightly. Moments later the wound vanished into black powder. Elsa's breathing

returned to normal and she opened her eyes. Anna didn't hesitate to hug her sister. "Oh Elsa thank goodness your okay," Anna sobbed and Elsa hugged her

back, "what happened last thing I remember was I walking in the marketplace?" Anna looked to Eamon and Elsa blushed hard, it was extremely noticeable.

"You were struck with something and went down. That's when I brought you here and the doctor was checking the wound until Derick came in." Eamon said

keeping his eyes locked with Elsa's. Anna went to the dresser and pulled out a large shirt and had Elsa put it on. She mumbled a thank you. The doctor re-

examined Elsa and said, "your going to be just fine my Queen." "Thank you for your help doctor," Anna said softly and the doctor nodded slightly. "Are you

hungry," Anna asked and Elsa replied sweetly, "that's alright I'm fine don't worry." "Ugh to bad im going to get you soup anyway," Anna replied avoiding her

sisters gaze. Anna left the room and went to the kitchen to place her order. Eamon and Derick stayed in the room, but the guilt on Dericks back made him leave.

It was just Eamon and Elsa. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Eamon said his voice trembling, "Eamon you got me back here you did more than enough." Elsa

assured but Eamon wasn't buying it. "No Elsa it was worse than that you were seriously hurt I overheard the doctor said you could've died," Eamon yelled and

the curtains caught fire. It didn't shock either of them. Elsa looked from the flames to Eamon and he sighed. Waving his hand the flames disappeared but they

did singe the curtains. "Eamon you need to take a deep breath and relax... Fire boy," Elsa sharply and Eamon groaned but forced a small laugh at fire boy. She

hadn't called him that except in a dream. This sparked an idea in Eamon so he decided to test his idea. He moved closer and said, "I wonder if your ticklish,"

Elsa's eyes widened. That was from her dream those exact words. "Don't you dare. That is completely random here I am weak from an attack and you wonder if

I'm ticklish." Elsa snapped and Eamon sighed then laughed, "don't worry I wanted to test something." "What," Elsa questioned and Eamon replied softly, "I had

dream about you and you called me fire boy. I asked if you were ticklish and you said, "don't you dare." Elsa's eyes widened as she whispered, "That was my

dream, the other night. But how... How could we have had the same dream? Unless... does this mean we shared a dream?" "I guess so," Eamon whispered.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Eamon leaned in. At first Elsa didn't move but then she wanted him to know. There lips only two inches apart

then Anna came in. Elsa jerked back and so did Eamon. "Here I got your soup, I'm not interrupting am I," Anna said with a devious grin. "What no Eamon was

just leaving," Elsa said nervously and Eamon nodded, "ya I was just leaving goodbye Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Eamon left the room with haste. "How

are you feeling," "Tired," Elsa replied and Anna forced a laugh. "Anna are you okay," Elsa questioned, she could feel her sister was distraught. "It's just when

you came in here you looked terrible and then the wound on your side was horrifying. The doctor said you might not make it and I don't want to lose you,"

Anna replied as Elsa set the soup down. "You won't ever lose me, I promise," Elsa said and hugged Anna tight. "On to happier matters what were you and

Kristoff doing," Elsa asked with a light smile on her face. With a nervous laugh Anna started her tale, "well after we left he took me on a ferry ride. It was so

peaceful and lively I wanted to stay there forever..." And so on Anna went. It gave Elsa pleasure to know that her sister was with someone who cared deeply

for her. After Elsa finished her soup Anna spoke softly, "okay it is two o'clock and the only thing you have to do is rest." Elsa smiled and laid back down but

before Anna left Elsa stopped her. "Anna I have to ask you something," "of course anything," Anna replied nervously. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek then said,

"how do you know when you like someone, but at the same time you don't?" A devious grin spread on Anna's face, "your asking me about love and

relationships?" "Well I mean your with Kristoff," Elsa replied with a light smile. Anna laughed and said, "well when you like someone it's amazing. Your nervous

around them and your stomach is full of butterflies. They make you feel happy for no reason and the world seems to be perfect." That was how Elsa felt with

Eamon, when he was around she felt as though everything was perfect. "Thanks," Elsa said and Anna smiled then proceeded to ask, "so is it Eamon?" Elsa

nodded in response and the shared dream appeared in her mind. "You two would be so cute," Anna said with glee and Elsa smiled at the thought. She pictured

herself in Eamon's arms together watching a fire. "Okay get some rest Elsa and no more heart attacks," Anna said and Elsa laughed, "okay see you later Anna."

Elsa laid down and waited for sleep to find her. Eamon found Derick in his study and slammed the door closed. "Was that necessary," Derick said unamused

and Eamon growled, "I know you were the one who hit Elsa but why?" He could never tell Eamon the truth so he had to come up with a story. "I didn't give

Elsa that wound," "yes you did I've seen your work Derick," Eamon growled clenching his fist. The room's temperature began to rise, but Derick barely noticed

it. "Eamon it wasn't my power that gave her the wound," Derick replied dryly. The key words were my power. This filled Eamon with curiosity, "if it wasn't your

power then who's was it?" Derick stared at his desk as a hand gripped his arm tighter and tighter. No doubt Aros was listening to this conversation. And Derick

needed to choose his words carefully. "I'm not sure anyway I have some business to attend to," Derick said bluntly and Eamon glared. Reluctantly Eamon

lowered his stance, "fine," Eamon snapped and left his brother alone. The gripped loosened around Derick's arm. After a few moments Aros appeared before

Derick, "sure you should be out Aros anyone could walk in." Derick said annoyed with him as usual, "shut up Derick you lifted the curse," "I did I won't deny

that. However I will never hurt Elsa again!" Derick snapped and Aros glared at him then grabbed his throat. Squeezing it tight Derick's cheeks began to turn

red, "listen carefully Derick, don't test me your lucky that you were apart of this since birth; I will have mercy on you. But next time your brother won't be so

lucky." With that Aros released Derick and he collapsed on the floor. Aros vanished and left Derick on the floor to think. He didn't want his brother to get hurt

because of his mistake but he also didn't want to hurt Elsa. Derick had a choice to make his brother or Elsa. He pulled his sleeve up and saw the tattoo he was

given at birth. It was an 'A' with an S behind and a circle around it. "I'm sorry Elsa," Derick whispered to himself as he traced the tattoo with his index and

middle fingers.

* * *

Eamon walked through halls and went to Elsa's room and opened the door slowly. "Elsa are you awake," Eamon asked and Elsa's heart skipped a beat. "Yes

come in," Elsa said her voice barely reaching a whisper. Turning on her side she saw Eamon walk in his hair a mess and his eyes dim. "Hey how are you

feeling," Eamon asked and Elsa shrugged, "I've been better." An awkward silence stretched between them. Still Elsa enjoyed that he was there. "Well I'll let

you rest," Eamon said slowly and before he could leave Elsa's voice stopped him. "Wait can you stay," Eamon looked into her blue eyes and saw fear and

pleading in them. He nodded, "of course do you want me to start a fire," Elsa nodded as her response. Eamon walked over to the fire place and bent down.

Elsa turned on her left side to watch the flames. Strangely it gave her comfort even though she preferred the cold. She kept her eyes on Eamon as he caught

the wood on fire. He was avoiding her gaze. "Eamon what's wrong," Elsa asked softly and Eamon flinched, "nothing I'm perfectly fine." Elsa knew better Eamon

was a relaxed person but now he was tense. He sat in the chair next to Elsa's bed and sighed. "Eamon please tell me what's wrong," he moved his hand

through his hair not meeting her gaze. He didn't understand what was happening. Eamon wanted answers but he never got them. It was something always

out if reach for him. "It's just hard when your so confused about so many things," Eamon said barely audible, but Elsa heard him loud and clear. "Listen Queen

Elsa I will do anything in my power to keep you safe," Eamon said and Elsa frowned. She didn't know what to say. "Was it the shift," Elsa asks and Eamon

nodded, "it's growing fast and I fear soon something big will happen. Don't worry about that now Elsa, your still weak." "No I have to worry about it what if

something horrible happens to me... to you," Elsa snapped with a light blush on her cheeks. Eamon reached and held Elsa's hand. Hers were cold as ice while

Eamons were hot as fire. At the touch you could see a little steam come off. "Don't worry about me I'll be just fine," "you don't know that," Elsa said not

meeting his gaze. It was her turn to hide. He chuckled under his breath and whispered, "there are some things I just know. Now get some rest and relax

before you freeze the walls." Elsa snapped her attention to one of the walls and saw frost all over the bottom half. Taking a deep breath she sighed then

nodded. "Eamon will you stay," Elsa asked and Eamon nodded, "I'll always stay." Elsa stared deep into his brown eyes that were comforting. Then they faded

to a hazel color and Elsa gave a curious look. Her eyes full of wonder. "Your eyes," Elsa said and Eamon smiled, "they look hazel or amber?" "Hazel," Elsa

replied and and Eamon laughed, "my eyes change color depending on my emotion." "Oh do go on Eamon," Elsa said as her eyes sparked with interest. "Well

brown means I'm normal. Amber means I'm angry, sad, extremely irritated, afraid, or stressed. Hazel means I'm relaxed, happy, peaceful, exhausted, playful or

well the last part is a mystery." Elsa smiled at Eamons words and wanted to know what his eyes looked like when he was in love. However she wouldn't ask, it

was to embarrassing for her. Especially after he saw her topless earlier. "Now my Queen I strongly suggest you get some sleep," "it's not late what time is it,"

Elsa asked jokingly but a little stern. Eamon looked out the window to the sun just above the horizon. "Well I'd say a little after 7, now get some rest and stop

acting like a child," Elsa growled then said, "I feel like a child and don't talk to me that way." Eamon nodded as Elsa continued, "Anyway I'm to anxious to even

think about relaxing." Eamon thought for a moment then had an idea but blushed at the thought. Elsa saw his cheeks go red and asked, "what are you

thinking?" "Well how about lullaby," Eamon said nervously and Elsa's eyes widened. "Alright heatmieser," Elsa said softly resting her head on the pillow. Eamon

chuckled nervously then said, "I could tell you a story instead if you want?" A devious grin appeared on the queens face, "tell me a story then sing please."

"Alright if her snow majesty wishes it will be done. Now let me think," Eampn said happily. After a few seconds he had the perfect story, "alright snow Queen

get comfortable, would you prefer the "Spirit of Winter" or "Winters Night?" Elsa pondered then said, "which one do you think I'd like better?" "Well "spirit of

winter" is about someone with your powers and "winters night" is about lovers." Eamon replied and Elsa smiled, "tell me A Winters Night." Eamon smiled then

said, "alright this is one of my favorite stories. Our story begins in a small village with 20 people. *fades to the story* One of these people was a girl named

Ciara. She had blue eyes, light skin and brown hair that she put in two braids. Another person in this village was a boy name Mathias. He had black hair, pale

skin and brown eyes. They weren't friends but they talked all the time. They weren't enemies but they hated each other. Their village had to travel a lot so one

day they wound up walking together. "I think we late each other," Ciara said and Mathias gave her a skeptical look, "we late each other?" "Yes we hate love

each other," Ciara replied simply walking a little ahead of him. It was a strange relationship they had but niether one of them could live without the other. After

traveling all day the village stopped to camp for the night. It was around 11 when everyone was asleep except for Mathias. He stared at the moon for a long

time then the wind began to howl. He could have sworn he heard his name coming from the woods ahead. His curious nature got the best of him and he went

in the woods. But stopped he didn't want to go alone so he grabbed Ciara. "Mathias go back to sleep," the girl whispered and Mathias growled, "come on it will

be fun." Ciara looked up and groaned. They left to the woods. Mathias listened for his name again and followed the sound. The funny thing was Ciara could

hear it to. "Are you sure about this Mathias," Ciara asked and Mathias nodded, "yes come on." After traveling through the trees they stopped at a pond frozen.

The voice was gone and all that remained was the wind. Mathias went onto the pond and tried to keep his balance but fell many times. This amused Ciara very

much as she skated with ease. Then the ice began to crack under Mathias. He didn't notice but Ciara made him stand still. "Just don't move okay trust me,"

Ciara pleaded and he agreed. "Just take a step slowly," Mathias did as he was told but that made it worse. The young boy looked down and saw the ice

cracking. "What do I do," he asked calmy although he was petrified. Then the ice gave way and Mathias fell in." Eamon stopped and Elsa said, "don't stop keep

going it sounds like it's getting really good." Eamon chuckled then said, "Okay. Ciara cried out and went to where the ice gave way. Tears streamed her cheeks

she had a choice to make. Go after him or get help. Ciara took a deep breath and went under the freezing water. She could barely see but thatnks to the moon

it was enough. After a few seconds the cold was taking an effect on Ciara. She was starting to lose consciousness." Eamon paused again for a few moments

and Elsa threw a pillow at him, "you can't just stop on parts like that." This made the young man laugh, "Ciara woke up somewhere else. She was in Mathais's

arms laying on the ice. "Mathias," Ciara whispered and Mathias smiled at her. "You scared me half to death," Mathias said as Ciara sat up. The sky was still dark

and the moon was full and bright. "Wait how did we get out," Ciara asked still weak and confused. Mathias shrugged, "after I fell in all I saw was darkness

then I was here. Then you appeared here and ta da here we are." Mathias said with a smile. "So what do we do now," Ciara questioned looking around to see

nothing but trees. "Head back I guess," Mathias suggested and that's what they did. The two of them remained silent on the way back. Once they arrived back

at camp Ciara went to her mom. But when she tried to touch her, Ciara's hand went straight through." Elsa gaped at Eamons words and asked, "what

happened why did her hand go through?" "Queen Elsa if you want me to continue close your eyes and listen," Eamon said with a grin and Elsa groaned. "Well

Please stop leaving me on cliff hangers," Eamon couldn't help but laugh. "Alright anyway back to the story. Ciara ran to Mathias fear in her eyes, "what's

wrong?" Mathias asked, "I tried to touch my mom but my hand wait straight through her," Ciara said tears forming in her eyes. He gave her a skeptical look and

went to his friend with Ciara close behind. Mathias put out his hand on his friend but his hand went straight through. "What does this mean," Ciara asked panic

in her voice. Mathias held her hands and whispered, "I think it means we might be... dead." He heard that when you die at first you don't notice until you reach

to touch people or until a voice calls you. "No we can't be gone," Ciara cried and he said, "come on let's go back maybe we can figure this out." Ciara nodded

and he took her hand as they ran back to the woods. Back at the pond they saw where they fell in and came back. "What do we do," Ciara asked her voice

hoarse and tears in her eyes. "Were gone Ciara if we can't touch anyone then were gone," Mathias said and Ciara stared at him and fell to her knees. "What

happens now," Ciara asked and Mathias sighed, "we stay together it's just you and me." Mathias said as he stood above Ciara and extended a hand to her.

She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. They walked further away from the camp wandering aimlessly. Ciara was to upset to speak and Mathias was

to anxious to cheer her up. After several minutes Mathias had an idea he took Ciara's hand. "Were going to have some fun," Mathias said and they ran through

the woods. He made a sudden stop then grabbed some snow. Slowly he turned around then threw it at her. Ciara never refused a snowball fight. "Your on,"

she said with a light smile on her face. Throwing snowballs and running around distracted their minds from everything. Finally they both had a cease fire and

Mathais said, "truce?" "For now," Ciara replied with a grin. Laying in the snow they held hands and watched the stars. "I found Orian," Ciara said and Mathias

asked, "who's Orian?" "A star constellation see right up there," Ciara said and pointed out the constellations she knew. Mathias enjoyed listening to Ciara talk

he had never really noticed her before. Now that it was just the two of them he wanted to know everything about her and always be there. Ciara on the other

hand wanted to believe it was all a dream. Together they walked all through woods then Mathias stopped, "let's build a snowman." Ciara looked at him and

sighed, "alright let's go." Gathering enough snow they were able to a build a snowman family. All through the night Mathias kept Ciara's spirits high. Laughing

and playing kept Ciara happy and made Mathias distracted. They stopped and Ciara said, "at first I was really upset when you said we were... You know. Now

I'm happy I was with you and not alone." Mathias smiled at her, he felt exactly the same but didn't know how to tell her. After a few moneys the words came to

him and whispered, "I'm really happy I got to be with you all this time. If I had to spend every night with you like this I'd be the happiest person in the world."

Ciara smiled and stared into his eyes for a long time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Ciara wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they released

each other Mathias kissed her. And to his surprise Ciara kissed him back. It only lasted a moment then they stared into each other's eyes. They were all they

had left. On this Winters Night an unspoken love finally surfaced." Elsa smiled at the story, then asked, "Is that it," Eamon replied, "that's how the story ends

but in the end you half to decide their ending." A light smiled graced Elsa's features as she relaxed under the covers. "Goodnight Queen Elsa," Eamon said and

Elsa whispered goodnight to him. She enjoyed his company so much and Elsa was never good at letting people in but with Eamon it was easy. The snow

Queen pulled the covers over her and tried to sleep, but the nightmares haunted her.

* * *

**Hey readers can I get some feedback on this chapter? I really want to know what you guys think so I can make the story even better, so please comment**

**or review. Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like? Any concerns or even any ideas for where you want the story to go I'm open to all ideas. If **

**you do comment or review please don't be rude about I'm still new to writing and . Please and Thank you also a shoutout to my ****one favorite **

**and my two followers love you guys. That's all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Ball

Disclaimer I do not own Frozen or the song You and Me by lifehouse

* * *

Elsa laid in bed staring at her ceiling watching the frost form. She finally felt like

herself again, but she was a little uneasy. Eamon appeared in her her mind and she

smiled at the thought. Lately Eamon seemed to remain on her mind his soft brown

eyes watching her and his sweet smile. Elsa proped herself on one elbow and ran her

fingers through her hair. The morning light filled her room with a soft and golden.

After a few moments there was a knock. "Who is it," Elsa asked and it was that same

voice that gave her butterflies. "It's Eamon can I come in," he asked and Elsa smiled

inwardly, "Yes." She sat up slowly as the door opened to reveal Eamon in dark pants

and a navy military jacket. His hair was brush back, his eyes brown and bright. "How

are you feeling," he asked softly and Elsa sighed, "I'm doing better or at least I feel

better." An awkward silence passed between them, it seemed so easy for them to talk

before but now... Eamon could feel Elsa was tense and wanted to ask why. However

before he could Elsa spoke in a hard voice, "Was there another reason you came?"

Eamon was taken aback by her tone but tried not to show it. Elsa didn't want to lose

Eamon as a friend, but she also didn't want him around. Elsa still felt like it was better

that she be alone. Not even Anna could convince her other wise, but the princess was

still trying. "Uh no... I was just... I'll go now," Eamon replied nervously and sadness

apparent in his eyes. A little guilt crept up on Elsa at the sight but she soon pushed it

away. The young man left the room but stared at the door for a long time. "It's time

to get it in gear Elsa there's so much to be done," Elsa whispered to herself and went

to change. Eamon sat at the table tapping his fingers. After a few minutes Derick

walked in his hair a mess and eyes dull. "You look awful," Eamon teased and Derick

rolled his eyes. Derick had been up all night before. He was talking to the others

about the scene at the ball tonight. Originally the ball was set for tomorrow evening

but Aros was very impatient. Aaron then moved the ball to this evening. "Well the ball

is tonight," Eamon said trying to make a conversation but Derick wasn't in to it. The

duke was full of nerves and feared deeply for the plan. Eamon could feel his brother

was tense and said softly, "Derick are you alright you seem tense?" Derick jumped

and said quickly, "Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine, oh look at the time I have

to go." The duke rose from his seat and left the room with haste. Eamon watched him

and sighed, "Must be a full moon."

* * *

Derick went back to his study where Jane, Harold and Aaron were waiting. "Glad you

could make it, Aros is just about to arrive," Jane said sweetly and Derick rolled his

eyes. A few moments passed and Aros appeared. His skin pale and eyes now dark.

"Hello everyone since yesterday's attempt didn't go to well tonight things better go

perfectly, Aaron call that little girl of yours," Aros said harshly his expression hard.

Aaron bowed and left to find Aislin. After several minutes he returned with the young

girl. An evil grin grew on Aros' face as he called Aislin forward. "You've been keeping

the truth from us haven't you," Aros said his voice cold, "I haven't been hiding

anything." Aislin replied simply but her eyes gave her thoughts away. She was hiding

something and prayed Aros wouldn't be able to figure it out. The room became

extremely tense then Aros surprised everyone with his next move. He grabbed Aislins

arm and sent darkness into her. Shadows swirled around and her eyes turned black.

The young girl screamed in terror, "Stop leave her alone," Aaron shouted but Aros

silenced him. Jane looked away and Harold flinched at her screams. Derick watched

and it reminded him of when Aros did that to Eamon. After a few moments Aaron

shouted again begging Aros to let his sister go. Finally Aislin was released and she fell

to her knees, "I see we have a pure bearer. I suggest if you don't want that to happen

again show me the rest of the prophecy. Derick! This is your closure now we truly

discover if Elsa is the one." Derick tightened his jaw he spent years trying to protect

Elsa from Aros but now it was to late. He swore to her father that he would protect

her but now he was about to break that promise. Aislin sat in the middle of the floor

and the rest of the prophecy revealed itself in blue cursive writing. Aros smiled at the

words while the others were a little disappointed. The prophecy practically screamed

Elsa's name all over it. "Jane why don't you read it," Aros said and Jane nodded, " Part

two of this prophecy is meant to reveal her legacy. In Arendelle's fair kingdom a ruler

did appear. Born with a power so great, alone she stayed in fear. Although the power

was hidden one day she let it go. And the land was covered in eternal ice and snow."

As soon as Jane finished Aislin ran out the door tears in her eyes. Aaron moved to

follow her but Harold stopped him then Aros spoke, "Well now we all have closure that

Elsa is the one were after. Now Harold get to work on that plan, Aaron go make sure

everything is on position for the ball, Derick and Jane I have a special mission for you

two." With an evil smile Aros told Jane and Derick that they would be the ones to

attack Elsa.

* * *

Back in the dining room Eamon sat in his chair throwing a little flame back and forth.

Until Anna walked her eyes bright and hair in her signature braids and Kristoff next to

her. As she walked in her eyes glanced at Eamon and she was surprised to see Elsa

not by his side. "Hey Eamon where's Elsa," Anna asked sweetly and Eamon didn't

reply. A silenced stretched and Anna was becoming anxious. Then the doors opened

swiftly to reveal Elsa in her regal Queen gown. Her hair in a her signature braid that

went over her shoulder. Her dress was an ice blue with shimmers all over with short

sleeves that were transparent. Elsa stood at the door for a moment as the three of

them watched her with soft eyes. "Morning everyone," Elsa said simply clasping her

hands in front of her. Anna glanced around the room looking for frost but saw none.

"Good morning to you to, you look a lot better," with a weak smile Elsa replied, "Thank

you I feel better to." The Queens eyes glanced to Eamon then at Anna, "alright let's

have some breakfast," Anna said happily and Kristoff smiled at her. Elsa gave a quick

nod and sat down in her regular spot. "So how do you feel Elsa," Anna asked and Elsa

replied, "I feel pretty good." It was tense between the four of them as the slience

stretched. Not even Anna wanted to break it; finally servers brought the food out. Elsa

only took a few bites then got up to leave. Before she made it to the door Anna

stopped her. "Why are you in such a hurry and what's wrong," Anna asked with a light

grin. "Nothing's wrong I'm perfectly fine," Elsa said simply but Anna pouted then a

smile graced her face. "Come you and me are spending time together now and before

the ball," Anna said with a large smile. She took her sisters hand and dragged her

along. "Anna where are we going," Elsa questioned as she was being dragged through

the halls. With a laugh Anna replied, "were going to have some fun." Once in the

courtyard Anna said or really she sung, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa

laughed as Anna continued, "come on let's go and play. I barely see you anymore

come out your door it's like your going away!" Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna went on,

"We really are best buddies but now I see that you are in need of fun! Do you wanna

build snowman?" Elsa laughed again then said, "of course I do," with that Elsa through

a snow ball in the air then snow began to fall. Aislin saw the snow from her window

and smiled in awe. The young girl changed and then ran outside. She needed

something to her her mind off things; once outside she went to Elsa and said, "wow

Queen Elsa did you do this?" "I did come on Aislin were going to have some fun," Elsa

said sweetly and took Aislins hand and went over to Anna. "Alright team let's get to

work on that snowman or snow people," Anna said happily. As the three of them built

the snow family Eamon walked out. He heard laughing and saw snow. Then he picked

up some and made a snow ball. Holding it in his hand he turned the corner. There he

saw Elsa, Anna and Aislin making snowmen. Once Elsa was in view he threw it at her.

She gasped and a smile graced her features. Turning around she created a large snow

ball above her head. Eamon backed away his hand raised and Elsa's grin grew. Taking

a shot she threw it at him with a direct hit. He fell back and laughed. "You cheated,"

he smiled and Elsa laughed, "the perks of ice powers." After a moment she threw

another snow ball and ran. With a devious grin Eamon follows her. He threw one her

way but it hit Aislin and she threw one meant for Eamon but hit Anna. Now it was a

free for all snowballs flying in every direction. After several minutes of playing Aislin

said, "I'm going to get some hot chocolate anyone want to come?" "I'll join you what

about you guys," Anna said with a grin keeping her eyes on Elsa. "I'll catch up in a

minute," Elsa replied simply and walked away. Eamon watched her go as Aislin asked,

"Eamon do you want come?" "No not yet," Eamon said softly. Anna watched Eamon go

in the same direction as Elsa and sighed. She wanted to follow them but Aislin took

her hand and they were headed inside. The Queen sat down on a stone bench.

Thankfully her side wasn't bothering her anymore, but she still felt anxious. Lost in

thought she ran her fingers through her slick hair and sighed. "May I join you," Eamon

asked from behind Elsa. A light smiled graced her features without her permission.

"Sure," Elsa replied swiftly and Eamon sat next to her. "Are you excited for the ball

tonight," Eamon asked and Elsa stared ahead. She was excited but at the same time

very nervous something didn't feel right to her. "Yes I'm looking forward to it," Elsa

said elegantly and Eamon tried not to smile but failed. Soon he became lost in her

eyes and said, "It's very nice out today." Eamon said nervously and Elsa gave him a

skeptical look, "I suppose it is rather nice." Eamon mentally slapped himself for that

one. He thought to himself, 'Come on Eamon you couldn't think of anything better to say.' "Stupid," Eamon muttered and Elsa raised an eyebrow, "what's stupid, the

weather?" "No the weather isn't stupid or I don't think it is. But nothing's stupid... I

mean no... I'm stupid it's just... your beautiful... wait what," Elsa laughed at Eamons

babbling. He sighed and looked at her with soft eyes. For a long time they stayed like

that looking at each other. Meanwhile Anna just received her hot chocolate. Holding

the hot cup between her cold hands gave her pleasure. She sat across the fire place

holding her hot chocolate and watched the flames. A few moments later Kristoff

walked in with a huge smile. "Hey feisty pants," he teased, "Hey Christopher," Anna

replied with a grin and bright eyes. "So enjoying your stay in the Western Idles,"

Kristoff said happily and Anna smiled, "Yes it's seems to be going alright minus the

thing with Elsa but other than that it's pretty good." The ice harvester sat next to

Anna and wrapped one arm around her. "Are you looking forward to the dance

tonight," Kristoff asked and Anna replied happily, "of course it's going to he beautiful

and amazing." Kristoff chuckled and kissed Anna's forehead, "you truly are amazing,"

Anna leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Anna's heart began to beat faster as

she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kristoff was sweating and he prayed Anna

couldn't smell it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," Anna

breathed and Kristoff chuckled, "I love you too." Once they stopped both were out of

breath and cuddled closer together. Anna felt so warm and safe in his arm and wished

to stay in them forever. Kristoff loved Anna by his side it made him feel important and

like a protector. Slowly Anna drifted into a peaceful slumber by his side. Kristoff

noticed and watched her for several minutes as her eyes fluttered. "Oh Anna if you

only knew how much I love you," Kristoff whispered and lifted the young girl into his

arms. Kristoff walked down one hall then saw Elsa followed by Eamon. The Queen

smiled at him then her smiled faded when she saw Anna nearly limp in his arms.

"Kristoff..." Elsa said softly as he got closer, "she's perfectly fine she just fell asleep."

A wave of relief washed over Elsa and she let out a breath she had been holding. She

followed Kristoff to Anna's room. He layed her gently on the bed and smiled. "Kristoff I

wanted to say thank you for being there for my sister all this time," Elsa said softly

and Kristoff smiled, "of course and I promise to you and to her that I will always be

there." "I'm glad to hear you say that," Elsa replied with a light grin. With one last

glance at Anna she left to her room. Elsa put her hand on the door knob then Eamons

voice stopped her. "Do you mind if I ask you something," Elsa nodded slowly as

Eamon continued, "is it okay that I... well maybe accompany you? Only if you want or

I can go. I mean it's just that well I wasn't doing anything exciting so... No that came

out wrong... Your pretty... Wait hold on let me start over," Heat rose to Elsa's cheeks

and she prayed he couldn't see it. As Eamon talked Elsa sighed she wanted Eamon to

join her even with his endless chatter. Elsa smiled and said, "you talk to much, sure

you may accompany me." The Queen opened her door and allowed Eamon to come in.

Elsa sat on her bed while Eamon sat in the chair. Elsa went to work but she could feel

Eamons eyes on her. "Do you want to talk or just work?" Eamon asked and Elsa

sighed, "well we can chat every now agin but I do have to focus on these documents

to get them done." "Ugh alright here you ask me question and then I ask you question

later. It's a little game," Eamon said happily and Elsa chuckled, "alright where do you

get your stories from?" His smile faded as he whispered, "My dad used to tell Derick

and I these stories before he died. It's why I like the stories so much it's a piece of

him." "That's so sweet Eamon," Elsa said sweetly then images of her parents

appeared in her mind. "Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss as well," Elsa returned a

nod and Eamon asked, "How long have you known about your powers?" "Since I was

really little around three or four maybe," "aha sooner than me," Eamon said and Elsa

have him a skeptical look then remembered his fire powers. "When did you discover

your powers," Elsa asked and Eamon thought for a minute, "When I was seven." An

idea came to the Queens mind, "Can you show me again?" "Of course," Eamon said

with a grin. Eamon kneeled in front of Elsa and held a flame in his hand. The light

danced in his palm and Elsa was intrigued by it, while Eamon stared at Elsa intrigued

with her. After a few moments Elsa returned a nod for Eamon to stop which he did and

a silence stretched between them. "so let's see the ball doesn't start until 7:00 what

shall we do," Eamon asked and Elsa rolled her eyes. "I have some documents to

attend to, your welcome to stay but it will get pretty boring," "Doubtful I always know

how to make the most boring things fun," Eamon chided and Elsa chuckled. Sitting at

her desk she read over the documents for hours. Occasionally Eamon and Elsa would

talk but Elsa would always return to her work until Eamon became restless. "I told you

that it would be boring," Elsa teased and Eamon groaned on her bed. "What are those

documents even about anyway," "there about trade," Elsa said simply with a hint of

sadness. Ever since the big freeze six months ago many people had been hesitant to

trade with Arendelle. Mostly from fear of Elsa. "But Arendellle is the most popular

kingdom since..." Eamon trailed off when Elsa glared at him. Eamon stared deep into

her eyes and said, "I'm sorry it must have been hard," Elsa looked back at her work.

The freeze caused so many problems for Arendelle and the three partnerships she

acquired were the best ways to help her kingdom. The other kingdoms who asked

wanted her as a partner for war. "It's fine... The freeze just caused a lot of problems

for Arendelle," Elsa said flatly as images of everything that happened played through

her mind. Eamon moved closer and whispered, "May I ask what problems did it

cause?" Taking a shaky breath Elsa turned to face him his brown eyes soft. "Well once

word spread about the freeze most kingdoms were terrified. Many of them feared I

would curse their land. Others saw me as a pon to use in war. The kingdoms I refused

declared never to help Arendelle and the other kingdoms who were more fearful

wanted nothing to do with the kingdom. Now Arendelle is hanging on by a thread that

is why I need this partnership to go well." Elsa said softly with a weak smile. Eamon

could see the sadness in the Queens eyes and said, "there's more to it isn't there,"

Elsa did not reply the image of Anna as ice appeared in her mind. A silence stretched

between them. Elsa couldn't meet his gaze her eyes would give away the pain of the

past. "It's okay you don't have to tell me," Eamon finally whispered, "thank you." Elsa

replied barely loud enough to hear but it was crystal clear for Eamon. Frost began to

form on the wall near Elsa as her eyes filled with tears. She was pulled into a

flashback.

*"Anna slow down," Elsa cried then slipped on the ice. Panic welled up inside the

young princess as she saw her sister jump into the open air. Without thinking she shot

ice forward hoping it would catch her. Instead the ice contacted the red headed girls

forehead. Anna fell on the snow her body now limp. Fear and panic swirled inside Elsa

as she kneeled beside her sister. "Anna... Mamma Pappa!" Elsa cried holding her sister

as ice formed all over the room. *skipping years later* "Anna please you'll only make

it worse, there's so much your not safe here" Elsa cried as Anna sang in the

background, "we can fix this thing together." The snow swirled around faster and

faster. The fears doubts memories filled Elsas mind as the wind howled and snow

swirled. It became to much for Elsa she cried out and the snow swirled around her

coming in then shooting out. *later on* Elsa was on her knees waiting for the blow of

the blade but it never came. She turned around and saw a frozen figure. Looking up

she realized it was Anna, "Anna!" Elsa cried and stood up in front of her. The Queen

felt numb all over her little sister was gone. Turned to ice by her own hands.* exit

flashback*

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes and realized she was in someone arms. Her right arm around

the persons waist and her left hand gripping the clothes on the their chest. Her cheeks

were wet with tears and she was shaking. Slowly Elsa looked up and saw it was

Eamon who was comforting her. Heat rose to Elsa's cheeks once Eamon looked at her,

"Are you alright?" He questioned and Elsa nodded and moved away from his arms

even though she wanted to stay there. "I'm sorry," Elsa said meekly and Eamon

replied, "Don't be you were just pulled into a flashback, I guess what you saw are all

things you'd rather forget." Elsa's heart started beating so fast she was sure it would

burst, "Do you know the time?" She questioned and Eamon nodded, "two hours until

the ball I'll leave you." Eamon got up and all Elsa could do is watch him go. Elsa was a

little disappointed he left, but relieved since she collapsed on him. After a few minutes

Anna came barging in, "Great you haven't gotten ready yet come on let's go Elsa we

have a ball to prepare for," Anna cried and Elsa laughed. The young princess looped

her arm around Elsa and pulled her along to her room. "Okay help me pick a dress for

Kristoff wait that came out wrong. What I meant was help me pick a dress that

Kristoff will like," Anna said cheerfully and Elsa smiled. The princess pulled out three

dresses, one was pink and it looked like her coronation dress. Another one was a

summer green one long sleeve and other sleeve short. It had flower designs on the

bottom and shimmers on the sleeves. The last dress was blue with long sleeves and

shimmers all over. Anna tried them all on and Elsa said, "I have to say the green one

suits you the best." "Really you don't think it's to much," Anna said looking at Rlsa

with soft eyes. "not at all, Anna the green one is perfect Lrostoff will be all over you,

just make sure for my sake he doesn't have to much fun," Elsa said half serious and

half jokingly. Anna laughed then said, "Ookay anyway it's time for you to pick a

dress." "I was just going to wear my original ice dress," Elsa said simply and Anna

gaped, "No come on I'm going to help you pick a dress for sir Eamon." A pink blush

rose onto Elsa's cheeks as she said, "What I don't need a dress for Eamon, but if I was

trying to pick a dress for him what should it look like?" Anna's grin grew wider, "Well

what's his favorite color," "red," Elsa replied sadly and Anna made a hiss sound. "Well

that's going to be a problem since red is definitely not your color," Anna said and Elsa

rolled back on Anna's bed. "What am I going to do," "Don't worry I'm on it stay here,"

Anna said and left the room. Elsa stared at the ceiling and started to make snowflake

designs. She smiled at them and started to create Eamons likeness of frost. Anna

walked back and saw Elsa moving her hand around, "Elsa what are are you doing?"

Anna questioned and Elsa jumped, "nothing I'm not doing anything." The princess

looked at the ceiling and saw Eamons face only in frost. "Wow Elsa," Anna said and

Elsa blushed lightly and looked at the dress in Anna hand. It was a sky blue sleeveless

dress. About two inches above the waist line was snowflake like belt with one big one

in the center. Under the large snowflake was where the dress spilt into three parts.

Two parts went down in a bridal like style while the middle peice was there. "Anna it's

beautiful," Elsa said as she held the dress in front of her. "I knew you'd like it," Anna

said and Elsa replied happily, "like it I love it!" Elsa went and changed into the dress.

It fit perfectly. The Queen walked out from behind the curtain and Anna smiled, "you

look amazing," "thank you and you look beautiful." Elsa replied and Anna got a

mischievous idea, "wear your hair down," "What no way," Elsa said and Anna groaned.

"Come on I'll where my hair down if you will," Elsa bit the inside of her cheek and

replied, "very well." Taking a deep breath, Elsa slowly let her hair drape over her

shoulder. Anna let her hair fall back and smiled. Before the girls knew it the guest

were already in the ballroom. The Queen walked with Anna by her side to the ball

room her head high and eyes forward. Elsa and Anna waited in the corner of the room

as Aaron and Aislin made their way to the stage. Aaron was in a traditionally suit with

golden appulets and Aislin was in a golden dress short sleeve. "Good evening

everyone, I'm glad you all could make it to this extraordinary ball. Tonight we have

two special guest ladies and gentlemen may I present Queen Elsa and Princess Anna

of Arendelle," Aaron said happily. Elsa walked forward elegantly and Anna followed

close behind. Everyone in the room bowed then returned to their talking and dancing.

Aislin left minutes later to dance with a ten year old prince. Aaron kept his eyes on

them until Jane appeared and they danced together. "Is everything in position," Aaron

questioned and Jane replied softly, "yes Derick is waiting for Aros' que." The music

stopped and Jane left to meet Derick while Aaron mingled around the room. Anna left

to dance with Kristoff while Elsa remained in her spot. Her eyes wandered the room

looking for Eamon but he was nowhere to be seen. "Excuse my Queen may I have this

dance," said a voice from behind. Elsa sighed and turned to see Eamon standing

behind her. "Sorry to disappoint but I don't dance," Elsa replied and Eamon gave her a

skeptical look. "I'm sure your better than you think," Eamon said and took Elsa by the

hand and pulled her to the dance floor. They stood in the center and he put his hand

around her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder while their other hands

intertwined. The music began to play and they danced together in fluid motions, "see

you dance amazing," "thank you but everyone's staring," Elsa said nervously. Eamon

twirled her around then said, "don't worry about them it's just you and me right now."

A light blush appeared on Elsa face as they continued to dance. Elsa's world seemed

to disappear when she was in his arms. It was as if time stopped and nothing else

mattered. To Eamon Elsa felt so small and fragile, but at the same time someone you

didn't want to mess with. He loved the feeling of her petite firgure on his arms. "Well

Snow Queen I bet your a great figure skater to after that dance," Eamon said playfully

and Elsa laughed, "yes I suppose what about you where did you learn to dance so well

fire cracker?" "My mother made me take dancing classes," Eamon said reluctantly and

Elsa replied with a light smile, "My dad taught me while skating came naturally." The

music stopped and so did the two of them. Other people wanted to dance and

congratulated Elsa on the big partnership. Sadly the Queen was pulled away from

Eamon. Derick was hiding in the west wind watching Elsa with close eyes. There was a

large chandelier in the center of the ceiling. Aros' assignment for Derick was for him

to make it 'fall' on her. It would cuase enough damage chaos and to top it off Aros had

his shadows ready to abduct Elsa. Derick had tried so hard to push Aros away but all

his attempts failed. Originally the plan was to kidnap Elsa after the meeting, but Aros

impatient as he was changed it. Aros was sure Elsa was the one he was after but he

had one more test for the snow Queen. Elsa stood by the food table and was elbowed

by Anna, "Hey I saw that dance with Eamon how was it?" Elsa glanced around to

make sure Eamon wasn't around then whispered, "It was amazing everything was just

perfect Anna." Anna smiled with glee and responded, "Awe how cute anyway I have to

go we'll talk later." With that the young princess left her sister's side. Elsa saw

chocolate on the table and her eyes lit up, she glanced around to see if anyone was

looking. No one was and she took four pieces of chocolate squares. Quickly she put

one in her mouth then another, "I saw that," said Eamon from behind. The Queen

jumped and coughed, "Ahem saw what sir flame master," "shoving chocolate in your

face malady snowflake." Elsa rolled her eyes and ate another piece of chocolate,

"What's your favorite kind, I prefer milk chocolate." Eamon asked eating a piece of

chocolate, "I could for dark or milk chocolate," Elsa said simply. "It certainly is one

great party don't you think," Eamon said and Elsa nodded however she felt a little off.

Not like recently, but just off, "Excuse me," Elsa said and left the ballroom to the

courtyard. Breathing in the cold winter air Elsa looked at the moon full and bright. "Is

it alright that I join you Queen Elsa," Eamon said and Elsa turned to face him. His

brown eyes soft, hair combed but still scruffy. He stood tall before Elsa and said, "I've

really enjoyed getting to know you these past few days." 'Me too,' Elsa thought as

Eamon contiued, "I like you a lot and I want to contiued to get to know you," 'Me too,'

Elsa screamed in her mind but couldn't say the words. In a soft tone barely reaching a

whisper Eamon said, "Queen Elsa I really really like you, when I'm with you I feel like

I can tell you anything and let it go." Elsa stared deep into his eyes and whispered,

"Over the short time I have known you I have grown very fond of you." "Elsa don't

talk to me as the Queen talk to me like your Elsa," Eamon said a pleading look in his

eyes. "I like you a lot to Eamon, but it would never work," Elsa said softly and looked

away. Then she felt arms wrap around her, "Why not can't we at least try," Eamon

whispered and Elsa couldn't take it. She left back to the ballroom but Eamon stopped

her holding her hand tight. Then he had an idea and pulled her on the dance floor.

Eamon stared deep into Elsa's eyes, he put one hand on her waist and put his free

hand in hers. Slowly she lifted her free hand and put it on his shoulder. They began

dancing together and Eamon started.

**(Eamon/** Both /_Elsa)_

**What day is it and in what month, this clock never seemed so alive**.**I can't **

**keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much.**

** it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose. And **

**it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my **

**eyes off of you."**

He twirled Elsa around her eyes soft and facial expression saddened with a little smile

forming. He pulled her in closer and she went along.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on _

_words... You've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here.  
_

_Because it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove. _

_And it's you and me and of the people and I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off _

_of you._

**Something about you now that I can't quite figure it out. Everything she does **

**is beautiful. Everything she does is right. Cause it's you and me and of the **

**people nothing to do nothing to lose. And it's you and me and of the all the **

**people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.**

You and me and of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove. And it's you and 

me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.

**What day is it and in what month? This clock never seemed so alive**.

Eamon and Elsa stared at each other and leaned in slowly. Only millimeters apart she

could feel his hot breath and she wanted him so bad. Their lips touched but it only

lasted a moment his warm and hers cold. Elsa stepped back sadness in her eyes and

Eamon looked hurt. "I'm sorry," he said and she shook her, "you shouldn't be." Elsa

replied then kissed his cheek, "I want to as well but we need to take it slow," Elsa

whispered and Eamon nodded, "I'll do whatever her royal ice ness wishes." Elsa

smiled and was lost in the crowd of people. Eamon watched her go and smiled then

Anna her eyes piercing. "Princess," he started but Anna stopped him, "come outside

with me," Eamon nodded and followed her to back. His heart was beating so fast he

was sure she could hear it. Anna leaned against one of the court yard pillars then said,

"Look Eamon I've seen the way Elsa looks at you it's different. When you look at her

it's the same. I just want you to know, I thank you; Elsa isn't good at opening up and

I think you broke that barrier in a matter of days. Anyway what I wanted to say was

watch out for her and if you hurt her I have some troll friends who know a lot about

curses." "Trust me princess I would rather die before I think about hurting her,"

Eamon said and Anna nodded then the shouting started. "It's the Queen," yelled one,

"someone get help," called another. Anna and Eamon ran inside to see people running

all around trying to get away from something. Anna saw the chandelier had fallen and

Elsa was right next to it lying on the floor unconcious. "Elsa," Anna cried and moved

through the crowd and was by Elsa side in no time. Elsa had two cuts on her face not

deep only a skim. Glass was in her legs and her arms with cuts all over her dress and

skin. On Elsa's right side was a small gash but it was bleeding out. Eamon was by

Anna's side and looked Elsa over as the room was still filled with chaos. Then black

powder swirled around the three of them. An evil laughed and the black powder

covered Elsa completely and she disappeared right through Anna and Eamons hands.

Anna screamed and Eamon cried out Elsa's name when she vanished. The powder

disappeared along with Elsa. Tears formed in Anna's eyes and began to stream her

cheeks. The people in the room were completely still and silent to see Eamon and

Anna holding a piece of Elsa's dress. Anna was scared then anger soon replaced fear,

"I want as many men as I can get the search for the Queen is of the utmost

importance. Where is the prince and the duke I want to see them?" Aaron ran forward

and yelled to his men, "find any clues you can to help us find Queen Elsa! Don't worry

Anna my men will find her and everything will be okay." Anna wanted to believe Aaron

so much but the doubts came into her mind. Kristoff ran and wrapped his arms

around Anna, "I was so afraid are you alright?" "I'm fine I hope Elsa is to," Anna

whispered and was escorted from the ballroom to her suite. To the kingdoms the

Queen was missing, but to Anna and Eamon as well it was Elsa who was gone not just

the Queen.

* * *

**Comment or review what you thought of this chapter please and thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen or chasing cars by snow patrol**

* * *

Chapter Five Search and Rescue

Outside the castle gates, Derick held Elsa in his arms with Jane and Harold close

behind him. "Where is Aros meeting us," Harold questioned and Jane replied, "he isn't

meeting us were bringing her to him. Right here Derick hold Elsa tight it's going to be

a bumpy ride." Derick nodded and waited for the portal then soon a swirling black

dust portal appeared before them. Harold went first followed by Jane then Derick went

through Elsa still in his arms. They arrived in an under ground dungeon like

headquarters. Stone walls torches on the walls and cells with iron bars. Except a few

prison cells had wooden doors with stone walls. One of these cells belonged to Elsa.

They walked through tha halls slowly and Derick was practically taking baby steps.

"Come on Derick you are so slow," Jane said half teasing, "well she has a gash on her

side you know and it's bleeding a lot," Derick said softly. Jane opened the for Derick

and he laid Elsa down on the bed and attended to her wounds. Derick and Jane put on

their mask and got to work on Elsa. The wound was not big, but there was a lot of

blood. Jane ripped a hole in Elsa's dress so she could look at the wound better. Elsa

opened her eyes slowly and looked at them weakly. "It's okay my Queen were here to

help," Jane whispered as she wrapped Elsa's mid abdomen with gauze. Her eyes didn't

show fear, they showed only pain. "Anna... Where..." The Queen trailed off and Jane

said, "not here and perfectly safe." A gracious smile appeared on Elsa's face and her

eyes closed once again into unconcious. "She has several cuts from the glass but

those will be easy to heal," Derick whispered and Jane nodded. Jane rubbed her hands

together and created little light particles. She procceeded and moved her hands over

Elsa cuts but they did not heal. "Why won't they heal," Jane questioned and Detick

replied, "because it's the dark magic." At first Jane didn't understand, but she didn't

have much expierienced with dark magic. Aros was standing outside the door and Elsa

tensed she could feel his prensence. "Derick you have to get Aros to leave she's been

exposed to much dark magic for one night," Jane said after a few moments Elsa let

out a blood curtling scream. "Aros get out of here," Derick shouted, he received a loss

of breath and gasped for air. Elsa screamed once again that sent chills done Dericks

spine. "Elsa it's okay," Jane said rubbing Elsa's shoulder. The Queen was still tense

then Jane had an idea, "Derick sing with me," "why?" Derick questioned and Jane

sighed, "it might help her relax." Derick scuffed but agreed he couldn't take the look

of Elsa so vulnerable. Jane whispered in his ear, "that's a solo," Derick complained and

Jane groaned, "fine I thought you would want to help her in anyway you could. I

guess I was wrong." Jane snapped and recovered a glare from Derick. Jane rolled her

eyes and pulled out a golden flower. It had healing abilities and something Elsa

needed more than healing. She needed light, "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power

shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been

hurt change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was

mine. What once was mine." The flower glowed for a moment more than it's light

went out. All of Elsa's wounds were healed, but the gash was still open however the

bleeding had stopped. Jane sighed and Derick kept his eyes on Jane. "Why won't her

wound heal," Derick growled and Jane didn't know the answer. "Dark magic I guess,

come on Derick," Jane whispered holding his hand, "what if.." "Aros won't risk

anything Derick at least not yet, take a deep breath it'll be okay," Jane said with a

reassuring smile but she was trying to convince herself more than Derick. With one

last glance at Elsa and they left her to rest. Anna was pacing in her room tears

streaming her cheeks. She wished she would have been there by Elsa then maybe she

could have helped. There was a knock on the door and it was Kristoff, "any word

about Elsa?" "No the men just left, Anna take a deep breath I'm sure Elsa is fine,"

Kristoff reassured and Anna's positive nature wanted to take over. But instead anger

fueled her, "No you don't know if she's okay! What if she's gone Kristoff and never

coming back!" Anna's teal eyes filled with terror fear and sadness, Kristoff moved to

wrap his arms around her. But Anna moved away, "stop Kristoff," Anna said her voice

cold and Krostoff looked away. He knew Anna was lost and in pain and he only wanted

to help her. Now Anna was pushing people away. "Anna I know Elsa will be fine,"

Krostoff said softly and Anna screamed, "No you don't know anything!" "There are

some things that I just know, Elsa is strong and she will fight to get back home to

you," Kristoff said barely above a whisper. "Kristoff just go away please," Anna said

angry, but hurt. "Anna I'm trying to help you, don't shut me out because I will never

go away," Kristoff nearly shouted and Anna gasped. Anna closed her eyes and looked

out the window. Flashbacks of standing outside Elsa's door thinking those words, 'why

did you shut me out.' Kristoff advanced to Anna and held her hand tight. "I'm here

Anna," Kristoff finally said and Anna broke down. Kristoff wrapped his arms around

her as she cried into his chest, "I'm afraid," Anna sobbed. "I know but I'll be here for

you," Krostoff replied. He lifted her into his arms and set her on the bed, "thanks

Kristoff," Anna breathed, "will you stay?" "Of course Anna," Keistoff whispered with

soft eyes and a light smile. Anna was wrapped safely in Krostoffs arms as tears fell

down her cheeks. Eventually the young princess drifted to sleep in the ice harvesters

arms.

* * *

*early next morning* Elsa lay on the bed asleep as Derick watched her.

Watching the Queen in this state made him sick and the final words from his dear

friend King Nicholas played through his mind. 'I trust you Derick please watch out for

Elsa,' the King said and Derick replied, 'I promise to keep her safe.' Derick ran his

fingers through his hair and sighed his green eyes pained. Soon the door opened to

reveal Aros. He grinned at the sight of Elsa and said in awe, "look Derick oh look at

her." He walked over to Elsa and stood over her for a moment then held his index and

middle finger together on the side of her head. He moved it over her forehead for a

moment then Elsa started to tense up. Aros stopped and waited a moment then Elsa

gasped but didn't wake up. She was fighting a scream that was rising in her throat.

"Aros please enough," Derick said trying not to glare. Aros frowned then put his whole

hand on Elsa's cheek. With hard eyes Aros said, "Maybe? Derick leave now!" Derick

hesitated but gave Elsa one last glance and left the cell. Aros backed up and watched

Elsa for a minute then her eyes opened. It was so dark in the cell she didn't notice

Aros was standing there. Her side ached and moved her hand over the wound. The

memory of the glass cutting deep into her skin made her her insides churn. Elsa then

looked at the window and it reminded her of when she was imprisoned in Arendelle.

Elsa proped herself on one elbow as she stared out the window. Fear was the only

feeling she could make sense of except for a dull pain in her side. Last nights events

replayed in her mind, dancing with Eamon then nearly being crushed by a chandelier

like at her ice palace. She moved again and realized she wasn't shackled by her

captors this sent a wave of relief through her. Slowly she stood up, "Hello glad to see

your awake," Aros finally said and Elsa jumped, "who are you and where am I?" Elsa

asked; Aros stepped closer to Elsa but she stepped back. "I go by many names and as

for where you are will remain a mystery," Aros said with a smirk on his face. A silence

stretched between them as Elsa was trying to come up with a plan to escape. "You

won't be able to escape on your own," Aros said with a gleam of amusement in his

eyes "why is that," Elsa said strongly, but fear in her eyes made her look weak. Aros

chuckled at her attempt then spoke smoothly, "you are only strong when angry or

some sort of emotion is driving you. Right now I can smell your fear." Elsa glared and

tried to use her ice magic, but nothing happened. She widened her eyes as she looked

at her hands. For once her hands felt hot, "it's temporary my dear, the shift is capable

of a pause." Elsa knew nothing about a pause but the word shift made her tremble, "A

pause," Elsa questioned her voice shaking. Aros advanced until he stood over Elsa she

took another step back but was against the wall. Her back against the cold stones sent

chills down her spine. Aros was nearly two feet taller than Elsa as he stood over her.

"Tell me Elsa how much do you know about a shift," Aros asked and Elsa didn't know

much about it. Panic filled Elsa's thoughts as she tried to remain calm but her eyes

gave it away. Aros grabbed Elsa's arm and her eyes widened in fear. His hand felt cold

like stone, but strangely hot like fire. A serge of pain washed over Elsa and she

couldn't hold back a scream of terror. Her side screamed in agony and her legs began

to shake. She could feel every vein in her body burning yet cold; a sharp pain went

through her and she cried out once again. Derick heard her and banged on the door

but Aros silenced him. Elsa fell to her knees Aros still holding her arm streaming the

darkness through her veins. The Queen could not sense anything around her and she

saw darkness consume her heart. A vision of Elsa standing in the fjord wearing a black

dress, her platinum blonde hair with streaks of black hair and her blue eyes now black

like thick ash and smoke. Elsa couldn't believe who she saw and that it was her. Aros

was having a vison as well but of present day. He saw her soul, bright and loving and

the darkness was hurting her no it was killing her. Everyone knows light and dark

don't mix. Slowly he released his grip on her and Elsa gasped for air. "Just as I

thought," Aros whispered and bent down to Elsa. She was fighting the tears but she

wasn't fooling anyone. What she saw sent fear in every corner of her mind. Aros lifted

her chin and said, "a pure heart she has and a darkened one she will receive." Her

blue eyes glossy and expression frightened, but also broken. Aros searched her eyes

and saw it all, slowly he left Elsa alone on her knees. Once Aros closed the door Derick

attacked him from the side. But swiftly Aros knocked Derick to the ground. "Why

would you do that," Derick questioned through his gritted teeth. Aros looked back at

the cell door and spoke, "I needed to be sure it was her, darkness doesn't mix with

her well." Aros walked away but Derick wasn't down with him. "The prophecy says the

child will recieve a darkened heart if darkness doesn't mix with her then..." "No you

see she has a pure soul and heart so darkness won't mix. Naturally darkness will mix

with anyone normal. But with powers you are on sides pure or corrupted. Her soul is

pure, but I saw a pinch of darkness in her heart. In order for her to turn on the proper

day darkness must be added gradually." Aros was pleased and angry as he walked

away to his office. Derick watched him disappear around the corner and growled; Jane

soon appeared around the corner, "I just saw Aros, what happened I heard Elsa

scream?" "He sent darkness through her veins," Derick spat out and Jane gasped.

Tying her mask on she went inside the cell where Elsa remained on her knees. Elsa

looked up at Jane her eyes telling her story. Jane bent down and whispered, "don't

worry my Queen I'm here to help you." The Queen was surprised to hear those words

then proceeded to whisper, "who are you?" "A friend, back up is coming to bring you

back to the kingdom. For now I advise for you to rest so your wound can heal," Jane

whispered and Elsa wanted to ask more questions but nodded. The Queens thoughts

were racing, she didn't know whether or not to trust Jane. But right now she needed

any help she could get. Jane helped Elsa sit on the bed and the Queen asked, "How

long does it last, the pause I mean?" "I'm not sure but check on it now and again, I

must go but I'll be back as soon as I can," once again Elsa nodded and was left alone.

The Queen pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears fall. Fear was something

she was used to but now all she felt was terror and pain. Jane left and gave Derick the

signal to leave and keep the soldiers on the right course. Derick returned to his

quarters and after an hour everyone was up and looking for the Queen.

* * *

Anna sat at the dining table with Aaron, King Harold, Eamon, and Derick soon joined

them with a few other military leaders. "We just sent a small group out into the woods

on the northern path. Later this evening two other groups will be leaving one going

west another going east. And God forbid they took Elsa down south," Harold said his

eyes hard and forward. A man with grey hair and brown eyes spoke, "Commander

Laer and I will be taking a few men to search the near by woods." "That's great

Captain Hale hopefully we will get word of Elsa soon," Aaron said and Eamon just

stared. He knew it was better for him to remain quiet so he wouldn't say something

that he would regret. His eyes were her and he didn't want people to see even if they

knew about his fire powers. "Whoever stole Elsa has some sort of dark magic," Eamon

interjected avoiding anyone's gaze and Anna nodded, "would any of you happen to

know anything about dark magic, it might be the only lead we have?" Harold bit his

tongue, but kept a refined expression. He wasn't a fan of dark magic but the subject

never really bothered him. Aaron on the other hand was different. The subject of dark

magic bothered him immensely. Aaron tensed then spoke swiftly, "In the red forest

about a few miles from here people have reported dark magic before." Anna nodded

and said, "Commander Laer and Captain Hale I'm requesting that you and your men

go to this forest. I have heard your team is exceptional therefore they would be

perfect." Both men bowed to Anna in agreement and respect, but also in sadness. "I

volunteer to go with them," Eamon said making eye contact with the leaders, those

who knew of his powers were unphased by his eyes. Those who didn't know of his

powers were shocked. "Alright then we have our plan and our teams," Aaron said

happily, but also pained. Anna looked at Aaron with glossy eyes and said softly,

"please repeat the plans," Aaron nodded to Harold to explain. Harold looked at the

princess without pity in his eyes, but in his voice, "Well princess we are sending

different groups to different places. If they are holding Elsa as a hostage against us

then we cooperate. If not then the men are ordered to fight through whatever force

comes their way and get the Queen out of there safely," Anna nodded slightly then

stared at the table as the meeting went on. Mainly they talked about finding Elsa and

what to do when she came back and the meeting was over. Everyone was looking for

Elsa there wasn't a moment to waste. Anna wandered the hallways until Aislin came

by. The young girl took Anna's hand and pulled her down the hallway. "Aislin I'm..."

"Shh just wait," Aislin replied still holding Anna's hand as they walked. Aislin stopped

in front of two large double doors that opened to a living room. To the left was a fire

place and a forest green couch. On the right was another set of mahogany double

doors. Straight ahead was a giant arch window with a little sitting place at the bottom.

"You can sit in here and no one will disturb you," Aislin said softly her eyes bright and

lively. Anna looked at her graciously and whispered, "thank you." For hours Anna sat

by the window and watched the snow fall. She leaned her head against the cold

window as tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "Elsa please stay safe and come

home soon." Anna pulled her knees close to her chest thinking. It seemed as though

this trip would be the death of Elsa. First the sea sickness, the attack with Eamon and

now this. Anna tried to remain positive telling herself that Elsa would come back, but

she wasn't sure. The questions of doubt whether or not Elsa would return safe or alive

filled Anna's mind. Kristoff watched Anna helplessly from his spot by the door. His

attempts to help Anna all seemed to fail because she pushed him away. After a few

moments he left her alone again. Eamon walked into the large room and spotted Anna

and said, "do you mind if I join you?" The princess didn't bother to look at Eamon but

she shook her head. The young man sat across from Anna in silence watching the

flurries. The image of Elsa dancing made Eamon smile, but he felt empty. He put his

hand on the window and whispered Elsa. Then he felt as though someone else entered

the room, he turned around but no one was there. After a moment he realized it was

Elsa he could feel her. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling in his stomach and chest.

Eamon could feel her prescence and Anna felt a rush of cold energy go through her

and prick her skin. Looking away from the window Anna stared at Eamon, and

whispered, "did you feel that?" Eamon nodded he felt Elsa or he thought it was Elsa.

They felt her as of she was right next to them but miles away. However doubt crept on

them. Anna looked out the window and watched the snow fall again. Her heart began

to pound at the hope of Elsa sending a sign to them. This gave Anna an idea, "maybe

she's trying to contact us, the flurries must mean something." "But what," Eamon

asked Anna thought for a minute, "I don't know, but I have an idea on where she

might be," "where," Eamon questioned looking at the princess skeptically. "She's in

the woods, but underground I'm sure of it," Anna said and Eamon smiled, "I think

your right. Come on we need a map to see what forest someone would take Elsa to

and see if there are any hidden bunkers out there." Eamon showed Anna the way to

the library where they tore through pages mlooking for a map of the forests and of

any magic traces. Eamon ran through the library looking for the right books. Anna

tore through scrolls hoping it would reveal something. Both came up short...

* * *

Elsa laid on the bed keeping one hand on her bandages. The wound didn't hurt much

anymore but It was still irritating to Elsa. The bleeding had started again not that she

could feel it but the bandages were becoming damp. Slowly she sat up and put her

hands together and tried to create snowflakes. Nothing happened. Elsa breathed a

chuckle and whispered, "never thought I'd miss having ice powers so much." Elsa

frowned at the memories of when she wanted her powers gone, but being locked in

this cell changed her opinion. Locked in a cell wounded made her feel helpless and

alone. Running her fingers through her platinum blonde hair she groaned. "There has

to be a way out of here," Elsa looked out the window for a moment *flash* Elsa

moved to the window but couldn't go any further. Chained to the wall with iron gloves

around her hands.*flash* Slowly Elsa stood up and touched the window. It was cold

but the cold Elsa was used to. Pressing her palm against the window she took a deep

breath. After a moment her palm burned. She looked at it and it was bright pink and

very warm, "charming," Elsa muttered. The Queen leaned against the wall and

wrapped her arms around herself. She kept one hand tight on her wound hoping the

bleeding would stop. Elsa saw the flurries she hoped that she was causing this

weather, but it was still winter in the Western Isles. Her thoughts were racing about

everything, then her thoughts wandered to Eamon. She longed for his warm smile and

soft brown eyes. Then she heard in a very faint voice someone say her name. Putting

her hand on the window she whispered, "Eamon." She could feel him so close but far

away. Closing her eyes she pictured his exact likeness. On the ship the way the fire

light danced on his light medium skin. His dark brown hair combed but scruffy in the

back. Finally his intense brown eyes staring deep into hers, she wondered if maybe

they changed color while she was away. The feeling of his warm lips on hers the other,

she breathed a sigh at the memory. Then she felt Annas prescence. Thoughts of her

little sister crept into her mind. Her red hair in two braids and her emerald eyes bright

and happy. *flash* "Elsa do you wanna build a snowman," Anna asked staring at her

seven year old sister with bright eyes. "Of course Anna," Elsa replied with a huge

smile. *flash* Elsa slipped down the wall onto the floor and let a few tears fall. The

Queen held her hands out in front of her for moment then tried to create ice or snow.

A little snowflake barely an inch appeared in her hand. It wasn't much but it was

enough for Elsa. She went to the wooden door and looked at the lock, her best bet

was to freeze it off. However her powers were still paused and she didn't want to be

here any longer who knows what the man planned for her. Laying back on the bed she

relaxed and tried to think of an escape plan. Soon Elsa slipped into unconsciousness

and was surrounded by darkness; what felt like moments later there was a click and

Elsa jumped as the door opened to reveal Aros and two others. The commander and

the captain but with masks. The Queen hardened her eyes looking at Aros and he

seemed amused. "How are you feeling Elsa," Aros asked but Elsa didn't answer and he

shrugged. "Come on Elsa," there was a pause, "where to," Elsa questioned fear and

panic swirling around inside her. Then black powder began to swirl around her. It rose

from her feet and slowly engulfed her. Ice began to form on the walls as the powder

continued to swirl. Once she breathed it in her eyes turned black and she fell

unconscious and Aros caught her. Lifting her swiftly into bridal style he left with her to

the location.

* * *

After three hours of searching Anna and Eamon were becoming disheartened. No

news of Elsa from any of the returning groups but soon more groups were leaving.

"What are we going to do," Anna questioned and Eamon sighed, "I don't know." A

long silence stretched between them until the doors flew open. Kristoff stood in the

door and said, "a snowstorm in the Jadeforest." Anna and Eamon exchanged a look it

had to be Elsa. Eamon took charge he was ready for Elsa to return. "Get the soldiers

were heading to the Jade forest," Eamon said and Kristoff nodded. Eamon gathered

the next group and told them where they were headed while Derick told the men who

working with Aros what to do. It was a simple plan but if it didn't go well Aros was

going to have a fit. Eamon changed into the soldiers uniform and grabbed his swords.

He was skilled with duel blades and with his fire power there was a little trick he could

do with them. Five men not including Derick and Eamon were headed to the Jade

forest. "Alright men let's move out," Eamon said and they all followed his lead. Anna

wished to go with them but Kristoff wouldn't let her go he needed to be sure she

remained safe. "Kristoff I have to go," "No, I won't lose you Anna," Kristoff said hard

with fearful eyes. "Kristoff let me go," Anna pleaded but Krostoff only stared into her

eyes. "Anna please if anything happens to you..." Krisofftrailed off and Anna wrapped

her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled up and

thought, 'come home Elsa please.'

* * *

Elsa laid on the snow on her back staring at the trees. The snow was

falling hard without much wind. She looked around but saw no one she was alone.

This was her chance to get home back to Anna and... Eamon. The Queen sat up slow

trying not to irritate the wound in her side. As she stood up Elsa felt a sharp pain in

her side that made her fall straight on her knees. Aros had a plan and right now he

was just at the beginning. Then she heard a dark voice say, "they will turn on you 've

frozen your entire kingdom and have already hurt Anna twice." Pain stabbed Elsa

chest at the voices words. "Your a monster," it called, "the storm will only get worse."

With every word the voice said it stabbed Elsa's heart making her want to cry out.

Elsa had to leave the wind was picking up speed and the snow was becoming thicker.

Tying her hair back she ran. Despite the pain in her side she ran as fast as she could.

"A frozen heart," the voice shouted and the wind picked up speed. Elsa ran her hair

flying in the wind, lungs burning from the cold air and her side screaming in agony.

She felt pressure on her shoulders pushing her onto the ground. From running to

walking to crawling. The weight was too much for Elsa and the wind wasn't helping. All

she could see was white snow flying around rapidly. "Stay awake Elsa," she whispered

but her eyes were heavy and she wanted to give in. Elsa put her hand on her side it

was damp and warm then she looked down. The crimson red blood striking against

the white snow. 'So much craziness in so little time. I can't believe this is how I'll go

down. This is it... no it can't be,' Elsa thought to herself. Her eyes were extremely

heavy each blink harder than the last. "Help me, someone please help," Elsa

whispered but now would hear her. And darkness consumed her. Eamon was walking

with the men close behind as the storm was getting worse. "Were on the right track

men," Eamon yelled over the wind and the men cheered. They were close to finding

their Queen. Trudging through the snow became harder and harder as the wind began

to pick up speed. The storm was only getting worse and most of the men couldn't

keep up. "It's too thick of a storm sir," one man called and Derick gave his brother a

pleading look. It was apparent the men couldn't keep up but Eamon still had to find

Elsa. "Very well I will go ahead, Derick get these men out of here and I will meet you

there soon." Eamon said and Derick nodded slowly. This was the plan and Derick had

to listen if not Aros still had a hold on Eamon. Eamon ran ahead and used his fire

power along with his swords to see and get through. "Elsa," he cried at the top of his

lungs, "Elsa it's me Eamon!" No answer and he kept shouting her name as if his life

depended on it. Elsa was still lying in the snow and her heard her name faintly.

Opening her eyes she saw only snow then heard her name called. "Eamon," she

whispered and sat up slowly. As she sat up Aros appeared and knelt before her, "stay

away from me!" Elsa yelled and Aros only moved closer, "remember this Elsa, you

won't be able to run forever." With that Aros vanished into the storm and Elsa tried to

stand. Then she fell back down and started to crawl. "Eamon," she whispered and

stopped and fell into the snow, "Elsa," he cried and then Elsa pushed herself up and

walked slowly. Holding her side she whispered, "Eamon," she didn't think he'd hear

her, but he heard her loud and clear, "Elsa!" Eamon cried then he saw a small figure in

the distance. His heart raced and he ran to her, she could see his flame and hobbled

closer to him. Her heart swelled to see him out here running to her. Tears formed in

Elsa's eyes as she trudged over to him. Eamon was so happy Elsa was alive and he

couldn't believe it. Nothing else mattered to him except Elsa. He was now a few feet in

front of her and she collapsed into his arms. Eamon wrapped his arms around her and

the storm froze. The snow stopped and fell softly and the wind was calm no longer

howling. "Your here, you're actually here," Elsa whispered and Eamon lifted her into

his arms bridal style. "Of course I'm here I'll always be here," Eamon said and he

looked into Elsa blue eyes. For a moment they stayed like that just staring. Eamon

smiled at her with that same light grin he always had. His next move didn't surprise

Elsa one bit, pressed his lips against hers and Elsa didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

She closed her ice and melted against his lips and Eamon smiled through the kiss with

happiness. His lips were hot like fire and hers were cold as ice. They fit together like

puzzle pieces it was perfect as though nothing could break it. Both stopped at the

same time out of breath with soft eyes. "Does this mean..." Eamon whispered and

Elsa replied, "yes... My answer is yes." Eamon couldn't help but grin as Elsa wrapped

her arms around his neck and nuzzled up into his embrace. He held her tight and

walked through the snow. Only minutes later he found the rest of the group. As the

group returned to the edge of the forest Jane, Harold, and Aaron stood behind the

trees watching. Derick already did this part now it was their turn. Each held black

powder in hand then threw in the air. Quickly and swiftly the powder traveled to Elsa

and went into her wound. This would cause Elsa a lot of problems later on but for now

there would be no effect. The darkness traveled to her heart, but she didn't feel it. All

the puzzle pieces of Aros' plan were falling into place. Eamon brought Elsa straight to

her suite and laid her in bed gently and kissed her forehead as she slept and she

opened her eyes slowly. "Eamon will you sing for me," Elsa whispered and Eamon

replied softly, "of course." "Wait," Elsa said softly, "will you lie with me for a minute?"

The Queen felt extremely embarrased but her side ached and she didn't want to feel

alone, "anything for you," Eamon whispered and laid next to Elsa. He wrapped his

arms around her and sung.

We'll do it all, everything, on our own

We don't need, anything, or anyone

If I lay here, if I just lay here, will you lie with me and just forget the world

I don't quite know how to say how I feel

Those three words are said too much and not enough

If I just lay here if I just late here will you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what wet told before were to old

Show me a garden thematic bursting it Iife

Let's waste time chasing cars aliens our heads

I need your grace to remind me to find my own

If I just late here if I just lay here will you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what were told before we get too old

Show me a garden that bursting into life

All that I am all that I ever was, was here in your perfect eyes their all I can see

I don't know where confused about how as well

Just know that things will never change us at all

If I lay here if I just lay here will you lie with me and just forget the world?

After five minutes Elsa fell asleep in Eamons arms and he gently slipped from under

the covers. And in perfect timing because once he set the covers over Elsa the doctors

came in followed by Anna. Anna was so happy to see Elsa that is brought tears to

heeyes. The young princes ran to Eamon and hugged him tight, "Oh thank you Eamon

thank you so," Anna cried and Eamon gave her a squeeze back. He had no words to

say he was to happy about his moment with Elsa. Except he couldn't help but wonder

how would they act once all of this was over. Would it be the same of completely

different. Once the doctors finished working on the now asleep Quee they have Anna

the medicine and gave her the instructions. For the night she was going to watch Elsa

and give her the medicne. Eamon joined her he wanted to not only keep an eye on

Elsa but also get to know Anna as well. At first the silence was awkward, but it soon

turned into light converstion and a few jokes here and there. It made Anna have a

little more reassurance that Elsa was in good hands. She hoped that Emain could

protect Les a form any danger. Sadly Eamon wouldn't be to protect Rlsa from every

danger. Especially the danger that awaits the Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Hey sorry this took so long I had lacrosse and volleyball all last **

**week and weekend and never got around to writing. Anyway a shout out to **

**my lovely favoriters and followers. Also to my reviewer which made my day. **

**Anyway without further a due the long awaited chapter six. Disclaimer: I do **

**not own Frozen or the songs Wanted by Hunter Hayes or You and I by One **

**Direction. **

* * *

Elsa laid in the warm sheets of her suite with Eamon by her side. It was around two in

the morning and Eamon was still up watching her sleep. They had returned hours ago

and news spread quickly that the Queen of Arendelle was safe. Eamon stared at Elsa's

peaceful expression. Her eyes fluttered lightly in dream and he smiled at her. Her hair

was down instead of up or in a braid. Honestly Eamon liked the sight of her. Anna

came in with more bandages and medicine, "how's she doing," Anna whispered setting

the stuff down. "Pretty good her wound has stopped bleeding but we need to keep the

pressure on also we have to wake her for the medicine," Eamon whispered and Anna

nodded. With light footsteps Anna went to Elsa's side. It was obvious that Anna was

extremely nervous and tense. She gave Elsa a light shake, "come on Elsa wake up for

a second." Elsa opens her eyes slowly and groaned with a light smile, "can't I just

sleep?" "No your majesty you have to take this medicine to help your side," Eamon

said softly and Elsa sighed. Sitting up slowly and letting her hair drape behind her as

she took the medicine from Anna. Two pills every few hours. After she took the

medicine Elsa made a small gag noise. The medicine left an awful taste in her mouth.

Next was to change her gauze. Eamon handed Anna the gauze for Elsa's wound and

she went to work. Unwrapping the gauze slowly and revealing Elsa's gash but it didn't

look as bad a before. It was pink and no more blood was coming out, but until the

doctor could come Anna needed to make sure the bleeding didn't start again. Swiftly

Anna wrapped freshed gauze around Elsa's waist tight but not to tight. "Thanks," Elsa

whispered and Anna smiled in return. After the Queen laid back down she looked at

Eamon and he smiled at her in relief and happiness. Once the Queen closed her eyes

she was fast asleep. Anna sighed and sat in the chair next to Eamon, "she'll be just

fine Anna don't worry." "I'm not worried that she won't be okay I'm worried that this

could happen again," Anna whispered keeping her eyes on Elsa. "If this happens again

then we'll be ready," Eamon said and Anna looked at him with soft eyes and smiled.

Anna and Eamon had only light conversation and that was all. Eamon knew the

princess as jumpy and bubbly, but right now she was focused and intense. Anna

shivered, "are you cold," Eamon asked and Anna shook her head no, "I'm fine."

Eamon ignored Anna and let a flame dance in his palm. "Put your hand over it,"

Eamon said Anna did as he said, she let her hand hover for a moment the she felt

warm. Heat pulsed through her veins and once she moved her hand away she felt cold

again. "Is that a trick of yours," Anna questioned leaving her hand over the flame, "ya

it's a little trick," Eamon replied with a light grin. After an hour Anna fell asleep in her

chair, Eamon smiled and put a blanket over her. Moving to Elsa slowly he held her

hand still cold, but assumed that came with her ice powers. Elsa smiled in her sleep at

the feeling of his warm hand around hers. The young man couldn't make out any

other feelings except fear worry and happiness. He was happy she was safe but it was

only for now. Eamon was afraid that something was going to take or hurt Elsa again.

Thoughts of losing Elsa appeared in Eamon mind and he couldnt shake them. He bent

down over Elsa and gently kissed her forehead. Her cold skin against his hot lips sent

a serge of energy not a lot but enough to notice. Elsa smiled in sleep and he left her

alone with Anna to rest. Wandering the halls was something Eamon would do as a

child. Much like Anna, Eamon was shut out but in a different way and reasons. Anna

was shut out completely to be protected. Eamon was isolated from the world when he

lived in the kingdom it was why no one knew of his existence. The king didn't want

anyone to know that the Dukes two sons were now apart of the royal family. It was

okay for Derick because he had to inherit being Duke. The king was cruel to all four of

them, especially Aislin and Eamon. He wasn't fond of Aislin and her powers, or with

Eamons power. Aaron was far from being the favorite and Derick was worthless to him

except that he was good in the military. *flash* "you're worthless Eamon a monster

born from demons," the King shouted at the 13 year old boy. Eamon stood before the

king his head low while Derick stood by Aaron who held Aislin. "Father it was only a

kitchen fire from the oven," Aaron said avoiding his fathers gaze, "Aaron! Don't talk

back to me ever! Listen here boy if this happens again I will...!" The king was cut off

by a 19 year old man, "Leave my little brother alone, what right do you have over

him!" Derick stood between the king and Eamon with hard green eyes with a stern

face. The baby girl wanted to cry but Aaron made sure Aislin would not make a sound.

Infuriated with Derick the king smacked the young man so hard that Derick fell onto

the ground. "Derick," Eamon gasped and flames appeared on the curtains. Eamon

discovered is powers at age eight, but could never control them. *flash* Eamon

leaned against a wall and got lost in thought. Holding a flame in his hand he sighed,

as a little kid he loved his powers but that soon changed. The past was not a friend to

Eamon and he could only look to the future for comfort. "What are you doing in these

empty halls," Derick half whispered half called, Eamon rolled his eyes. They hadn't

been on the best terms for awhile. "Just thinking about life," Eamon replied and Derick

didn't respond. He knew his brother liked adventure and to do crazy things. And when

he was locked up especially when the king is discovered his fire powers that part of

Eamon was gone. The wild and crazy boy that Derick knew and loved died a long time

ago. Things were horrible but Derick wouldn't bring it up and thought of Elsa. "Is it

about Elsa," Derick questioned and this time Eamon didn't respond. A long silence

stretched between the brothers niether one tried to break it. The quiet suit them both.

Eamon spoke to Derick bitterly keeping his eyes on the flame, "it's not about Elsa she

is apart of it, but it's also about other things." There was another long pause, *flash*

"Derick please you can't leave me here," Eamon cried as his 21 year old brother put

his stuff in the carriage. "Enough Eamon this has to be done I'll be back before you

know it," Derick said putting the final bag in the carriage. "No you'll be back when

your 27, your leaving me here with him," Eamon shouted anger in his eyes. Two trees

near by caught on fire, "stop Eamon," Derick said harshly and that only made it

worse. The 15 year old growled as Derick started to ride away in the carriage. Eamon

ran after the carriage, every tree he passed caught fire and burned to ash. Holding

flames in his hands Eamon called, "I hate you, how can you do this to me!" He threw

flames at the carriage hoping it would catch fire, but he always missed. Derick

watched his brother through the rear view mirror and thought, 'I'm so sorry Eamon

I'm so sorry.' The fifteen year old stopped running and stood on the dirt road as the

flames roared behind him. Eamon fell on his knees trying to fight the tears but they

just seemed to fall.*flash* "Eamon..." "I don't want to hear it Derick," Eamon snapped

and walked down the hallway. Derick followed him in hot pursuit, "listen to me Eamon

please," "Why should I? There's nothing for you to say or me to hear." Eamon said,

but Derick was persistent, "Eamon i had to leave it was the only way!" "Only way for

what," Eamon snapped his eyes amber, softly Derick said, "it was for the best." Eamon

let out a sarcastic laugh, "best for who?" "For everyone Eamon," Derick said thinking

of Aros' words to him. "You abandoned us because it was best for you," Eamon yelled

and the near by wall caught fire thankfully it was fireproof. Derick watched the flames

for a moment then said in a hushed tone, "that's not true." "No, then where were you

when the King isolated me from the world? When he beat me for having these

powers? You were the only family I had left and you promised me you would never

leave! Then what do you do later?" Eamon said putting out the flames. His amber

eyes pained staring deep into Dericks eyes. The duke looked hurt and said, "he made

me leave, I didn't have a choice," "Liar," Eamon shouted as flames appeared in his

hands. "You taught me that everything in life was a choice, no matter what," Eamon's

amber eyes changed to brown then back to amber; Eamon let the flames disappear

and went down the hallway. Derick ran his fingers through his smooth hair and his

green eyes pleading. The duke sighed and returned to his room and waited for Jane.

Eamon leaned against his bedroom wall. Slowly he slipped down onto the floor he

wished so much to forget his past. Instead it always came back to him. The years

trapped and the pain of it all. Elsa woke up at around nine and saw Anna asleep in her

chair. The Queen smiled at her sister then looked around for Eamon. He wasn't there.

Her heart sank a little but decided to push the thoughts away. Elsa slipped from under

the warm covers and ran her hand over them for a moment. Slowly walked over to

Anna and kissed her forehead gently. The young princess didn't stir but a light smile

graced her face. Elsa moved over to the window and stood there watching the

courtyard. Then a figure replaced her reflection with a shadow like persona. The

Queen rubbed her eyes but the figure remained in the reflection. Elsa's eyes widened

as she stared at it. "Were always watching Elsa," said the shadow figure staring at her

with golden cat like eyes, then it disappeared leaving Elsa's reflection. She wanted to

believe that her mind was playing tricks but she knew better. "Relax Elsa it's probably

nothing," Elsa whispered to herself. Her wound began to ache again she looked for the

medicine Anna brought. *knock knock* Standing tall Elsa cleared her throat then went

to open the door. It revealed Aaron. "Your majesty you are looking well," "thank you I

feel much better," Elsa replied simply and Aaron smiled. A few moments of silence

stretched until Aaron broke it. "Queen Elsa I know you have been through a lot. I fear

what you have encountered was the shift and the people behind it. I think it's be best

that we handle this discreetly so the people will not worry." Elsa thought for a moment

then spoke in a poised tone, "Very well Prince Aaron. My departure date will be moved

to tomorrow." Aaron was a little surprised and disappointed that Elsa would leave

tomorrow. Never the less he bowed and left Elsa. The Queen sighed and looked at her

bandaged side and traced her fingers over the gauze. Her thoughts wandered to

Eamon the kiss they shared and the way he sang to her the night before. A light blush

appeared on Elsa pale skin. Anna woke up moments later and looked straight at the

empty bed. Panic filled Anna's mind until she turned around, "Elsa! Thank goodness I

thought something crazy happened again." "No I'm quite alright, but I've had enough

of the Western Isles," Elsa said with a weak smile and Anna chuckled lightly. "So

how's your side," Anna asked looking at the gauze around Elsa's waist, "I took some

medicine not to long ago." "Alright great here I'll get you some breakfast," Anna said

and Elsa nodded then sat back down on the bed. Anna walked down to the kitchen,

but stopped by one hallway to Eamon sitting against a brown door. "Eamon what are

you doing," Anna questioned as she walked over to him. "Just thinking...How's Elsa

doing," Eamon asked softly and Anna replied, "she's alright I'm going to get her

something to eat. Why don't you go see her I'm sure she'd be happy to talk to you."

Eamon looked away from the princess but did give her a slight nod. Anna left to the

kitchen while Eamon travelled to Elsa's room. The Queen brushed her hair then put it

into her signature braid. Once she finished the door opened to reveal Eamon. Elsa's

heart jumped at the sight of him then she said, "don't you know how to knock

firehead." Eamon stepped back and knocked on the door and Elsa motioned him to

come in. Eamon walked in his eyes amber and strained. He always seemed so light

and happy. However he looked mad, "Eamon what's wrong?" Eamon brushed it off

avoiding Elsa's gaze, then he replied "it's nothing really." Elsa have him a skeptical

look then said, "Eamon I know you're lying. Normally when I see you, your eyes are

brown and soft. Now your eyes are amber full of anger and hurt." The young man

rolled his eyes before saying, "just some things id rather not talk about." Elsa could

understand that, so she decided to drop the subject. "Well while your here I wanted to

ask you something," Eamon nodded as Elsa said, "When I return to Arendelle will you

write to me?" Eamon looked at Elsa with shocked eyes and slowly they turned to

hazel, "When are you leaving?" "I leave tomorrow, so much has happened that it's

time to return home," Elsa said simply and Eamon's heart sank. He lost too many

people he cared for and now he might lose Elsa. The young an replied with hurt in his

eyes, "Oh well... Ahem... I will write to you often. But what does that mean for us?"

Elsa said yes to Eamon to try but now she was leaving sooner than what was originally

planned. "This is why I didn't want to try, I knew we would run into this problem,"

Elsa groaned and Eamon sighed. He knew this would be a problem, but he wasn't

going to lose Elsa not yet. "It could work," Eamon said hopeful and Elsa just looked at

him with soft eyes. "How," Elsa asked and Eamon shrugged, "I don't know, but we did

agree to start out slow." This sent hope through Elsa as she looked into his soft eyes

that changed to brown. Eamon stood before Wlsa and held her hand, "I will wait for

you of I have to." "But you shouldn't have to," Elsa replied softly squeezing his warm

hand. A light smile appeared on Eamons face as he said, "The leaves will change from

green to gold. The sky will change from blue to grey. Like the four seasons people will

change too, but the one thing that will never change is my love for you." Elsa blushed

as she asked, "I've never heard that poem before," "that's because I made it up

myself for you," Eamon said with a light grin. "That's so sweet," Elsa said softly and

Eamon smiled, "you're welcome." Then he pressed his lips lightly on hers. Elsa closed

her eyes as Eamon pulled her into a hug. "Eamon can I ask why," Elsa questioned as

he released her, Eamon didn't want to tell her, his main reason. "Well it's hard to

explain," Eamon whispered and Elsa said, "I think maybe we both want it so much and

were afraid to miss this chance." "You're right I don't want to miss this chance,"

Eamon said with soft brown eyes. The world seemed to disappear around them as if

nothing else existed. Eamon held his right hand In front of her the palm facing up.

"Hold your hand to," Eamon said with his usually grin, Elsa held her hand out right in

front of his. Eamon created a small flame barely the size of an inch or two. "Create a

snowflake or ice," he whispered and Elsa did as he said. After a moment a blue light

rose from the snowflake and an orange light rose from the flame. The streaks of light

twirled around each other. The orange light made Elsa's face glow bright and the blue

light highlighted Eamons features. "I promise Elsa no matter what I will wait for you,"

Eamon whispered and before Elsa could respond lights faded and he left. He closed

the door behind him and sighed, "I will wait for you Elsa no matter how long the wait

might be I will wait." Aislin ran down the hallway tears in her eyes headed in Eamons

direction. "Aislin what is it what's wrong," Eamon stopped the crying girl and pulled

her into a hug. The sobbing girl looked up and said, "Father he... he," "Aislin what did

he do to you," Eamon asked softly and Aislin cried, "It was horrible Eamon!" She was

wearing a long sleeve dress and Eamon noticed on her left arm was crimson red. He

moved her long sleeve up and saw a thin line with blood dripping from her shoulder

down to her elbow. He was infuriated with the king and demanded, "Why did he do

this and where is he?" The girl shook her head then his voice roared through the halls,

"Eamon." The king rarely left his quarters for unknown reasons, only Aaron knew why

and he wasn't about to tell anyone. "What do you want my king," Eamon said his

voice bitter and dripping with venom. The kings scoffed at Eamon and said, "Your still

a monster!" Eamon was used to the kings mockery but the look in his eyes remind

Eamon of everything he wished to forget. Lifting Aisling into his arms Eamon walked

down The hallway and attended to the crying girls wounds. "Why Eamon," Aislin

sobbed as he set her on his bed. Eamon understood what she meant how her father

did not love her or wish to love her. Wrapping her arm with the gauze and it reminded

him of the good times with Derick how he had attended to his injuries from the king

before he left. Once he finished he kissed Aislins forehead and said, "Stay away from

him okay." The young girl nodded and ran down the halls with glossy eyes and a light

smile. Eamon sighed then he saw the king, his grey black hair a mess and black eyes

hard. The old man said, "have anything to say," Eamon had a lot of things to say but

instead walked away. This only made his ordeal worse. Meanwhile Anna returned to

Elsa with a platter of chocolate chip pancakes. "Hey Elsa I brought you pancakes with

chocolate chips in them," Anna said happily. Elsa wore a weak smile with soft eyes,

"Thank you Anna," Elsa said taking the platter from Anna. There were six pancakes

and Elsa chuckled, "please tell me you're eating some of these to." A wide grin grew

on Anna's face as she said, "I thought you'd never ask. Anyway how are things going

with Eamon?" Elsa took one bite then said, "I think it just wasn't meant to be," Anna

gaped at her sister in complete shock. "Why things seemed to really click between you

two," the Queen stared at her pancakes for a moment then said, "it just wouldn't work

Anna... I wish it could." Anna looked at her sister with sad eyes. The princess knew

this was important to Elsa and wanted to help her in anyway she could. "Why not Elsa,

why not try," Anna asked which made Elsa choke. "Because... Because we would

never... see each other," the Queen trailed off. Anna wasn't going to let Eamon go

she's seen the change in Elsa. Although Anna was a little jealous that Eamon was able

to Elsa open up. Not that much but in a matter of days he made her open up more

than Anna ever could in 13 years. "Here eat your pancakes and I'll be right back,"

Anna said and left Elsa to her pancakes. The Queen sighed as Anna left. She knew

Anna was up to something, but had no idea what it was. Anna had been gone for

nearly an hour, Elsa got up and walked through the halls until she heard loud thuds.

The smell of smoke filled the Queens lungs as she began to cough. Elsa continued on

until she spotted Anna holding Aislin tight, "Anna Aislin what's going on!" Elsa called

and ran to their sides, "it's the king and Eamon," Aislin sobbed as the thuds

continued. Smoke began to come from the door not to far away. "Go get help I'll try to

stop this," Elsa said and Anna looked at Elsa with pleading eyes. The princesses got up

and ran in the opposite direction while Elsa approached the door with caution. Elsa

yanked the door open to see Eamon stumble back onto her feet. "Eamon," Elsa

gasped as she bent down to see he had bruises and scratches over him. He opened

his eyes slowly and said, "Elsa get out of here." "No I won't come on," Elsa choked

and pulled Eamon onto his feet, "Where did you go monster!" Yelled the king as he

emerged from the door to see 20 feet ahead of him was Eamon leaning on someone.

The king charged forward and pulled Eamon on to the ground. Elsa fell forward and

immediately turned to see Eamon on his back and the king behind her. "Who are you,"

the king spat out and Elsa replied her voice hard, "I am..." Eamon caught her off,

"she's no one completely normal." The king then turned away from Elsa and stood

above Eamon. Eamon mouthed the words to Elsa, 'do not use magic go now.' Elsa

shook her head then performed a trick she made up a month ago. She shot ice

through the door and made it reverse then hit the king in his shoulder. The old man

fell on his side by Elsa's feet and she moved away over to Eamon. She helped him up

and they moved away from the king on the floor. Elsa brought Eamon to his room and

he laid on the bed exhausted. "Why didn't you leave," Eamon breathed and Elsa

looked at him as she said, "I'll never leave you." A smile grew on Eamons face as he

said, "thanks," a silence stretched as Elsa looked over his wounds. "What happened

Eamon one minute you were with me then now your all beaten up," Elsa asked with

sad eyes, "I'll tell you a story, but not like the one I told you before." The Queen

nodded and sat across from Eamon on his king sized bed. "This story starts 9-10

years ago, my father had just passed away. The Queen had just passed away as well;

after she had given birth to Aislin. There was an erranged marriage between the king

and my mother. After a month of living with the king my mother got very sick. She

can't walk or talk and has been bedridden ever since," "She's still alive?" Elsa asked

and Eamon nodded, "Ya... But I shouldn't complain," "Eamon.." Elsa started but he

stopped her, "I'm going to show you my beginnig okay." Taking a shaky breath Elsa

nodded and held Eamons warm hands. Closing her eyes to see darkness grow bright

until it revealed an image. The image of Eamon but younger around the age of eight.

*flashback* Eamon ran away from his older brother with happy hazel eyes. Derick ran

slower to make his little brother think that he was the slower of the two. "Catch me if

you can," Eamon hollered as he ran though the market and Derick laughed, "I'm going

to get you." Eamon ran into a large man with green eyes like Derick and skin like

Eamon. "Dad," Eamon yelled as he was pulled into his fathers embrace, "Hey father."

Derick called as he ran into his fathers open arm. *flash That night* Eamon ran away

from the flames that engulfed the farm he was in. Gasping for air Eamon stopped

dead in his tracks. He looked at his hands that were pulsing with heat. The young boy

looked back at the barn with fearful eyes. "What have I done," Eamon whispered as

he looked back at his hands. Moments later his brother Derick wrapped his arms

around him. "Eamon thank goodness your okay we saw the explosion," Derick said

half sobbing. Eamon pulled away with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry it was an accident. I

don't know what happened." Derick gave his brother a confused look then saw his

hands were red from burns. Then it clicked for Derick, "Eamon it's okay, this is great

come on let's go home," "but what if I hurt you or mom or dad or anyone," Eamon

asked and Derick gave him a reassuring look. "Don't worry Eamon trust me," Derick

said and Eamon nodded. *flash present day* Elsa looked at Eamon and said, "You

accidentally blew up a barn," "yes I did and since that day was hesitant to use my

powers until I was thirteen." Eamon responded and Elsa nodded her blue eyes soft.

"Will you show me more," Elsa asked and Eamon nodded, "Show me yours." The

Queen looked puzzled but grabbed his hands again and forced the memories to come.

*flash* Elsa the age of three ran to her mother who held a baby girl barely a month

old. "Momma when can I hold Anna," Elsa asked and the Queen smiled, "How about

now come on." The Queen took Elsa's hand and the they walked to the royal

chambers. It was a large room with red walls and a large bed in the middle. The

Queen set Anna on the bed then lifted Elsa onto the bed as well. Swiftly the Queen

placed Anna into Elsa's little arms. *flash hours later* Elsa sat in from of her sister

creating snowflakes in her hands. The baby girl laughed as a snowflake landed on her

nose. Elsa smiled and created a ball of snow then threw it up into the air. They

watched it go up then it began to snow in the ballroom. The Queen walked in amazed

and said, "Elsa what happened?" "Oh momma it a amazing I have powers look," Elsa

said and placed her hand on the ballroom floor creating an ice rink. The Queen moved

over to her daughters cautiously and said, "that's amazing Elsa how did you it," Elsa

shrugged, "I just did it." *flash present fay* Eamon smiled at Elsa as he said, "you

found out with your sister." Elsa nodded then said, "I did those were the good years."

A silenced passed until Eamon said, "Elsa when you return to Arendelle you will write

back won't you?" "Of course I will," Elsa replied with a light grin. Eamon wrapped his

arms around Elsa a hug which she returned. Elsa wished to stay in his warm arms

forever and Eamon wanted to keep her next to him so close. "When can I see the rest

my Queen," Eamon asked and Elsa replied, "Through our letters perhaps." Eamon

wasn't fond of that idea but smiled anyway. Aaron came into Eamons room to see the

two of them sitting on his bed. The prince made nothing of it as he said, "The king

was brought to his chambers," Eamon nodded slightly as he tightened his jaw. Elsa

could feel tension between the two of them but didn't dare say anything. After a few

moments Aaron said, "well lunch is about to be served would you two care to join

me?" "Very well," Eamon said with venom in his voice as he stood up. Elsa walked out

with Eamon next her while Aaron was a few steps ahead. Once they arrived at the

dining room they saw Anna sitting next to Krisoff who had his arm around her

protectively. Aislin was on Dericks lap her head in his shoulder. The young girl looked

at everything but she didn't look at Aaron as he entered. Elsa next to Eamon who held

her hand tightly. The meal was tense but no one wanted to break it. "We can't deny

what happened earlier," Aislin shouted but she was talking to Aaron who only glared.

"Enough Aislin," he demanded but the girl would not quit, "No I'm sick of that

monster!" Aaron couldn't speak he knew Aislin wasn't just talking about the king. She

was talking about Aros, he started this whole thing years ago. Aaron, Derick and Aislin

knew but Eamon was the only one who didn't know. This was because of prophecy. In

another prophecy that Aislin showed Aros it talked of a boy with fire powers meeting a

girl with ice powers. "We can talk later," Aaron said in a soft voice and Aislin glared at

him. The rest of the meal had light conversation but not much. Elsa had enough of

this vacation and wished to go home. However she had one more night to go, but a lot

could happen in one night. The afternoon dragged on for Elsa and Eamon, but for

Anna it wasn't long enough. Kristoff and Anna wandered in the courtyard talking about

whatever came to mind. As they walked Kristoff stared at Anna noticing every little

detail of her face. Her emerald eyes bright and her red hair in two braids. Anna smiled

at Kristoff then kissed his cheek, "I have a dare for you ice harvester." "Oh you do

princess what might this dare be," Kristoff asked with a happy grin. Anna whispered in

his ear what she wanted and Krostoff blushed, "Well ahem that's... Im no good."

"Please Kristoff please," Anna begged and Kristoff gave in. Anna hopped on a bench

and smiled as Kristoff sung.

You know I'd fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do.

Cause everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with you.

Everything is that's green growing needs you, but it's more than one and one makes

two.

Put aside the math and the logic of it you gotta know you want it to.

Cause I wanna wrap you up wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted.

And I wanna call you mine wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it

baby I wanna make you feel wanted.

Ya I wanna make you feel wanted.

Anyone can tell you your pretty and you get that all the time.

But your beauty's deeper than the make up and I wanna show you what I see tonight.

When wrap you up when I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted.

And I wanna call you mine wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it.

Baby I wanna make you feel wanted.

Cause you make me feel I wanna make you feel better Better than your fairy tales

better than your best dreams your more than everything I need.

All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted.

and I just wanna wrap you up wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted.

I wanna call you mine I wanna hold you hand forever and never let you forget it I

wanna make you feel wanted, baby I wanna make you feel wanted.

You'll always be wanted.

Anna kissed Kristoff passionately as she wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love

you Anna," Krostoff breathed and Anna replied, "I love you too." That night Anna and

Kristoff both slept peacefully for once. However Elsa slept recklessly waking up for the

fourth time she groaned. There was a knock on the door and a few moments later

Eamon walked in, "Elsa," he whispered. Elsa sat up and said, "Eamon what are you

doing up," "I couldn't sleep and what about you," Eamon asked. The Queen sighed, "I

cannot sleep either I've been here for only a few days and already I'm sic of being

here." "I bet after all that's happened," Eamon said as he sat in the chair by Elsa's

bed. "I did come in here with a reason and my reason was to talk," Eamon said calmy,

"What reason," Elsa asked as Eamon sighed. "It's just hard because I want you to stay

and I can't have you stay because of everything," Eamon groaned and Elsa didn't

reply. There was nothing she could say to him, "Oh Eamon I wish things could be

different, but..." Eamon pressed his lips against Elsa who froze. She wanted him more

than anything in the world but he was so out of reach even though he sat before her.

After a moment Eamon moved back and whispered, "I'm sorry I just ah," Elsa looked

at him with sad eyes. "It's complicated," Elsa finished and Eamon nodded, "Exactly. I

know this is your last night would you like to take a walk with me?" "I'd be happy to,"

Elsa replied and followed Eamon outside. Once outside the palace they just walked in

silence. The moon glowed and the stars shined bright. "Let's have some fun tonight,"

Eamon said and Elsa gave him a skeptical look. "What kind of fun," Elsa asked and

Eamon replied with a slight grin, "magic fun." A smile grew on Elsa's face as the idea

of using magic for fun became more appealing. He took her hand and they ran

through the empty streets until they reached the forest. "Where are we going," Elsa

called as they ran through the trees, "I told you to have fun," Eamon yelled his brown

eyes bright. They stopped in an open field surrounded by trees. "This is where I come

when I need to let loose," Eamon said and Elsa nodded. After a few moments of

silence Elsa threw a snowball at Eamon. He ducked out of the way and said, "Is that a

challenge Snow Queen?" "It is Flame Prince," Elsa said confidently and that's when it

started. Elsa made it snow and Eamon laughed, strangely he liked the cold just a little

more than heat. Elsa threw snowballs and Eamon threw flame balls careful to avoid

hitting her. Eamon called, "Wait before we continue I want to show that trick," Elsa

tilted her head then remembered he had a trick to show her. Both stood in the center

of the field only inches between the two of them. "Are you ready," Eamon asked and

Elsa nodded. A flame circled around the two of them then it went outward. The colors

of red, orange, yellow and oddly purple particles flew around. Elsa watched as the

colors swirled around in a frenzied of directions. "This is amazing," Elsa said in awe

and Eamon said, "you haven't seen anything yet." Eamon held a flame in his hands

then threw it into the sky where it exploded into an array of colors. He threw another

flame up and it exploded into the shape of a snowflake. Elsa's smile grew brighter as

she stared up at the fireworks Eamon created. "That's a nice trick," Elsa complimented

and Eamon laughed, "Ya, but I think yours are better." In the hand behind her back

she created a snowball then thre up into the air. Once it was above the tall trees snow

began to fall and Elsa twirled it around into whatever she desired. She created a

rabbit that danced around, "Wow," Eamon said with a happy face that made Elsa

blush. Each of them showing off their powers to one another made then forget. Eamon

forgot about his past and the incident this morning. All his thoughts were focused on

Elsa as she skated around. Elsa forgot about this entire vacation what a disaster it

was, but the only thing on her mind was Eamon. "Hey Elsa," Eamon said and Elsa

replied, "Yes Eamon." With a smile te young man asked, "Would you care to skate,"

Elsa sighed happily as she said, "I'd love to." Eamon took both of her hands in his and

they skated together then Eamon muttered, "You and I." Elsa looked at him with

confused eyes thn asked, "What did you say," "You and I come here," Eamon replied

pulling Elsa closer so there faces were only two inches apart. "Are you going to sing,"

Elsa asked and he nodded, then Eamon began to sing...

"I figured it out, I've figured it out from black and white.

Seconds and hour... Maybe they had to take some time.

I know how it goes.. I know how goes from wrong to right.

Silence and sound... Did they ever hold each other tight like us?

Did they ever fight like us?

You and I

We don't wanna be like them, we can make it til the end. Nothing can come

between... You and I

Not even the gods above could separate the two of us. No nothing can come between you and I

Oh you and I

*twirls Elsa around then pulls her close*

I figured it out,

Saw the mistakes of up and down

Meet in the middle

There's always room for common ground I see what it's like, see what it's like for day

and night.

Never together 'cause they see thing in a different light.

Like us. They never tried like us. You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it film the end

Nothing can come between you and I

Not even the gods above could separate the two of us

Cause you and I *lifts Elsa into the air with a happy face as Elsa laughed*

We don't wanna be like them we can make til the end

Nothing can come between you and I

Not even the gods of above could separat the two of us.

But nothing can come between you and I

You and I

Oh you and I

Out of breath Eamon looked at Elsa with soft eyes and Elsa's smile grew. In that

moment everything was perfect. Elsa was in love with him. "I love you Elsa," Eamon

said with a light smile and Elsa replied in a soft voice, "I love you too." For a moment

they stared at each other then they took their chance. Both leaned into each other

until their lips touched. This kiss wasn't like the others. It was real full of passion. Elsa

continued to kiss him as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his

arms around her waist. It was the perfect moment nothing could come between them

and nothing else mattered. Snow began to fall along with sparks, both snow and fire

sparks began to swirl around the two of them. At the same time they opened their

eyes and stopped. "What was that," Elsa asked her eyes filled with worry, "I don't

know let's head back to the palace." Eamon said calmly with soft brown eyes and a

weak smile. He took Elsa's hand in his and they walked back to the palace. Little did

they know Aros was watching them along with the others. "Derick I thought we

agreed to keep Eamon out of this," Aros said amused, "How was I supposed to know

that Elsa was the one," Derick snapped his green eyes hard. Jane held his hand and

Derick took a deep breath. "Well that's ashame, I hate to say it but they have a bond

of fire and ice. My hold on Eamon no longer exist, but he is far from safe," Aros said

looking directly at Derick. "Why is that," Harold asked since he knew Derick couldn't

speak, "it means Eamons destiny is now intertwined with Elsa's. There will be love,

loss, betrayal but most of all dark magic." Aros said and stood tall his grey almost

transparent. "Let it begin," Aros said as black smoke encircled him and he vanished.

Derick watched his brother take Elsa back to the palace then he broke down. Jane

wrapped her arms around him while Harold patted his back. For years Derick did

everything he could to keep Eamon safe, but still it wasn't enough. Nothing was ever

enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Elsa sat with Eamon at the dining table. Last night was the best night of her life minus what happened after, but it was still great for her. Eamon was in a

better mood to. Once he knew Elsa loved him it made him feel alive and free. "Would you like some syrup my snow Queen," Eamon asked and with a giddy grin

Elsa replied, "I'd love some my flame king." Eamon poured the syrup while Elsa stared at Eamon with bright eyes. Anna gaped at Elsa never had she seen her

sister so giddy and unqueenlike. Derick was a nervous wreck at the sight of them. It was bad enough when Aros had a hold on Eamon now things were worse.

Aaron received orders from Aros to keep Eamon and Elsa close. Aaron knew Derick would have a fit, "Queen Elsa is it alright that I send Eamon back to

Arendelle with you so we can further discuss the issues of the shift," Aaron said calmy and Derick growled at him. Aaron could feel Dericks death glare on him

and tried his best to ignore it. Elsa wanted jump at the offer but kept a refined expression and said her voice even, "I think that would be perfectly fine. Sir

Eamon is that alright with you?" Eamon didn't hesitate to nearly shout, "Absolutely when do we leave?" Elsa couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Eamon

who returned a smile. Derick was searching for a plan to stop this, "slow down Eamon you will go to Arendelle in a few days this way the Queen and the

princess can relax for a little while," Derick said and he received a glare from Aaron. Eamon glared at Derick as well but simply shrugged it off he could argue

with Derick later but for now he wanted to focus on Elsa. He then whispered to Elsa, "I would wait for a billion lifetimes to be by your side." Elsa smiled lightly

then her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Elsa whispered back, "where have you been all my life," Eamon smiled at Elsa and whispered, "I have been lost in

a world of darkness. Now I have found my light to guide me." Elsa blushed again with a giddy grin. Anna could not believe her eyes or ears. However the sight

of her sister happy with someone made Anna grin. After breakfast Elsa went to pack in her suite then started to dance around humming Eamons song. Anna

walked in and smiled at Elsa, "you seem to be in a really good mood." "Oh Anna good doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," Elsa said as she moved over

to her sister. "Okay spill it what's with you and Eamon," Anna asked with curious eyes. "Last night we went somewhere we danced together and used our

powers together and it was amazing," Elsa went on which made Anna laugh, "you are in love Elsa, but I have a question are you and Eamon a couple now,"

Anna asked and Elsa looked at Anna shocked. "I have no idea, oh no this is awful how could I have been so foolish," Elsa said running her through her hair. The

idea of people discovering this made Elsa want to scream. The questions people would ask and the things others would think. Queen Elsa of Arendelle

spending time with the unknown Prince of Western Isles. "Wait you lost me," Anna said and Elsa could not speak as she began to think of all the horrible things

that could go wrong. Of course she now felt very strong feelings for Eamon and she was sure it was love. However the thoughts of what would go wrong and

how it was impossible to be together. The now shaken Queen replied, "We could never be together it would never work oh no. What was I thinking? All things

people would say all things that could go wrong?" Elsa was now pacing back and fourth mumbling something that Anna could not hear. However it didn't take a

genius to figure out what Elsa was saying after all her old habits were not completely gone. Especially her conceal don't feel routine. Anna put her hands on

Elsa's shoulders and said, "take a deep breath and relax, now listen I think things could work between the two of you. I mean not at this second you still need

to know him just a little longer," Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna continued, "Don't worry about whatever it is your worried about just be happy okay." The Queen

was ready to protest thinking of everything that could go wrong, but knew Anna was right. Elsa nodded and hugged her sister, "Thanks Anna," Elsa said with a

light grin, "Anytime," Anna replied with a smile. Eamon collapsed on his bed with a laugh, "Oh Elsa." After years and years of feeling so alone in the world he

found someone. Derick opened his brothers door and Eamon smiled, "Hey Rick what can I do you for," Derick rolled his eyes and was ready to fight with Eamon.

However the light in the young mans eyes brought back the good times between the two brothers. Derick shook the memories from his thoughts then said,

"You need to stay away from Elsa." This caught Eamon off gaurd, "Excuse me," Eamon asked, his eyes once brown turned to amber, "You heard me stay away

from Elsa." Derick knew this would end badly but it was his last chance to stop Aros' plan. Eamon felt like a child again fighting with Derick on for something he

wanted but couldn't have. "No I won't stay away from Elsa I love her," Eamon shouted and Derick snapped, "you know nothing about her." This made Eamon

smile, "All the more reason to go to Arendelle and know her better," Eamon was good at reasoning and debates. In almost every debate he was in against any

lawyer most of the time Eamon won. "argh don't put words in my mouth, beside the point you will stay away from Elsa or else.." Eamon cut him off curtly, "Or

else what Derick you'll hurt me because your too late you've already hurt me for years," this sent a painful jab in Dericks chest. A long silenced passed between

the brothers, Derick gave Eamon a soft look. However Eamon ignored it, "Look Derick do what you want, but there's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing

Elsa because I will fight for her," Eamon said and left Derick alone and went to write the first letter. Derick groaned and went though the halls looking for Jane.

Eamon sat in his study and wrote the letter in perfect handwriting. Letting whatever come to mind go on the paper then signed on the bottom sincerely your

Flame King. He hoped Elsa would love it. Meanwhile Anna spent her time with Kristoff pestering him about the surprise he refused to spill. "Please," Anna

begged but Kristoff wouldn't budge, "No Anna it has to be a surprise." For several minutes they went back and forth until the captain came in. "Princess Anna

the ship is ready for departure," "I'll race you and if I win then you will tell the surprise," Anna challenged and Kristoff smiled. Anna raced Kristoff to the ship

while Elsa was in no rush. Aislin told her goodbye while Aaron only sent his best wishes for travel and Derick approached her. "It was great meeting you Queen

Elsa I hope you have safe travels," "Thank you Derick and if you see Eamon could you tell him I said goodbye?" Elsa asked and Derick smiled, "I will." As Elsa

left the castle she kept looking for Eamon but didn't see him. The carriage ride was short and sweet but Elsa wished that it were longer so maybe she could

see Eamon. Before Elsa stepped on the docks she looked back over the crowd and still no sign of Eamon. "Are you ready my Queen," the captain asked and

Elsa turned to face him, "I suppose," Elsa said softly. Before she could board the ship Eamon called her name, "Queen Elsa wait!" Elsa turned around and

spotted Eamon holding an envelope in his hand. Her heart jumped as he ran through the crowd trying to get to her. Elsa moved to him and he ran to her. Out

of breath Eamon said, "We said that we would write to each other so here is my letter." Elsa held the letter and said, "I wish I would have written a letter to

you as well," "don't worry about it my Queen just respond to this one and I'll be happy," Eamon said with a happy grin. "Thank you Eamon you should expect a

letter from me tomorrow evening," Elsa replied, "Great have safe travels, do I get a goodbye hug?" Eamon asked his arms opened, "Of course," Elsa said simply

and hugged Eamon goodbye. His strong warm arms wrapped around her small figure. It was a short hug but long enough to satisfy both of them. Elsa

gracefully boarded the ship and Eamon watched her go, she waved goodbye to him and he waved goodbye to her. Then she disappeared into her suite. Elsa

sat in the room and opened Eamons letter...

Dear Snow Queen

From your blonde hair to your cerulean eyes you are perfect. Now we are apart but in a few days we will be together once again. These days will drag on 

without you near by. How I will survive these days without your beautiful voice is a mystery. I love you more than anything in all the world. The stories we will 

share (notice I said we.) The tricks I have to show you and hopefully you show me your tricks as well. Never have I met someone as amazing as you. I am not 

sure whether we are a dating or courting or a couple. Whatever we are I hope I stay by your side. Through good and bad I hope to be with you. With my heart 

I will love you. I miss you already so much my Queen. How I have survived my whole life without you is a mystery. My Snow Queen you are so amazing that I 

simply cannot find the right words to describe you. Ah Elsa you truly have me starstruck. Before I go I have some questions for my beautiful Queen. Why did 

Arendelle close the gates in the first place? I've always been curious about that one. If you could have one wish in the whole world what would it be? That one 

is for fun. Have you ever sat on the roof of a castle? That's for fun as well. On a more serious note I would like to ask what are some of your best memories? 

What does it feel like when you control ice and snow? Okay well I think that's all the questions I have for now. Wait no I have one more what is your favorite 

type of flower? Oh Elsa every hour of every day I will be thinking of your beautiful eyes. The way they glow like stars in the night sky. Alright my dear that is all 

for now I hope you reply soon and also there is another letter for you, but don't open it until sunset or when you think you'll need it most. If at any other time 

than those two the magic is ruined. 

With love your Flame King

Elsa smiled at his letter and whispered, "Eamon I love you."

Grabbing a pen and ink she wrote her letter.

Her first draft she didn't like and continued to rewrite the same letter until she kept one.

Dear Flame King

I have rewritten this letter so many times unable to find the right words. Oh Eamon I am no good at expressing my feelings. Your letter was perfect, but my 

letter is nothing in comparison. You truly are amazing from your changing eye color to your personality. I do also have answers for the questions you asked and 

here they go. The reason the gates were closed in the first place must be talked about face to face. I'm sorry, but that's a sensitive topic. If I could have one 

wish in the whole world it would be to have more wishes. This way I can use some and so can the people of my choice. No I haven't sat on the roof of a castle 

before perhaps one day I will. I do have to say that would not be very Queen like. My best memories would be playing with my sister when we were little. I 

hope to make many more great memories. When I control my powers I have to say it feels like gliding on ice or dancing in the snow. Honestly I have never 

given much thought of it. My favorite flower would have to be either winter rose or lilac's. Okay now I have some questions for you. Will you tell me more about

your past? Only if you want to. What is the most daring thing you've ever done? When you control your powers what does it feel like? If you lived in Arendelle 

before why move to Eastern Isles then Western Isles? I do not have anymore that I can think of at the moment except one. Why do like me the way you do? 

Eamon I love you and cannot wait until I see you again. I am not sure whether we are a couple or dating, but I am willing to try if you are. Until we write again 

my Flame King.

Sincerely your Snow Queen

Elsa set the letter down and laid on the couch in her suite. The Queen laid there trying to ignore the crash of the waves. She thought of Eamon, but that only

made her chest ache. Taking a shaky breath Elsa sat up and began to play with her little snowflakes. Anna sat next to Kristoff in the other suite about two

rooms from Elsa's. Anna wanted to know what the surprise was and tried to pry it out of Kristoff but it wasn't working. Anna nuzzled closer into his arms,

"Please tell me why won't you tell me already," Anna asked curiosity in her eyes, "It's surprise," Kristoff said simply. Anna groaned, "why can't you just tell me,"

"if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," Kristoff replied with a smug grin. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "be patient fiesty pants." The

princess made a face then said, "Whatever Christopher." Kristoff chuckled and pulled Anna closer to him.

* * *

The sky was bright blue with a few white puffs here and there. Eamon sat at the edge of the docks ever since Elsa's ship departed, he wondered if she had

read his letter yet. Of course he would not know. After a few minutes Aislin was by his side her down and she was wearing sailors clothes. White hat with blue

edges, a white shirt with a blue tie and white pants. Eamon looked at her and said, "What are you wearing," "Sailors clothes duh," Aislin replied with a light

smile. She knew the incident with the King left a mark on Eamon. Then to add Elsa leaving sooner than planned. "Eamon why are you sitting out here it will only

be a few days," Aislin said and that was Eamons light out of his dark world. Not only did he want to be with Elsa but it was deeper than that. He had been

trying to escape the king for years alone. If he tried to bring Aislin or Aaron the king would have punished them all if caught. It was safe to go alone. Aislin

looked at Eamon with glossy eyes, "I know, but will you be okay out here with him," Eamon asked wrapping an arm around the small girl. Aislin did not reply

she wanted to reassure Eamon, but she didn't want him to go. "I'll be fine Eamon," Aislin finally said, but Eamon could see through her. Of course he didn't

want to leave her behind, but there was no way in hell that he could take her with him. A long silence passed between the two of them as they watched the

clouds float by. Aislin stood up and kissed Eamons cheek then walked away. Taking each step gracefully Aidlin walked then she turned to face Eamon from a

distance. Her blue eyes gave away everything to Eamon a trick she possessed. Eamon now understood why she was wearing the sailors outfit. More often

than not Aislin would disappear, now Eamon knew why. After they looked at each other for a few moments a little boy around the age of 12 in a sailors uniform

approached Aislin. He took her hand and they ran through the crowd together. Eamon chuckled then looked back at the crashing waves then stood up. He

looked around to make sure no one was watching. Once he was sure he held a small flame in his hand that began to swirl around. The little flame twisted and

turned until it created the shape of a snowflake. With one last look around Eamon stretched his hand out and let the fire flake go. "You shouldn't use your

powers so leisurely," Derick said as he approached the edge of the dock, "Too bad," Eamon snapped. The duke did not reply he had nothing to say. "Why are

you here Derick," Eamon questioned with angry eyes that remained brown, "I won't say it again you have to stay away from Elsa." Derick snapped facing his

brother, but Eamon simply ignored him and proceeded to walk away. Furious Derick grabbed Eamons arm and yelled, "I'm trying to help you, you have to stay

away from Elsa!" "Why she's my one chance," Eamon said and Derick understood but said, "I don't think it's a good idea." The duke released his grip and

sighed, but Eamon spoke, "I know you think that you know what's best but you don't. I'm tired of this life I'm sorry." Eamon looked at his brother with glossy

eyes and a smug grin. The duke knew there was no way to stop Eamon now. "Alright Eamon, but at least try to be careful with Elsa," Derick said and a chuckle

escaped Eamons lips, "Why do you want me to stay away from Elsa? I mean she's not dangerous if anything I'm the dangerous one." The duke narrowed his

eyes at Eamon and he deserved it. Many years ago there was a horrible fire caused by a nine year old boy who had no control over his abilities. "I gotta go...

Derick I won't argue with you on this okay I'm done," Eamon put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the palace with the snow Queen on his thoughts.

Th duke stood at the docks for a moment and said, "Oh Dad I'm trying I really am but it's not enough and I'm sorry to you Nicholas." The young duke ran his

fingers through his hair and left the dock. Derick walked to the tavern not to far away where Jane was waiting for him. Jane sat in the corner of the room with

an empty seat for Derick. The two of them had been friends since they were very small. For the longest time Jane was hope for Derick that not all people were

horrible. For Jane, Derick was someone who actually cared for her where as everyone else used her as a pon. "Hey Derick," Jane waved and he nodded then

moved her way. Derick stared into Janes soft eyes and whispered, "I couldn't convince Eamon he's falling right into Aros plan." Jane put her hand on his

shoulder and said, "I don't think so I know Aros has a plan and Eamon won't fall into it trust me." Derick could not deny Jane something about her was very

persuasive. The duke sighed, "Alright Janette," the young girl glared and punched Derick in the shoulder. "Jane, Jane Derick it's not that hard," Jane groaned

and Derick laughed it sounded almost like Eamons laugh. "Okay Jane come on," Derick said and took her hand in his. Jane blushed extremely hard but thanks to

the dim light you couldn't tell. The two of them only saw one another when talking with Aros. However every now and again they spent time together to

rekindle the good days.

* * *

A storm had erupted far off the coast of Arendelle it collided with the ship Elsa was on. Elsa sat on the little sofa trying to ignore the waves crashing violently

outside. It was pouring outside and the wind was howling. "It's just a storm Elsa relax," *thunder* Elsa jumped at the sound. Thunder roared making Elsa

panic as nightmares from her childhood in her mind. Lightening began to crack across the sky lighting the room dimly. The ship began to shake ferociously and

Elsa gasped. A dim orange glow caught Elsa's eye from her peripheral. She looked over and saw a snowflake only it was orange. Quickly she went to the

porthole and opened it letting the flake in along with rain. It flew in and without hesitation Elsa closed the porthole and stared at the orange flake with curious

eyes. Elsa sent a snow flake over to it and they connected and a flurry of colors came from them. All over the suite color swirled around green purple blue red

and so on. Eamon. Relief went through Elsa as the thought of Eamon sending this to her. "Thank you Eamon," Elsa breathed and watched the colors swirl until

they faded away. Laying on the little sofa Elsa tried to block out the storm but it was no use. Fear was starting to consume Elsa as she clenched her hands into

fist. "Elsa," said a woman's voice one Elsa did not recognize. "Who's there show yourself," the Queen replied sitting up slowly, then the voice spoke again,

"why don't you come and find out for yourself." Elsa bit the inside of her cheek as she looked around trying to locate where the voice was coming from. The

door swung open letting the wind and rain inside. The Queen approached the door with caution and looked out. No one was there not a crew member working,

"is something missing my Queen," the woman taunted. "Where is everyone," Elsa asked as she walked along deck but no one was there. "I would be asking

where's Anna," the voice scoffed and Elsa began to panic. "Where is Anna what have you done," Elsa asked frantically looking around but all she saw was rain.

"Elsa help me," Anna cried from a distance and Elsa called, "Anna where are you!?" The Queen was no full of worry and fear. Then Elsa was no longer on the

ship she was now in a bed room with Anna lying on the floor. "Anna," Elsa cried as she knelt by her sister and pulled her into a hug as tears streamed her

cheeks. Anna faded through Elsa's arms and the Queen was transported to the fjord where she saw Arendelle. It was destroyed everything along with other

kingdoms, gone buried in ash. The Queen began to panic and fell on her knees as her head started pulsing. She tried to push it away saying it was only a

dream but it felt so real. Elsa stood in the center of the deck then felt slender hands on her shoulders. The Queen froze as the woman whispered in Elsa's ear,

"take it all in Elsa." Suddenly everything stopped and Elsa saw herself standing right before her. Only the person in front of her had black eyes, ashy blonde

hair and wearing a black gown. This version of Elsa said in a deeper voice than Elsa's, "You will turn some day soon." Elsa knew exactly what she was talking

about, backing away she cried out, "No I won't become corrupted!" The Queen knew of the sides pure and corrupted and while she was isolated hoped that

she was pure but a nagging piece of her believed her to be dark. The other version of Elsa vanished and the woman who had been talking to Elsa's appeared

before her. A tall slender woman with pale skin brown eyes and black hair said, "you can try to fight it, but it will serve you no use. Dark thoughts will begin to

come into your mind." This was too much for Elsa and she replied, "I will fight it this is just a horrible dream."

"Elsa come on wake up we arrived in Arendelle," Anna said shaking Elsa awake. The Queen was breathing heavy and said, "Oh Anna what happened? The

storm and..." "Calm down, during the storm I came in here and you were asleep so I just sat with you for awhile then you started to create ice all over the

room so I tried to wake you up but you kept saying, "I won't be corrupted," I assumed it was a nightmare.." Elsa cut Anna off with a hug, "it was horrible," Elsa

sobbed. Anna hugged her sister in return and whispered, "it's okay Elsa I'm here for you. It was only a dream nothing can hurt you in dream." Elsa knew that

was a lie dreams hurt in a million ways. Maybe not physical but definitely emotional and sometimes mental. "Your right," Elsa breathed and Anna smiled, "Come

on we have a full 24 hours of relaxation let's go." Elsa smiled and followed Anna off the ship but she still felt as though the woman from her dream was

watching her. She tried to brush it aside but couldn't shake the feeling. For a few minutes Elsa and Anna waved to the crowd who welcomed them home then

they were escorted back to the palace. Elsa went straight to her room and laid down trying to ignore the migraine she had. Then her doors burst open to a

little snowman, "Elsa your back," he cried and went to where Elsa lay. The Queen simply smiled, "Hey Olaf it's been awhile since I last saw you." "Far too long it

was real boring without you and Anna around oh and don't get me started about Sven he was like a lost puppy without Kristoff here. Enough about me how

was the trip?" Olaf said with a huge smile that Elsa couldn't help but grin, "it was exhausting." The little snowman gave Elsa a quick hug then said, "Well now

you get to relax I'll see you later," Elsa chuckled and waved goodbye to Olaf. Elsa returned to her lying down position and became lost in thought.

* * *

Aaron walked with Derick through the halls until they reached the basement door. It was hidden behind the red wall paper. "Come on," Aaron said with a

menacing look in his blue eyes. Derick picked up the pace as Aaron opened the door leading to a dark stairwell. Walking down the stone steps their footsteps

echoed. Once at the bottom of the stair well they entered a large corridor. It was dark but the two of them had spent so much time in this area they could see

past it. "I don't see the point in this," Derick groaned but Aaron silenced him lately the young prince had become onsessed with dark magic and gaining power.

Aaron walked forward and stopped abruptly in front of a cell that held two people who were very important. Derick looked on them with pity and guilt in his

eyes. The woman was asleep in bed her mahogany hair tangled and skin pale for she has not seen the sun in years. Her once youthful face now looked older

and worn. "Aaron let us leave them," Derick pleaded but the prince would no listen, "Derick this must be done we need all the information we can get on Elsa

as possible. Wake up both of you!" The woman only stirred but the man merged from the corner wearing ragged clothes. His brown eyes dull and golden hair a

mess with less color. The man glared at Aaron as he said, "Let my wife sleep," Aaron was ready to snap but Derick stopped him. "We have come to only talk

to you," Derick said calmly and the man behind bars growled. It was hard for Aaron to believe the man and woman before him were once held at high esteem.

Rulers of a noble kingdom. The man woke his wife up who revealed her indigo eyes that seemed to light up the room. The prince pulled a piece of parchment

with a picture of Elsa on it. "What do you know of Queen Elsa," Aaron asked and received a death glare from the man and Derick. "We know she is now

Queen," the man said simply but Aaron knew he was hiding something. "Listen well I will return later and when I do you will tell Me all you know weaknesses to

strength. If you tell me a false truth then it will be to the pit," Aaron snapped and walked away. Derick lingered for a moment and looked deep into the mans

eyes, "I am trying," Derick whispered. Them looked away and went back to his corner while the woman asked, "How are they Anna and Elsa tell us everything

please." It pained Derick to see the man like this. Derick would come no and again to give updates on the girls for both of them. "Well Anna is doing great her

and the ice harvester are becoming very close I believe they are courting now. He treats Anna as if she were the Queen of the world a great guy you both

would approve," Derick stated and the woman smiled. "What of Elsa," the man asked and the woman looked at Derick with longing eyes she wanted to know

everything. Derick sighed then said, "Elsa is doing fine she is leading Arendelle well, her powers are mostly in control and Eamon likes her very much well he

calls it love, I'm not sure how Elsa feels towards him but they seem to have a strong friendship." This time the man smiled with pleasure in his eyes. After a few

moments Derick whispered, "I'm sorry I made a promise and I'm failing to keep it." The man looked at Derick and said, "I appreciate that, but Aros is watching

you to much tell Eamon to do it you said he likes Elsa tell him to watch out for her." Derick nodded then left them in their cell. Derick went to back courtyard

through the bush maze into the center where he found his brother. Eamon was sitting there messing with a flame that danced around his fingers. "What do

you want Derick," Eamon asked unamused and irritated. The duke sat next to his brother and said, "I'm not here to argue I'm here to say I think it's good for

you to go Arendelle and get to know Elsa." Eamon looked away from the flame in his hands and gaped at his brother. With a mocking smile replied, "Doth my

ears deceive me, Derick agrees with me on this matter?" A chuckle escaped Dericks lips, "Yes I agree with you, go to Arendelle tomorrow," "I bet this is some

kind of test isn't," Eamon accused." The duke simply shook his head, "Go to Arendelle but I ave a condition for when you go. The shift is growing by the hour

when in Arendelle watch out for Elsa protect her." Eamon smiled and replied, "Of course I could not live with myself I let anything happen to her, nothing shall

happen to her." Derick heard footsteps then saw it was a messenger, "I must speak with the royal family all members," the man panted. "Tell us now what is

the problem," Derick ordered and the man took a large breath then spoke, "The princess Aislin is gone." Eamon and Derivk exchanged a glance then Derick

spoke, "I believe you are mistaken Aislin goes missing all the time then returns in the evening why do you think she is gone?" The messenger looked at

Derick as he said, "The princess was spotted with another boy and they boarded a ship that left earlier this afternoon." Eamon smiled on the inside he now

understood why she was always running off and why she left now. She had been practicing to be sailor and chose now to leave because Eamon was her only

reason to stay. "Should we send a search party," the messenger asked, but received no answer for a few moments. "Aislin left of her own free will therefore

we will send a small search party for her," Eamon said and Derick gave him a questioning look along with the messenger. However he did not question him and

the messenger left with his order. "Eamon are you sure Aislin left her own free will," "Of course today I realized why she was always disappearing," Eamon said

with a light grin. Derick asked, "Well why," Eamons shook his head, "can't say you have to think it through." Derick had an answer, but his was much different

than Eamons idea.

* * *

On a ship headed for southern isles Aislin sat behind crates with her friend Markus. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin, "Okay you ready Aislin,"

Markus asked. Girls were not allowed on these ships and if a woman was on these kind of ships they were usually killed or worse. Aislin nodded then took her

sailors hat off and pulled out scissors which she gave to Markus. The princess turned around then Markus began to cut off her hair. He cut her hair into a

shaggy style haircut. Once Markus finales Aislin put her hat on and gathered all of her cut hair into her hands. There was sport hole near by and Aislin let all of

her hair fall into the water. As it vanished beaneththe blue waves the girl sighed then turned to Markus. "What should my new name be," Aislin asked and

Markus thought for a minute as he looked over his friend. "How about Aslan," "to close to my old name," Aislin replied, "What about Anthony or Mathis?" Markus

suggested and Aislin chose Mathis. Their cover story was that they were brothers in search of a new home away from their poverty and sorrowful lives. "Hey

what are you two boys doing back there," called a crew member. Markus was to do the talking, "My name is Markus and this is my little brother Mathis. We are

searching for a new life since our old life is full of horrible things." The crew ember could tell something was off about the two of them he just couldn't put his

finger on it. "Well Markus that's brave of you to sneak onto a ship with your brother, I have a question and I want your brother to answer," the man declared

but Markus replied, "You can't my brother is a mute only recently has he been able to make any noise." Aislin nodded and the crew member spoke again, "Very

well follow me boys let's go see the captain." Aislin glanced at Markus who remained calm as he replied, "Okay." It was the start of a brand new beginning for

Aislin and Markus hopefully a good one. The crew member lead the way while Markus and Aislin followed close behind. "Alright when you speak to the captain

be as refined as possible he is apart of the royal family," the crew member said and Markus asked, "What is his name?" "Hans the prince of the southern isles,"

the crew me we said then as they walked up the stairs he said, "My name is John by the way tell him I let you up here." Markus nodded and Aislin nodded then

watched John leave. She turned to Markus and whispered, "What happens if he..." "Don't worry about the what if ok I'll protect you and everything will be

alright come on," Markus snapped and squeezed Aislins hand then knocked on the door. "Come in," Hans said and Markus opened the e bout old ws taken

away from us door to reveal Hans sitting at his desk. "Who are you two," the prince asked his voice annoyed and uninterested. "Ahem my name is Markus and

this is my little brother Mathis we are looking for a new life since old old was taken away from us," Hans looked at them with curious eyes then proceeded to

ask. "You stowed away on ship for a new life how old are you two," "I'm 12 my brother is 10," Markus answered and Hans nodded. "Very well normally I

wouldn't door his but it has been a good day therefore I will allow you two to staying my ship however you must earnypurkeep like every other crew member

do you understand," they nodded. "Of course thank you," Markus said and Hans looked at Aislin with curious eyes, "Boy why are you so quiet?" Markus

answered, "Mathis is mute only recently has he been able to make any noise." "I see alright I will call John in and he will take you boys to your bunk the he will

show you the ropes," Hand said and the 'boys' nodded again. John came in moments later and escorted the kids to their bunk. There were only four rooms

below deck for the crew each room could hold up to 12 people. Four rows of hammocks and thre on top one another. On the furthest room was where John

took them, "here is my bunk along with a few others." No one was in there since it was still day all the members were working. Aislin chose one closest to the

ground and Markus took the one above her. "I'll let you settle," John said and left them alone in the bunker. Silence stretched between them only the sound of

waves crashing against the shop"A brand new start," Markus whispered and Aislin turned to face him then said, "a brand new start."

* * *

Kristoff and Anna were riding through the snow. Little did Anna know that she was about to get her surprise. Kristoff stopped the sleigh near willow tree that

were covered in frost, "So Kristoff why did you bring me here?" Anna asked with a light smile as she watched Kristoff step off the sleigh. The poor ice harvest or

was so nervous he planned to propose to Anna right now. However he was so afraid to ask that he was trembling. "Y-you'll see," Kristoff replied and took Anna

by the hand as they walked over to the trees. After a few moments the sun light hit the ice crystals perfectly setting off an array of sparkles. "Anna I've been

thinking a lot lately about you and life, you see you know I love you more than anything in time and space," Kristoff paused and held Anna's hands as he went

down on one knee. Anna's heart was racing she was sure Kristoff was going to propose but she tried to hold her excitement and remain calm. "Anna I love you

and I would lay down my life for you no matter what I will always be by your side never hurt you and to show my love in anyway shape and form. Anna I would

crawl until the end of time to be with Will you marry me Anna?" Kristoff said with a nervous grin and glossy brown eyes. The princess was so happy that she

couldn't speak. She imagined the life her and Kristoff would have together and all the things they'd do. Anna started tearing up as she said, "Yes Kristoff a

million times yes." Kristoff lifted Anna into the air and twirled her around. Kristoff pulled out a ring with an emerald diamond about 3 millimeters big. He slipped

the ring on her left ring finger and it was a perfect fit. The ice harvester kissed Anna and she did not hesitate to kiss him back. Nothing else mattered except

they were in each other's arms. On the way back to the palace Anna stayed in Kristoff arms and would not let of his hands. In the guest room they stayed up

together talking. For tomorrow evening at dinner they would tell the news to Elsa. Of course Kristoff cleared it with Elsa weeks ago. This time she wouldn't have

to freak out. After Elsa it would to the rest of the kingdom. Anna was nervous about telling Elsa and she couldn't wait, but Kristoff assured her. "Anna I asked

Elsa weeks ago if she would bless the marriage," "I wasn't there To ask her myself," Anna countered and Kristoff chuckled. "Anna I told Elsa I wanted it to be a

surprise it will be fine, besides she pretty much already knows," Kristoff said and Anna groaned, "Alright, I'm going to bed." The princess kissed her fiancé then

went to her room where sleep found her almost immediately.

* * *

Elsa laid in bed exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were racing about her trip to the Western Islses. What a nightmare it was, but also a sweet

dream. The Queen turned on her back and stared at the ceiling as frost designs began to form. Elsa thought of Eamon his letter, the way he sang to her and

everything else. His brown eyes staring deep into hers as they danced together. The way they played with their powers together made Elsa's heart race.

"Eamon," Elsa whispered not like he would answer, he was across the waters. Then she was surprised, "Elsa is that you," a voice asked the same voice Elsa

knew and loved. Eamon. The Queen was sure that she made it up but decides to respond, "Eamon are you there?" Suddenly she felt a very warm presence in

the room as Eons said, "I'm here, but how are we talking to one another when I'm in Western Isles?" "I'm not sure at first it was just my imagination," Elsa

replied nervously, "When I first heard your voice I thought I was going crazy. Looks like I'm still sane." Eamon said with a light laugh a laugh Elsa loved to hear.

"You and me both Eamon, I did receive your letter and it was really nice," Elsa said and Eamon responded, "Thank you and the messenger said that your letter

would be here soon. So I'm excited to see what you wrote." For hours Elsa and Eamon stayed up talking to one another. Elsa was shocked to find out about

Aislin and said, "I'm sorry I hope they find her." "I hope they don't," Eamon replied and Elsa asked, "Why not don't you want your sister back?" "Of course but...

Ah living here isn't the best thing for her, my hope is she's in a better place hopefully not afterlife," "ya," Elsa sighed. After a few moments later Elsa asked,

"Eamon will you tell me your story," and he did not reply. With a shaky breath Eamon said, "When I come out to Arendelle I'd be happy to and would you tell

me yours?" "There isn't much to tell," Elsa said sadly and Eamon sighed, "I don't think so, there's more your story than you lead on." Memories flooded Elsa's

mind as she turned on her side. The words seemed to just flow from Elsa and Eamons lips as they spoke to each other. Although hundreds of miles apart it felt

to them as though they were right next to each other. Elsa wanted to stay up late and talk with Eamon, but she was exhausted. "I'll talk to you tomorrow

Eamon if I can," Elsa said her voice barely above a whisper, "Okay until we speak again, goodnight my snow Queen," Eamon replied as the Queen chuckled,

"Goodnight my flame king." Elsa closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber while Eamon relaxed in the foyer. Soon he would be with his Queen again and

his life would change along with so many others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Derick stood next to Jane along with others waiting for Aros in his chambers. It was very dark with only a few candles to light the room. It made sense since Aros was not a fan of light. "Do we know when Aros will be here," Jane whispered and Derick shook his head. Aros had assignments for everyone today no one was looking forward to it. After all over the past few days he has gained a lot of power. Derick took Janes hand both knew what possibly could lie ahead. Aros had been very silent with his plans lately which was never good sign.

Jane squeezed Dericks hand then proceeded to whisper, "Derick do you think it will be something crazy like before?" Derick looked into Janes eyes as he whispered, "I'm not sure Jane I can only hope it isn't psychotic." After a long silence Aros walked in but he looked a little more human. His skin wasn't so sickly as it was before. Everyone knew something was horribly wrong. "Good day everyone I see we are all here, I have special assignments for all of you," Aros said with a sideways grin.

Harold was the next to speak, "Aros what is your next move now that Elsa could be the Saye." With a sigh Aros turned his back on the seven people he stood before. "You all must understand that my plans will come when they will, for now you all merely need to focus on your assignments," Aros said in a deep tone that sent chills up Janes spine. Aros held in his hand black powder the core of his magic.

He faced the people before him and threw it ito the air where it floated for a long time. Then the powder split into seven directions landing in the hand of each person in the room. Everyone looked at their powder then saw their assignment. Jane was to travel to stay on the seas. Setting horrible things against other ships causing as much chaos as possible. Enough to get Elsa's attention. Derick was to go back to Maede, a place he hoped never to return to. One might think he would be happy to return to his homeland, but it only meant revealing the truth to Eamon and confronting his past.

Harold was to return home and to oversee some of Aros' set aside plans. The other four had similar jobs which was cause chaos and prepare for the Dark Magisters Solstice. Magister was the most powerful dark sorcer that ever lived. Thousands of years ago he created the Dark Solstice and named it after himself. This Solitice only came around when it was time to deal with the Saye. The Saye only came around every other hundred years. Elsa was the Saye of Freedom or that was according to Aaron's theory. "Everyone knows there assignment now go," Aros' ordered and everyone left to their parts of the world.

* * *

Eamon was packed and ready to go on the ship headed for Arendelle. Oh how he could not wait to see Elsa again. To hug her and be close to her again. The thought made him want to scream to the heavens.

Eamon walked through the halls then stopped infront of two mahogany double doors. With a deep breath Eamon opened the doors where he saw a large king bed in the center of the room. There laid his mother Elena. Slowly Eamon walked over to her and kneeled by her bed side. She looked at Eamon with happy eyes and a ligt grin. Gathering he rtreght she whispered, "Good... To... See... You."

Eamon took her hand and whispered, "It's good to see you to and your looking so much better, before you know it you'll be up and about." His mother breathed a chuckle. "I hate to say this mother but I'm leaving to Arendelle today," Eamon said sadly and Elena simply smiled. She could see love in his eyes and she wanted to talk to him about it, but she was so weak. "Go Eamon... I'll miss... You dearly... But don't... Worry about... Me. I love you," Elena whispered and Eamon kissed her forehead.

"I love you to and if anything goes wrong tell the servants to write me a letter and I'll come back," Eamons aid more seriously and Elena breathed a chuckle, "don't worry... Now go." With one last glance Eamon closed the double doors and left the palace. He told Derick goodbye already and Aaron... well they hadn't been talking lately.

As Eamon boarded the ship he looked back at his home. Although he had lived here the longest it was more of jail than a home. Eamon was glad to leave and hoped to never return. Although he could only hope, but he knew that he would have to return. One day but it wasn't today, for today he was going to Arendelle he was going to Elsa.

* * *

Aislin was asleep in her hammock gripping the rope as though her life depended on it. The young girl hated the swaying of a ship. Markus was in the second top hammock and looked down at Aislin. He knew she would act like this although he was impressed since she hadn't made a single sound. If she did then it would raise a lot of questions. Something neither of them needed. Markus looked around to see if the others were awake and none of them were. This gave the young boy an idea. Slowly he got down from his hammock and stood before Aislin.

Tapping her shoulder lightly he whispered, "Wake up Aislin come on." Aislin opened we eyes to reveal a glossy blue, "What is it," she whispered and he smiled, "come on follow me." Markus took her hand and took her through the halls of the ship. Quickly and silently they ran around until they found the stairs. Once above the deck the two of them watched the stars. "See look at them shining," Markus said and the ship took a violent turn making Aislin fall. The ship steadied Aislin wouldn't get up again, "I hate this bloody ship," Aislin whispered in a shaky tone. Markus breathed a chuckle and helped his friend up, "No to much longer ok," Markus said and held out his palm, "There are more of us than we think."

In his hand appeared dust like particles that glowed like moonlight. Aislin held her palm out as the particles glowed like the sun. There were a total of 42 people in the world at the moment who had powers. Even though it was a small number compared to the entire world it was still a lot of people to have powers. Hans looked out at the see with hateful eyes, for weeks he had been working on a secret group unlike any other. However it was far from complete he needed a few more members. As the prince walked around his suite something caught his eye. Looking out his little window he could see two figures with glowing hands.

Intrigued and a little frightened Hans grabbed his sword and went on deck. Aislin saw Hans coming and started to pull Markus but it was too late. "Boys," Hans yelled with a condescending tone. Aislin was paralyzed she thought it was over that they would be thrown overboard. Markus was just as nervous but as always kept a calm expression. "Is there a problem sir," Markus asked with a steady voice, "Yes what were you two doing," Hans questioned putting his sword away. "We were just star gazing," Markus said but Hans cut him off, "No I'm talking about with your hands, what were you two doing?" Aislin gave Markus a terrified look, "Must have been a trick of the light," Markus replied and Hans rolled his eyes.

"If you wish to hide your abilities fine with me, I'll just tell the others," Hans trailed off and started to walk away. Markus and Aislin were interested in what Hans had to say. "What others," Markus asked and Hans smiled deviously as he spoke, "You two are not alone there are others whom I am close with who have special abilities. I can see your interested?" Aislin nodded as an answer which spoke many words. "Show me what you can do, I can't simply bring anyone to meet them," Hans said and there was a long pause. Aislin had no problem showing her abilities but Markus on the other hand wasn't to thrilled about it. He was the yin to her yang. "Well," Hans questioned obviously growing impatient. At the same time Aislin and Markus held out their hands and let the particles glow.

An evil grin grew on Hans' face as he said, "You two will come with me to the castle in southern Isles, you both said you wanted a new life well now you got one." Aislin gave Markus a worried look and Markus glanced at her with soft eyes. This could be a great thing for them, but the odds of that were slim to none. Whatever Hans had planned was going to end badly for Markus and Aislin. Aislin could barely breathe she forgot how and Markus kept his calm expression. Although on the inside he was full of terror. The next minding they arrived at the Southern Isles. Hans was greeted by the admirals who told him the assignment Aros had.

In hushed tone Hans said, "Tell him I will handle it, but also that I found two boys with powers. Let me know if he's interested." The admiral bowed then left Hans to attend to the 'boys'. Hans went back on the ship and looked for Markus and Aislin. Markus and Aislin were talking in the cellar, "Markus I'm scared." Aislin whispered in a voice so soft you could barely hear her. Markus was afraid to, but has to be strong for Aislin. "Don't worry I'll protect you and everything will be okay," Markus reassured, but he was trying to civics himself more than Aislin.

Aislin stared into Markus' eyes and whsipered, "What happens if everything fails?" "We try again and start over Aislin we can do it, we'll make it," Markus said with eyes full of fear, comfort and worry all at once. Markus always had to be the strong one and for once he wanted to be the sacred one. He couldn't do it now Aislin needed him. Hans went down to the cellar and saw Markus and Aislin talking. He hid behind the door and listened to them talk. "Markus what if he finds us," Aislin whsipered agian barely audible even for Markus, "I don't know, but he won't find us trust me." Markus replied and Aislin nodded, "Okay I trust you," Asilin replied with light eyes. Markus wrapped his arms around her and they rocked back an forth.

Hans opened the door and said, "Boys let's go we have things to discuss." With fearful eyes Markus and Ailsin stood up and followed Hans to the Southern isles palace. Where someone very important was waiting for them.

* * *

Elsa tossed and turned in bed. Panting and sweating as she whispered, "I can't control it I can't control it." Elsa gripped her sheets so tight that her knuckles were almost white as snow. After a few more moments Elsa let out a blood curtling scream that could be heard thoughout the halls. Anna jumped out of bed and ran to Elsa's room crying, "Elsa, Elsa are you ok?!" Another horrible scream as Anna put her hands on the double doors. Once the door opened Anna looked at Elsa clenching the sheets, "Elsa," Anna yelled.

Anna moved over to Elsa and started to shake her sister awake. "Elsa it's okay it's ony a nightmare Elsa wake up," Anna cried and finally her sister opened her eyes. "Anna," Elsa gasped and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa. "I'm sorry I woke you," Elsa whispered, "Don't worry about it I was up anyway," Anna lied. For a long time the sisters stayed that way holding onto each other. After Elsa started to calm down Anna asked, "What was you're nightmare?" Elsa looked at her sister with wild eyes as she said, "It was everything." Anna didn't understand what Elsa meant by everything, but after a moment she understood.

It was Elsa's nightmare as Anna called it. This nightmare came every other night about the same things. "Ahem what time is it," Elsa asked and Anna looked out the window to see just a little sunlight peaking above the horizon. "My guess is nearly seven," Anna said and the Queen ran her fingers through her hair. "Why don't you go back to sleep I'm going to tart getting some work down," Elsa said regally and received a disproving look from Anna. Elsa changed into a light blue gown and put her hair in low ponytail that draped over her left shoulder.

As Elsa walked down to her study she ran into Kai, "My Queen I was just on my way to meet you. The council has some other business to discuss with you." "Of course let's go," Elsa replied and followed Kai to the council room. Once everyone was seated Elsa the head council me member started the meeting. "I'm terribly sorry to gather everyone at such an early hour but this is extremely important," "Coucnilman Simen what is this emergency," Elsa questioned and he pulled out a letter. "This is from the kingdom of Meade," Simen said and this rose a spark in Elsa.

_"Hold my hand it's a large crowd out there and I don't want you to get lost," King Nicholas said as he grabbed Elsa's hand and his wife carried Anna. "Pappa what kingdom are we in," Elsa asked as she looked up at her father, "We are in the kingdom of Maede, Arendelle's closest trading partner and also home to my best friend." The royal family walked through the crowd together with their gaurds keeping the people back a good distance. Elsa was completely distracted by the scenery. The kingdom was full of spring and summer colors. "It's beautiful here Pappa," Elsa said and the king smiled, "It is vey lovely." _

_Once they arrived at the castle the king was greeted by a tall man with brown eyes, peach skin and dark brown hair. "If it isn't trick Nick," the man said with a mocking tone. "Well hello again jars," Nicholas said with a large grin. Then the two gentlemen laughed at each other, "come on in Nick," the man said with a grin and they entered the palace. "Oh Lars I haven't introduced you to my eldest daughter Elsa and my other daughter Anna," Nicholas said and Lars kneeled before Elsa and said, "It's nice to make your acquaintance Elsa." _

_Lars moved to Anna and waved which the little girl returned with a happy grin. The Queen spoke next, "Lars we do have a reason for coming," her eyes glanced at Elsa and Lars understood. "Of course let me get Cadby," Lars said and a few moments later a boy around the age of ten appeared from behind a door. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and peach skin, "Yes father," the boy said. "Cadby why don't you show Elsa and Anna around," Lars said and Cadby looked from Elsa to Anna then said, "Elsa's pretty." The Queen smiled along with Lars while Nicholas glared, "Ahem go on Elsa and watch your sister," Nicholas said and Elsa nodded, "Okay Pappa." Elsa took Annas hand and followed Cadby through the halls._

Elsa awoke from her daze when Simen said, "Your majesty are you alright?" "Ahem... Yes I'm fine what was the message," Elsa said her voice a little hoarse. Some cleared his throat then said, "This is from the prince of Maede, Prince Cadby." Elsa pictured the boy she saw years ago then nodded for him to proceed with the message. "Dear Queen Elsa I would like to discuss some business with you, would it be alright that I come to Arendelle and talk to you in is a very serious matter and discussing through a letter seems completely inappropriate. I believe this matter she be down face to face. If you wish please write back to me. Sincerely Prince Cadby of Meade."

Simen finished and watched Elsa trying to decide her face. Elsa hasn't seen Cadby since she was eight. The two of them Became very close at their very first meeting. A small part of Eksa wanted him to come. "Write back to Cadby and tell him that it would be perfectly fine for him to come," Elsa said calmy even though her eyes gave away the excitement she felt.

Cadby and her were almost best friends, but after the incident with Anna she only spoke to him once and it was to say goodbye. Simen bowed and left the council room to where Cadby's personal messenger stood. "What did the Queen say," he asked nervously and Simen said, "Tell Cadby that Elsa has agreed for him come." A smile lit up on the young mans face as he said, "Winderful tell her that Cadby will be here tomorrow morning." Simen nodded then left to attend the rest of the council meeting.

* * *

"Sir Eamon in a few more hours we will arriving at Arendelle," the captain said and Eamon replied, "Thank you." The young man hadn't been himself since he left the Western Isles. Something was bothering him yet he felt fine. Several years ago he had been kidnapped by pirates. It wasn't awful but it certainly wasn't fun. When Eamon turned nine his family decided to take a trip around the seas. However on the first night the ship was attacked.

_Eamon along with Derick walked along the deck late into the night. "What are you worried about Eamon," Derick asked his brother who still looked frightened to be outside. "What if pirates attack is then what will we do," Eamon said and Derick chuckled, "Eamon pirates aren't out in these waters besides if they come the soldiers will protect us. And if not I will." The nine year old boy felt a little better, but then the ship took a violent shake. Without thinking Eamon clinged to his brothers arm. "Don't worry it was just the waves," Derick reassured then another violent turn. Finally Derick could see a ship coming this way. _

_Derick grabbed his brothers arm and ran away trying to get below deck, but were cut off. Two large men stood in their way, "Get them they are apart of the royal family," one of them called. "Royal family," Eamon muttered confused and before he could do anything else Derick took over. The two boys turned around to run away but their path was blocked by a large man. Derick was stuck between the two men and yelled, "leave us alone!" One man punch Derick in the stomach making him arch over, "first thing you learn keep your mouths shut!" A man yelled with a thick voice, "alright board them on the ship," called another man. _

_Eamon was terrified and said, "Let us go or I'll burn you." The men chuckled but stopped when Eamon held a small flame in his hands. This intrigued the the men very so, "Knock him out," one said harshly. The man holding Eamon began to punch the boy, but then fell on his knees in pain. The two men holding Derick began to do the same thing. "Leave my little brother alone," Derick growled as the next man fell to the ground in agony. Eamon knew of Derick's power, but has never seen his brother use it. After all their parents hated that their children had powers and would not allow them to use it unless absolutely necessary._

_ "Go take the fire one, he will be good use," the large one commanded and the others nodded. The two men took Eamon to the edge, Derick saw them and began to use his powers making one of them fall to their knees. The next one threw Eamon to the other ship, "Eamon," Derick cried at the top of his lungs in complete terror and pain. Eamon landed on his back the air knocked out of his lungs. He gasped for air, but almost none was getting Into his lungs._

_ "James is this the one," "I don't think so," "Well what do we do," all the men were talking around Eamon. In a panic Eamon started lighting weak flames all around. This confirmed to the me that they had the right boy, "He's the right one only one of his kids had powers," said the captain as he looked at Eamon. "Knock him unconcious we don't need any fires," the captain said simply and eyed Eamon. A crew member grabbed Eamon from behind and held rag over his mouth and nose. Eamon struggled against the mans hold then slowly fell into a deep sleep._

Eamon shook the memory from his mind and ran his fingers through his smooth hair. "Only a few more hours," Eamon muttered then laid back down on the couch. Derick looked at Jane with soft eyes that told his story.

* * *

"It's going to be okay Derick," Jane reassured, but Derick knew Jane was lying. The duke looked at the palace with disgust in his eyes. It had been so many years since he last lived here. "Jane how am I supposed to do this," Derick said not only was he talking about Aros assignment, but something he had to confront. "Go on I'm sure things won't be so bad I mean you said that he is already involved," "I know, but he's my cousin and I know he's sent word to Elsa about something," Derick replied with nervous eyes.

Jane could feel Derick was tense and took his hand. Their fingers intertwined like puzzle pieces. Jane's eyes were soft full of light and happiness and they seemed to melt Dericks hard green eyes. The duke stared at his princess and whispered, "Why are you so good at that?" Jane released a chuckle, "It's because you're my best friend ever since we were 11." Derick and Jane were inseparable. Derick walked forward and slowly let Janes hand slip through his. A small part of Janes heart broke when Derick let go of her, but they wouldn't be apart for too long.

Jane turned away and began to walk another path until she saw Harold. "Are you alright," Harold asked Jane and the young girl looked back at the palace with lost thoughts. "I'll be alright," Jane Harold took her hand and they traveled back to their assignments. Derick walked to the double doors and stared at them with sadness, disgust and longing. He held his hand in front of the door ready to knock on the wood, but couldn't do it. After what felt like hours Derick knocked on the wooden doors. *flash*

_Two boys one the age of nine the other age three. The small boy jumped on his brothers back and yelled, "Go Derick go!" The two boys smiled happily at each other. Eamon held onto his brother tight as Derick ran through the courtyard. For hours the boys played together in the courtyard and all over the palace. All that soon changed. Midnight came around and Eamon was fast asleep next to Derick in his room. It was raining outside and lighting was starting to strike and the thunder was beginning to roar. Derick woke up to the sound of running footsteps. _

_He knew that was never a good sign. Swiftly he got out of bed and went to the door with soft feet. Derick bent down and looked through the key hole to see soldiers in groups running by. He opened the door and said, "Gaurd what is going on," "Prince Derick where is your brother we need to move," the soldier said with urgency. "Why what's happening," Derikv asked and the gaurd said, "I will explain later for now we must go." Derick grabbed Eamon, "Eamon come on get up let's go." Sleepily Eamon said, "Why what's wrong," "I'll tell you later come on," Derick said and lifted the small boy Ito his arms. "Where is my father," Derick asked and the gaurd did not say. "Just follow me and stay close," the gaurd ordered, Derick nodded and held onto Eamon tight. _

_Once the three of them made it outside Derick panicked__. All the fighting. He had seen sword fighting but never so violent. Blood on every weapon and all over the place. Derick looked at Eamon who was mortified at the sight and whispered, "is this a nightmare?" Derick looked into his brothers eyes, "it's just a horrible nightmare it will be over soon for now hold on and don't look." Eamon buried his face in Dericks shoulder as they ran through the chaos. _

_The gaurd protected the boys as they ran through the double doors. Cadby stood outside with his father and saw his cousins running this way. He embarrassed them and said, "Thank goodness you two are okay, you're parents are already out come on." Derick let go and asked, "Our parents left us in there," "No of course not the gaurds rushed them out," Lars explained, but there was no convincing Derick otherwise. A hatred for his parents grew that day a hatred for the kingdom grew that day._

*flash*

The doors opened to reveal a butler, "Who are you and what is your business?" Derick rolled his green eyes then said, "Move out of my way I'm here to see Cadby." "You should address him as Prince Cadby," the butler corrected and that pissed Detick off. Already he didn't want to be here, "I'll address my cousin the way I please." The butler gave Derick a quizzes looked as he began to recognize him, "Are you Prince Dericson?" Derick flinched at the name it was his birth name and he detested it. "I go by Derick or Duke of Westeb isles, anyway where is Cadby," Derick ordered.

The butler responded slowly, "The Prince is getting to leave to Arendelle, but he is still here follow me." Derick followed the man through the halls that he knew by heart. The man stopped in front if two doors and said, "In there." Derick nodded then opened the door to Cadby looking out the window. Cadby said, "Who ever you are if you wish to talk close the doors." Derick slammed them and said, "Turn around Caddy." Confusion was all over Cadby's face only five people ever called him that. Eamon, Derick, Elsa and his parents.

Cadby turned around to face Cadby and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dericson is that really you," Cadby said and Derick responded, "Ya it's been awhile hasn't it?" Cadby chuckled and moved over to Derick, "almost 20 years." 'Not long enough,' Derick though to himself as Cadby stood two feet in front if him. Cadby wrapped his arms around Derick and he returned the hug after several moments. Once they released each other, now it was time to get down to business. "What brings you back," Cadby asked with a light smile.

Derick looked down then said, "I'll give you three guesses," Cadby stared into Dericks eyes and said softly, "You're apart of the Magisters?" Derick nodded then spoke, "There is a problem I have an assignment from Aros to be here, I think you know why." "I do and that's why in going to Arendelle today," Cadby said full if remorse and sadness. Cadby really liked Elsa ever since they were children, but things had changed he had changed. "Don't worry I understand," Cadby said and Derick replied with soft green eyes, "Good... Sorry our reunion had to be like this." "Things could go back to normal," Cadby offered, but Derick didn't want that he couldn't handle it. Although he had training with his powers his emotions could take over. It was why he tried never to show emotion. "Cadby things could never go back to normal not since that night," Derick said looking away from his cousin. "I guess so... We were so young and innocent... Now look at us," Cadby said with a grim smile. Derick released a chuckle then replied, "Ya well your better get going." Cadby nodded and left Derick alone to his memories.

* * *

Anna sat wth Kristoff in the garden and whsipered, "There is no one else I'd rather be with right now than with you." Kristoff wrapped his arm around her and said, "There is no one else in the world who I love more than you. You are the ruler of my world my reason to breathe. My reason for life. Without you I have nothing left." Anna looked up at Kristoff and said, "I love you Kristoff," "I love you Anna," Kristoff replied. Kristoff leaned in and pressed his lips against Anna's. Everytime they kissed it felt like magic as if nothing else existed. Anna lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As he kissed her he said, "I love you," Anna smiled through the kiss with happy eyes. Closing them slowly she lost herself in Kristoff who was slowly losing himself. Finally the two of them broke the kiss because they needed air. "Curse oxygen," Kristoff muttered and Anna nodded in agreement, "Never would have thought kissing took so much air out of you." A chuckle escaped Kristoff's lips as he said, "Who knew, come on let's get to dinner. Is Elsa done with her council meetings and documents?" "Far from done she has been locked up all day with those papers and those council members," Anna groaned and Kristoff frowned.

Elsa sat in her study staring at the pile of documents she still had to sort through. Out of all her duties this was the worst of them. Elsa looked at each document then one caught her eye. It was a letter from a long time ago, about six years ago maybe more. Elsa opened the envelope with curious eyes. On the inside it said from Caddy, this made a smile appear on Elsa's face. "Cadby I remeber you," Elsa whispered to herself and read the letter in a soft voice.

"Dear Elsa, I don't understand why you stopped talking to me so long ago. I know it's for a good reason because it's not like you to a just turn away. Whatever the reason I wanted to say I miss you. We were so close always writing letters. I still have them piled on my dresser. You pass my mind all the time and I just miss you. I miss your brilliant blue eyes and silky blonde hair that you put in a braid. Not a day goes by that don't think of you. I'm so terribly sorry about your parents passing. I understand what it's like to lose those you love. Anyway there was a reason to this latter. I wanted you to know that I love you and have loved you since the first day we met. I wish we could be together now, but wencant. Whatever had happened to you is your business but please Elsa all I ask is one chance. Sincerely your friend Caddy." Elsa's eyes began to water as the memories of Cadby played through her mind.

_"Come on Elsa," Cadby called as he stood waiting on top of the hill. Elsa was younger and couldn't keep up with him, "You're to fast," Elsa groaned. Cadby chuckled and went down the hill to where Elsa was. Elsa stood infront of Cadby her arms folded, "I'm not moving," Elsa said sternly. Cadby laughed then turned around so his back was facing her, "Get on." Cadby said and Elsa jumped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "You holding on," Cadby said, "Go Caddy go," Elsa cried with a late grin. Cadby ran up the hill holding onto Elsa tightly. Once at the top he set her down and together they stared at the kingdom. Elsa was amazed at the sight, "it's so beautiful," Elsa said in awe, "It is one day it will mine," Cadby said simply. _

_Elsa stared at her feet for a long moment, "Elsa what's wrong," Cadby asked as he go on his knees, "Cadby you'll visit me in Arendelle won't you?" Elsa asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Cadby breathed a chuckle then pulled Elsa into a hug, "Of course I will." Elsa returned a hug and for a long time they stood like that. Cadby lifted Elsa into his arms and carried her down the hill. King Lars stood in the back courtyard waiting for them to return. When he saw Cadby holding Elsa he asked in a panicked voice, "Cadby what happened to Elsa?" Cadby looked up and said, "Nothing she's fine," he set Elsa down who said, "Don't worry sir I'm perfectly fine." Lars released a sigh, "Oh thank goodness you two cannot give me a heart attack like that." Cadby looked at Elsa who stiffened at his fathers words. "Come on dinner is ready," Lars said simply and motioned for Elsa and Cadby to follow. Cadby took Elsa's hand and they walked into the palace together hand in hand._

"Elsa are you still in there," Anna called knocking in the door. Elsa woke up from her daze and replied, "Yes I'm in here come in." Rubbing her eyes Elsa stood up and moved away from her desk. Anna walked in with a happy grin, "Hey come on dinner is ready and I have some exciting news." Elsa looked at Anna with curious eyes, "Okay what news tell me now I won't be at dinner." Anna gaped at Elsa then replied, "What do you mean," "I won't be at dinner," Elsa repeated and Anna just stared. Elsa had planned to stay in the study all night and possibly tomorrow.

Anna felt her heart pounding against her rib cage, her sister was shutting everything out. Possibly shutting her out. The thought brought back so many painful memories for Anna. She felt like the little girl again who stood outside her sisters door, a door that never opened. "No you've been in this room all day you need to come out," Anna pushed but Elsa wouldn't hear it, "Anna I'm not going I have so much left to do here." Elsa began to walk away, but Anna grabbed her wrist, "Elsa listen to me," Anna demanded. Elsa looked at her sister and saw only hurt in her eyes. "Anna I just won't be out a lot right now, there's so much to do and I need to focus on that," Elsa said, but Anna couldn't handle it. "Elsa don't start this again... please I can't take it," Anna pleaded gripping Elsa's wrist tighter.

Elsa stared deep into Anna's eyes that told everything Anna was feeling. "Anna I'm not... I'm not going to lock myself up again... I just have a lot to do," Elsa said softly, but Anna still wasn't convinced, "Well can't you do it tomorrow?" Anna asked obviously hurt and it showed in her eyes. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and whispered, "Of course I can do it later, if that's what you want. I'm sorry that I worried you like that." For a several minutes they hugged each other in the study. Anna found the security she needed from Elsa and relaxed. After they let go Anna was more relaxed, "Sorry about my little freak out, but I have some really good news that everyone needs to hear." "Well I can't wait to hear it," Elsa said happily and followed Anna to the dining room.

Along the way they saw Olaf who was smiling as always. "Hey guys," Olaf said as he waddled over to Anna and Elsa, "Hi Olaf are you headed to dinner," Elsa asked with a light grin. "Oh yes let's all walk together," Olaf replied taking Anna's hand and Elsa's hand. The three of them walked through the halls until they arrived in the dining room. Kristoff was sitting there next to Anna's seat with a happy grin. His eyes remained on Anna until she sat down beside him. Once everyone was seated they all talked about their day. The servers brought out the food and everyone began to eat. Eamon hoped off the ship and stared at Arendelle's castle. His eyes were bright with curiosity and amazement. "Sir Eamon do you have everything," the servant asked as he stood on the docs.

Eamon turned around and said, "Yes thank you I hope you all have a safe trip." The servant nodded then signaled the captain to sail. After a few moments the crew members got to work and the ship moved away from the harbor. Eamon watched the ship go until it was it of sight. The young man turned around and stared at the palace again then started walking in that direction. He knocked in the double doors which opened to reveal Gerda. "Who are you and state your business," Gerda said sternly and Eamon replied, "My name is Eamon from te Western Isles I'm here to see Queen Elsa." Gerda knew she had heard that name before, but wasn't sure if she should let him in. With a sigh Gerda said, "Very well come in. You can wait in the foyer and I'll get Queen Elsa."

Gerda moved to leave Eamon in the foyer, but then she knocking on the door again. Gerda moved over to the door and opened it to see Cadby, "Prince Cadby is that you," Gerda questioned. Cadby released a chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes Gerda it has been far too long." Gerda couldn't help but smile and she gave him a hug which he returned. Once they released Gerda said, "I'll tell Kai to get Elsa she'll be so happy to see you again. Why don't you wait in the foyer with Eamon." "Eamon," Cadby muttered and thought of his little cousin who left all those years ago. Cadby nodded and went in the foyer to see Eamon sitting in the couch.

Eamon looked up, "Eamon it's been so long," Cadby said as he walked over to Wamon. Eamon stared at Cadby with curious eyes and asked, "it must have been way too long because... who are you?" "You don't remember me do you," Cadby asked disheartened and Eamon replied, "I'm afraid not." "I'm Cadby your cousin," Cadby said with a little hope in his voice. Eamon recognized the names but he didn't know where he had heard it from. "Well the name sounds familiar, but I still have nothing," Eamon said grimly and Cadby sighed, "I guess so after all you were still a small boy when it happened." "When what happened," Eamon asked confused, "Well I think it'd better if Derick told you." Cadby replied and a horrible silence stretched between them.

Kai walked in and said, "Are two here to see Elsa?" "Yes," Eamon said and Cadby nodded as his response, when Kai left Cadby asked. "You know Elsa," Eamon nodded, "Yes we met a few weeks ago and have become closer than friends." Cadby nodded then looked out the window while Eamon stared at the fire place. Kai opened the door, "My Queen I apologize for interrupting your meal, but someone is here to see you. Two people actually." Elsa swallowed her food then said, "whoever they are have them wait in the foyer." Kai bowed and left to the foyer where Cadby and Eamon stood. "Queen Elsa is eating dinner, but will be out soon," Kai said and Cadby sighed then walked off.

Cadby walked to the dinning room and the doors were open. Elsa looked up from her meal and at first was angry, but once she realized who it was she smiled. "Cadby," Elsa breathed and Cadby smiled, "It's been far too long Elsa." Without hesitation Elsa stood up and walked over to where Cadby stood. Once they were two feet apart they wrapped their arms around each other. Elsa breathed in his scent, pine needles and mint, "I've missed you so much Elsa," Cadby sighed. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she held onto Cadby, "I've missed you to, we have so much to catch up on." "I know there's so much to tell," Cadby smiled and then Anna spoke, "Hey do I get a hug to?" Cadby went over to Anna and gave her a large hug, "Oh Anna look at you."

"Look at me look at you you're so tall, well you were tall back then to, or who knows maybe I'm just short," Anna replied with happy eyes. Cadby chuckled, "Here Cadby why don't you join us we just started eating," Elsa offered and Cadby bowed, "Thank you." Eamon walked in a moment later and Elsa stared at him. 'First Cadby now Eamon it must be Christmas,' Elsa thought to herself as she hugged Eamon. "Eamon I thought you were coming tomorrow.. I mean I'm happy you're here now, I just wasn't expecting you," Elsa stuttered and Eamon laughed, "I know we agreed on writing letters, but I couldn't wait any longer, so my departure date was moved up and tada." Elsa wrapped her arms around Eamon which he did not hesitate to return. Elsa took her seat at the heard of the table and Cadby took the seat by Olaf which was by Elsa.

Eamon was alittle less than pleased to be so far from Elsa but didn't complain. As the servers brought out more food everyone began talking. Eamon eyed Cadby the whole time and Elsa watched Eamon and Cadby carefully. She could feel an unspoken discomfort between them. After the meal Anna said, "Well this has been an eventful evening and it's not over yet, I have an announcement." All eyes were on Anna as she stood up, "I would like to announce that..." Anna motioned Kristoff to stand ghosh he did and he finished her sentence, "We are engaged." Gasps of excitement came from everyone. Elsa jumped up and hugged Anna, "that's amazing Anna, I'm so happy for you." Anna returned the gesture and said, "Thank you and your okay with this," Elsa smiled, "Of couste I have faith and in Kristoff, besides if he hurts you then I can just freeze his heart."

Anna chuckled and Elsa laughed and the two girls hugged it out again. Eamon said his congratulations and so did Cadby, "Congratulations Anna." Cadby cheered and lifted Anna off the ground, "Thank you Cadby," Anna laughed. Anna and Kristoff left the others and went on a moonlight walk hand in hand. Elsa went to Eamon and Cadby. "Here I'll show you to your rooms, Caddy I assume you remeber where yours is," Elsa teased and Cadby nodded, "Of course I do." Elsa sighed, "Okay Eamon your room is this way follow me." Eamon glared at Cadby until he was out of sight. 'Who is that guy, saying he's my cousin then coming off on Elsa,' Eamon thought to himself bitterly.

Elsa opened a brown door and said, "Here is your room Eamon and I'm sorry if it isn't the best, I didn't know what kind if room you would like and I wanted it to be a surprise." "I'm sure it will be great," Eamon reassured with a light grin. Elsa opened the door and let Eamon in first. Eamon looked at the room and smiled, "Elsa this is really nice," Eamon said and Elsa released her breath, "Okay good I got the idea from your little fire flake." "Well I love it how did you get it to glow orange," Eamona asked as he traced his fingers over the ice patterns on the wall.

All over the walls were ice patterns some glowed blue others glowed orange. "Well that's a secret," Elsa said with a light grin and Eamon replied, " a secret that the ice Queen could need share." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Haha flame prince, okay goodnight I will see you in the morning." Eamon nodded and watched Elsa leave his room. Elsa lingered at Eamons door and sighed.

Slowly she released the handle and walked back to her room. Along the way she ran into Cadby, "Are you looking for secret passages," Elsa teased and Cadby shook his head. "No I'm just wandering the halls waiting for you," "Why were you waiting for me," Elsa asked curious and Cabu sighed. With soft eyes he looked at Elsa, "Can we talk," Cadby asked and Elsa nodded this was a conversation she couldn't avoid anymore. There was so much left to the past that had to be put out on the floor.

* * *

**author note: sorry this chapter took so long I started spring break and forgot to post the next chapter, but the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Anyway hoped you like this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Frozen or Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Elsa walked along side Cadby with watchful eyes. In silence they walked together into the courtyard. "Why did you want to talk out here," Elsa asked and Cadby was silent for a few moments then answered, "We always talk best in a courtyard." It was true, Elsa and Cadby loved to be in a courtyard together it was their thing. "Ya we loved coming out in the courtyard," Elsa said softly avoiding Cadby's gaze.

She hadn't seen him or spoke to him since she was eight. Even then it was only to say goodbye. Elsa thought shed probably never see him again, Cadby on the other hand was a but more hopeful. "Elsa I know it's been a long time since we last spoke and things have changed," Cadby said softly and Elsa knew where he was going. He wanted answers, "Elsa please you can trust me," Elsa looked into his eyes as he said, "It's been a long time since I've been able to let others in or really trust anyone."

Cadby took Elsa's hand and they swung it back and forth. Cadby had a hold over Elsa, not like magic but it might as well have been magic. The two of them were family. When Elsa was scared, worried or something was wrong she looked to Cadby. When Cadby was ready to explode he looked for Elsa. It was why they were so close. Both if them balanced each other out. Elsa got the same feeling with Eamon now she kind if had a better understanding of why she liked Eamon so much. It wasn't because he reminded her of Cadby. It was because of the hold. Something about the two of them that connected. Elsa didn't understand but she liked it anyway.

"You know of the big freeze don't you," Elsa said and Cadby nodded, "Yes it was all Maede talked about for weeks, by the way why didn't I know about your ice before?" The Queen breathed a sigh, "You didn't know because it needed to stay hidden, then after the incident with Anna. My parents closed the gates and I spent my days locked in my room." Cadby gave Elsa a lost look, "what happened with Anna?" "We were playing and... I lost control, I hit her with my powers and she was ice cold," Elsa said her voice barely above a whisper.

Cadby looked into Elsa's eyes, "That's why the gates were closed, but how was cutting you off supposed to help?" "So I wouldn't hurt anyone," Elsa replied quickly then sighed, "It was the Bly way to protect the ones I loved, the only way to protect everyone from me." "What about the freeze," Cadby questioned which made Elsa stiffen, "I panicked, I showed my powers at the party on accident, then the people saw it so I ran away. I didn't even know that I froze the kingdom it was an accident. I didn't know what I was doing, then everything got worse, Anna came and I hurt her she froze and was gone all because of me." Elsa was starting to freak out as the memories flooded her mind.

The ground was starting to freeze by Elsa's feet and frost was forming on the near by benches. Cadby had seen magic several times, all dark magic never ice. He took Elsa's hand but she jerked them away, "I'll hurt you I just have to calm down," Elaa said her voice hoarse. Cadby took her hands anyway, "It's okay Elsa I'm fine just take a deep breath," Cadby said calmly. Elsa took a deep breath then released it. After a few minutes Elsa was fine.

"See that's better," Cadby said with a grin, "Thanks," Elsa muttered and then asked, "Why else did you want to talk?" "I'm going to tell you tomorrow only because it's late and you need to rest," Cadby responded and Elsa rolled her eyes. "You do know I'm 21 right," Elsa teased and Cadby replied, "Yes and did you know I'm 28," Elsa chuckled at him. Together they walked back to the castle with smiles on their faces. Cadby went to his old room and stared at the walls. He remembered spending part of summers here and Elsa spending part Spring in Meade.

The room was the same as he left years ago. A forest green wall color, One large window, a king sized bed, night tables and a desk. Cadby walked around then saw a picture if him and Elsa when they were very young. "I'm sorry Elsa," Cadby whispered, he had an assignment one he had to follow. Although he kept looking for loopholes found none. Then Eamon poped into his mind. Tomorrow he would meet with the council members. It was his only chance to stop Aros' plan and he knew it would cost him. Hopefully it wouldn't cost him a life, but Aros is not a merciful man.

* * *

Markus walked in front of Aislin as thy followed Hans to his palace. Both of them were shaking, Aislins was visible while you couldn't tell if Markus was scared. Hans stood in front of the gate of his palace and after a few moments it opened. "The prince has returned," announced a gaurd. Once they made it through the gate the gaurd looked at the children with confused eyes. "Who are you two," the guard ordered, Markus was ready to answer, but Hans beat him to it. "They are two special boys who will be my guest," Hans said simply and the guard gave them a suspicious look.

Whenever Hans did something it was for his own gain. Hans proceeded to walk to the palace entrance through the yard as Aislin and Markus followed. The gaurd watched the three of them go inside and whispered to himself, "Don't hurt those children Hans." Once you opened the palace doors you see an arch wall. Red on the walls and white on the ceiling. In the center was a crystal chandelier that glowed bright. On either side was a foyer leading to other rooms. In front of them was a staircase. Markus stared in awe at the palace while Aislin was uninterested. She had seen many palaces and she wanted to get away from this life.

Markus motioned her to pretend. Aislin rolled her eyes and looked around. An older man walked along the staircase. He had Hans' green eyes, but black hair instead of his brown orange. "What are those things," the man asked and Asilin was ready to snap at him, but Markus grabbed her wrist. Hans rolled his eyes, "These two are my guest now I have important things to attend to." Hans motioned Aislin and Markus to follow which they did and received a death glare from the man.

"Who was that," Markus asked and Hans replied, "one of my brothers." Aislin gave Hans a pitiful look from behind. She heard all about what happened to Hans and felt sorry for him. After Hans lead them through several hallways he stopped at two white double doors. "This is a master bedroom where you two will be staying," Hans said simply. Markus and Aislin only watched Hans with careful eyes.

Hans opened the doors to reveal a large room. To the right was two prince sized beds with two night tables between them in the front. On the left was a door frame with no door in it. This lead to the other part if their room. The other part of the room had two desks, one couch, a fireplace and a large window on the right. "Don't get to comfortable I'll be back soon," Hand said a little irritated then left them alone.

"Why did he bring us here," Aislin finally asked, "I don't know, but I mean if he's giving us all of this then is it that bad?" Markus replied simply and Aislin didn't know what to think about it. All she knew was that she didn't like it. "Who knows Markus," Aislin said defeated and sat on the bed closest to the wall. Markus moved over to Aislin and said, "Whatever happens at least were together, it's you and me." Aislin looked into Markus's eyes and saw comfort, worry and care. "Markus I need you to promise me something," Aislin whsipered, "Of course what is it," Markus alsed looking into Aislins glossy blue eyes. Taking a deep breath Aislin spoke, "You won't leave me... promise me you'll be there." Markus smiled, "Of course I'll always be there, I will never leave you behind." He pulled her into a hug which she returned and gripped his shirt tightly.

After a minute they let go of each other and Hans returned. "Come on you two," Hans barked and Aislin stood up and followed Markus. Hans lead them through more hallways then stopped in front of a wooden door. "Where does this lead," Markus asked, "You'll see," was all Hans said to them. It was clear he didn't want them to know, not yet anyway. He unlocked the door and let Markus and Aislin go first. Markus walked behind Aiskin, but kept a hand on her shoulder. It gave her a sense of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. Aislin stopped walking when she reached another door, Hans moved in front of them and unlocked it.

Once he opened the door someone was waitin in there. Someone who Aislin hoped never to see again. Tears were forming in Aislins eyes as she tried to back away, but Hans was in the way. The man standing there turned around to reveal his identity. It was Aros. "Oh Aislin, did you think running was going to save you," Aros scoffed and Aislin turned to run, but Hans grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Markus tried to get Hans to release his grip, but he wouldn't budge. "Cut it out," Hans growled at Markus with hateful eyes. Markus only continued to fight Hans untok Hans got a good grip on Markus. "Well good work Hans you brought me a new recruit and caught a runaway," Aros said with pleasure. "You still have to do your part of the deal," Hans reminded and Aros nodded, "Not now it must be done at midnight." Hans agreed, "Very well what do you plan to do with them now," Hans asked and a smirk grew on Aros' face.

He grabbed Aislin and pulled her close. He bent down so he could whisper in the struggling girls ear, "You can't escape it Aislin no matter what you do." Was all Aros' said and Asilin knew it was true, "leave her alone," Markus yelled and Aros laughed, "I see you found a friend with similar powers as you, how cute. Hans take the boy I the dungeon while I talk with Aislin." Hans did a slight bow then grabbed Markus and started pulling him away. "No," Markus cried, "Leave her alone do what you want to me leave her alone!" Hans smirked at Markus as he continued to pull him away, "Aros isn't after you he wants her," Hans growled then pulled te boy through the wooden door. Aislin watched him go in silence.

Aros put his hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes and said, "You cut your hair, thought it was going to help you." "It was worth a shot," Aislin snapped and Aros smiled in amusement. "Listen Aislin I want to make a deal with you, I need an apprentice and I have chosen you," Aros said and Aislin wanted to refuse. Then she thought of Jane, "What about Jane she was your apprentice I thought," Aislin asked and Aros nodded. "Yes she still is my apprentice however now she is more of my heir, I can't use her as an apprentice anymore Beause she has by passed that part. Therefore now I need a new apprentice," Aros explained and Aislin understood only a little of what Aros was saying.

"Why me I don't want to work with you," Aislin spat at him and Aros chuckled, "Well that was my problem I needed to choose an apprentice when they are younger, the naive the better." "I won't be your apprentice," Aislin said strongly, but on the inside was full of fear. "You can choose to fight it, but I know the way to stop that," Aros smirked then held black powder in his hand. His next move shocked Aislin and Hans who returned with Markus. Aros shot the powder into open air. It rocketed towards Aislin and it struck in her heart. Once it made contact Aislin let out a horrible scream and Markus cried her name. He struggled against Hans' grip. Hans was mortifified that Aros would do that to the young girl since she was only the age of ten. Slowly Hans released his grip on Markus.

Markus moved over to Aislin who was on her knees trying to breathe, "It's okay you're going to be fine," Markus reassured. Aislins breath was becoming shallow as she began to lean back. Her head rested on Markus's lap and he looked down at her with sad eyes. Markus put his hands by her ears and said, "You're going to okay Aislin." Aislin whsipered, "No... I'll be gone," for a moment Markus saw light in her eyes, but then they became grim, she closed her eyes and did not open them. Tears streamed Markus' face as he held onto Aislins life less body, "please come back," Markus sobbed in a hushed tone. Then Hans pulled Markus away from Aislin, "No let me go," Markus cried at the top of his lungs, but Hans ignored him and brought him to the dungeon.

* * *

Elsa laid in bed thinking of the day she's had. The incident with Anna, Cadby and Eamon showing up out of no where and the talk she had with Cadby. It was a lot for one day and Elsa wasn't sure that she was going to make it through the week. Lately everything felt like she had to take it day by day. Turning on her side Elsa stared out the window watching the rain drip against her window. Rain didn't bother Elsa, but it also didn't give her comfort. As she watched the rain she thought of the time that her and Anna were in their room. It was pouring rain with thunder and lighting. Elsa smiled at the memory of her parents coming in and 'protecting' them from the upset sky. *shuffling noise* Elsa sat up and looked around then saw a figure in front of her bed. Without thinking she threw an ice blast forward.

It made contact with the figure who fell back an groaned, "Shit that hurt." Elsa recognized the voice as Eamon and said, "Eamon what are you doing in here you gave me a heart attack. Oh my gosh are you okay I hit you with my powers." Eamon stood up and said, "Don't worry since i have fire powers my body temperature is higher than the average human. So your ice blast hurt for a moment then melted before it had chance to do any damage." Elsa took a deep breath as she stood before Eamon then said, "Sorry, but you scared me at least your okay, anyway what are you doing in here?" "I just wanted to see you again," Eamon replied softly and Elsa blushed as he continued, "I know at the ball and after we said things, but do you still feel the same?"

Elsa wasn't sure what to say, she still loved Eamon but she didn't know whether it was love or not. "I... I'm not sure," Elsa finally said saddened and Eamon nodded, "I guessed that." Elsa stared into Eamons brown eyes and whsipered, "I do love you, but I just don't know if it's real." Eamon took her hand then said, "You have a feeling towards someone and have no idea how to explain it. Perhaps it isn't love, but something else." "What else could it be," Elsa asked nervously, but Eamon did not reply. Both of them wanted to believe it was love, but they had the same haunting thoughts. What if it wasn't real? "What do we do," Elsa asked and Eamon didn't know the answer. After a few moments he said, "I remember we said to try and I'd be up for it if you still are."

Elsa wasn't sure what she wanted. All she knew was that she wanted Eamon by her side. In some way she wanted him to be near, Elsa spoke softly and her voice shaky, "Yes let's try what could it hurt, but do we try as friends or as more?" Eamon wanted to try as more than friends, but decided to say, "Let's try as friends first then move up if we want." "I'd like that," Elsa replied simply and Eamon nodded his head slightly. "How's your side," Eamon asked after a long silence, "Oh.. it's fine... healed," Elsa replied avoiding Eamons brown eyes. 'Curse his eyes,' Elsa thought to herself as she looked back him.

Something clicked in Elsa and in Eamon that caused them both to lean into each other. Eamon tilted his head down as Elsa tilted hers up. So close Elsa could feel Eamons hot breath against her cold skin. Elsa doesn't lean in she stays still. After a few moments takes a small step back, "I can't... I can't," Elsa mutters then takes another step back. "You should go," Elsa said with a hard look in her eyes, "Elsa," Eamon pleaded but Elsa wouldnt hear it. She turned away and stared out the window frustrated with herself and with Eamon.

All I want from you is to see you tomorrow

And every tomorrow

Maybe you'll let me borrow you're heart

Is it too much to ask for every Sunday

And while at it throw in every other day to start

I know people make promises all the time

Then they turn right around and break them

If someone cuts your heart open with a knife

And your bleeding

But I could be that guy to heal it over time

And I won't stop until you believe it

Cause baby you're worth it so

Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me

You might look around and find that dreams come true with me

Spend all your time and your money to find out that my love was free

Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me

Not a bad thing to fall I love with me

*Elsa faced Eamon and said, "No Eamon stop," Eamon shook his head and followed Elsa out of her room.*

Now how about I be the last voice you hear tonight

Every other night

For the rest of the nights that there are

Every morning I just want to you staring back at me

Cause I know that's a good place to start

I know people make promises all the time

Then they turn right sound and break them

Someone cut your heart open with knife

And you're bleeding

But you know I could be that guy to heal it over time

And I won't stop until you believe it

Cause baby you're worth it so

Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall In love with me

Cause you might look around and find that dreams come true eith me

Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free

So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me

Not a bad thing to fall in love with me

Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me

*Elsa couldn't breathe anymore she forgot how. "Eamon," Elsa pleaded as she stood before him in the moonlight. Eamon took her hands*

No I won't fill your mind with broken promises and wasted time

If you fall you'll always land right in these arms

These arms of mine

*Eamon pulled Elsa close with his arms around her waist and hers by her side*

Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me

Cause you might look around and find that dreams come try with me

Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free

So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me

Not a bad thing to fall in love with me

Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me

Elsa stared into Eamons eyes then said, "Why do you have to be so... So like this?" Eamon gave Elsa confused look then said, "I guess it's just who I am... Elsa please at least let us try... Let yourself try." Without thinking Elsa kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was going to try. Eamon pulled Elsa close and lost himself with her. Elsa could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage as she kissed Eamon. Then she could hear Eamons heart pounding as she kissed. As they kissed Elsa released a small moan. Suddenly Elsa jerked back her eyes wild and panicked. She wasn't ready to try.

Eamon stared at Elsa, shocked at her sudden action he asked, "Are you okay what happened?" "I'm leading you on and I'm sorry, this...us doesn't work it can't," Elsa frantically and Eamon sighed. He understood where Elsa was coming from. It wasn't that she didn't want him it was that she didn't know how to admit it. She didn't know how to let him in. "I just can't," Elsa muttered, "I'm sorry too, I'll wait for you," Eamon responded and Elsa shook her head. "No you shouldn't have to... I'm just confused and I don't know what to do," Elsa said nervously and Eamon took her hand. All of her anxiety left and she started to relax, "If you don't want to then don't," Eamon said grimly, but Elsa replied, "that's the problem... I want to, but I just can't." "You need time," Eamon replied simply and Elsa was ready to protest but Eamon stopped her, "You need time, I'll see you tomorrow my Queen."

Eamon walked away disheartened and all Elsa could do was watch him leave. "What's wrong with me," Elsa asked her in a hushed tone then walked back up to her room. Eamon sat in his room and thought of Elsa, how she had been acting. He understood, but at the same time had no idea what was going on with her. He only knew that she needed time. Eamon tried to fall asleep, but simply couldn't. Tossing and turning as Elsa stayed in his mind. Then Cadby came into view what he told him him earlier. About not remembering him or what Derick didn't tell him. All the questions raced through Eamons mind and curiously got the best of him.

The sun was just over the horizon and Eamon got up slowly. He stood there for a moment then left to find Cadby. As impatient as Eamon was he wanted answers and he intended to get them. After wandering the alls he finally found Cadby who was sitting outside his room. With a smile Cadby said, "Curiousity always got the best of you Eamon." With a low growl Eamon said, "I want answers what were you talking about earlier?" Cadby only smirked, he needed to get a rise out of Eamon before he said anything. "Well," Eamon snapped which made Cadby chuckle, "Alright your father who was the duke of Western Isles is my fathers brother. Therefore making us cousins. You obviously don't remember because the last time I saw you, you were three years old. And I knew my uncle, he had a disliking towards his brother. Not because of birth right, but some history."

Eamon cut him off, "Why wouldn't I know that youre my cousin and that my father was a prince making me and Derick princes of Maede?" Cadby shrugged, "You'll have to take that up with Derick. Anyway your family disappeared on us a week after the attack. For awhile I thought you all were dead, then found proof you were all alive." "Well what does that mean for me," Eamon questioned and Cadby replied simply, "Since I 'found' you and you're brother it means you two are again part of the royal family of Maede. You can return if you wish, or not but you now have an allegiance to the kingdom by blood." Eamon took an agitated breath because he didn't undertsand. Everything Cadby said was so jumbled up that made Eamon extremely frustrated.

Eamon could feel heat pulsing in his hands as he said, "I want answers beginning middle and end." "Well I'm not the one to give them to you at least not all of them, here I've had this letter from Derick for years. If you ever found out about this in a weird way he asked me to give to you if you were near," Cadby said casually then pulled out a letter that was addressed to Eamon. Cadby left Eamon alone in the halls and went to find Elsa.

Elsa sat in her room and began to re-do her hair when Cadby showed up. "Sorry to bother you but you do know of the meeting with the various council members happening today," Cadby asked as he stood before Elsa. Elsa nodded, "Of course it's happening here and I cannot attend the meeting." Cadby have a Elsa confused look then she explained, "The meeting is about me and they want to discuss some things." There was a slight change in Elsa's voice as she said some things. Cadby could tell and Elsa hoped that he couldn't. "Do you what they are Going it discuss," Cadby asked and Elsa sighed, "A lot of things, some about the freeze, other with trade, how I'm doing running the kingdom alone. Also about marriage."

Cadby have Elsa another confused look, "Marriage," "yes it has come up several times in other council meetings and I'd assume this one too," Elsa responded harshly. Cadby understood why, every now and again the council would discuss how their Queen/ King was doing. Once they found flaws they were to help the ruler in anyway they could. This was their way of making the ruler flawless. "Was this another reason you came," Elsa asked bitterly and Cadby nodded, "Not entirely, I came once you I knew you received my letter. Then I found out about the meeting, but I must ask what happens if you have to marry someone?"

Elsa looked out the window for a moment then spoke, "Depends on the reasons if it's in Arendelle's best interest then I have no choice." Cadby knew what that was like he was betrothed to someone although the marriage never happened. "What else do you think the meeting will be about," Cadby asked Elsa as he sat in the chair across from her, "It could honestly be about anything, but who knows and right now I didn't really care... Can we talk about something else?" "Of course, I didn't know you knew my cousin," Cadby said and Elsa shook her head, "I didn't, weren't they taken away years ago?" "Yes they were but you know them one of them at least, actually he's in this castle right now," Cadby replied with a light grin.

Elsa thought for a movement then Eamon came into her mind, "Eamon," she said softly. Cadby nodded, "Ya he's my cousin along with Derick," Elsa was furious how Eamon continued to do this to her. "Why wouldn't he tell me that he's one of the lost princes of Maede, unless he didn't know," Elsa looked at Cadby softly and he nodded. "There was an incident when Derick and I were nine and ten while Eamon was only three," Caby explained and Elsa understood now. He never knew, "Did you tell him," Cadby nodded as Elsa spoke again, "Did he believe you," Cadby hesitated, "He does believe it, but he isn't to happy about Derick not telling him." "Okay well I understand it's very hard to believe that your some lost prince," Elsa replied dryly and Cadby chuckled, "Ya it's not an easy thing to hear, but I want to get word out about them."

Elsa nodded, "You should the people of Maede need to know their lost royal family is alive, but what does that mean for Eamon and his brother. Derick is the duke of Western Islse and Eamon has an allegiance to them?" Cadby gave her a light grin, "It means that who ever he makes allies with automatically has two allies three actually since he was born in Arendelle," Elsa gave him a confused look. She knew Eamon was born here, but the having an allegiance was something Elsa could never grasp. "You know how people have allegiances to others," Cadby said and Elsa rolled her eyes, "Of course it's just an annoying concept." Cadby agreed with Elsa on that note, "I'm going to try and go that meeting, there will be council members from Maede and I'll need one of them to get word back home about Derick and Eamon."

"Wait," Elsa started, "Wouldn't that cause issues for Derick while he's duke and what would happen to Eamon?" The prince bit his lip, he honestly had very little idea about what that meant. Cadby only knew this was his way out it Aros' deal and now with the marriage rule weighing on Elsa's shoulders he had an even better idea. "Here let's talk about it later, for now why don't you enjoy your day off," Cadby said and Elsa laughed, "it isn't my day off no matter what a ruler is always working." "I know the one thing that drives me crazy about being prince and soon to be king," Cadby replied grimly, but a little happiness in his voice. For another hour Cadby and Elsa talked then the meeting was about to begin, "I'll be back soon," Cadby said but Elsa stopped him.

"If you can stay longer I want to know what they are talking about," Elsa said and Cadby nodded, "Okay I'll tell you everything." Elsa smiled gratefully and let Cadby go to the meeting. All the council members were seated in room similar to a court room. The room was divided in seven sections one for each of the kingdoms who were able to make it. The seven kingdoms were Arendelle, Maede, Aiken, Eden, Southern Isles, Western Isles and Hardonberg. 3-5 members of each kingdom was there all were going to talk about Elsa. Then the next morning would leave to the next kingdom and discuss the ruler. Cadby entered the room and the members bowed, "Good day sir are you here to join us?" A councilman asked and Cadby nodded, "Yes I am her to join you also I need to see one of my council member."

A Maede councilman walked forward and asked, "Yes what is it you need sir?" "I need you to send word back home that Prince Eamon and Prince Derick are alive, Eamon is here in Arendelle on business and Derick is in Western Isles," Cadby replied dryly. The man bowed and left to write a letter that would be sent back to his kingdom. After everyone was seated the meeting started, the head councilman of Arendelle was going to lead the meeting.

"Hello my name is Daniel and I will be leading this meeting. We are here to discuss Queen Elsa and how she is doing," he started, "Guest council members you may add in your opinion, but we ask that you not be rude or disrespectful about anything." All the members nodded their head and the head council member, "Very well what should we start with?" Almost every council member said marriage or her engagement. "Everyone calm down I see you all wish to talk of Elsa and her getting married," Daniel said dryly and one member commented, "She is 21-22 and ruling a kingdom alone, she needs help!"

"No she is doing fine on her own," yelled another and the room erupted in a chaotic arguement. "Silence!" Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs, everyone stopped talking. "Elsa is doing fine on her own and there is no need for her to be married," Daniel said calmly, but a council member said, "What about the law?" Daniel took a deep breath, "That law hasn't been used for generation," "But it is still a law," interjected another. Daniel nodded and murmurs spread across the room.

The law stated that a King must be married to a Queen by the age 23 and a Queen by the age of 21 or 22. "Elsa is of age," said another member and Daniel had nothing to say. Then he got an idea, "There are no allies that have asked for her hand and she has not found any interest in anyone therefore there is no reason for her to wed." This was Cadby's chance, "No she does have an option to marry someone from Maede," Cadby announced. All eyes were on him, "Explain my Prince," Daniel said confused.

Cadby nodded, "You all are aware that long ago my cousins went missing," everyone nodded, "Well I have found them, Dericson is in the western Isles and Eamon is here in the castle." "He has a point," a council member called and Daniel said, "But why would the Queen need to marry one of them or you even? After all Maede and Arendelle have been close for generations." Cadby nodded, "Yes they have been, but long ago I was told by my father along with Derick that one if three of us would be married to Elsa. This way to seel the alliance between our kingdoms." Once Cadby finished his statement all the council members shouted, "It's perfect!"

Daniel wasn't convinced, "Well I still do not how this is necessary..." Cadby stopped him, "This is very necessary the alliance will be official and permanent." Another council member spoke, "Who would she marry?" Daniel looked at Cadby who bit his lip, "I volunteer Eamon, being a prince of Maede, having an allegiance not only to Western Isles but Eastern as well and his birth in Arendelle makes him perfectly qualified for the position. This way Arendelle can seel alliances with Maede along with the Western and Eastern Isles." Daniel could not argue an further in stopping Elsa from getting married.

He had tried in her request but he failed, "Very well shall we bring them in and tell them the decision?" Daniel asked and the members all agreed that Elsa and Eamon should discover now.

Eamon had torn through the letter Cadby gave him from Derick. At first Eamon was furious with Derick for the letter, but after reading it Eamon understood why he was never told. It was always to keep him safe. Eamon now knew everything he wanted to know, but he still wanted to hear Deirck say it. He put the letter away on his bed then left his room to walk around. After a few minutes if wandering he ran into Cadby, "Did you read the letter," Cadby asked. "Ya and at first I was pissed, now that I've calmed down it's okay," Eamon replied with a light smile.

"Look you need to come with me and do you know where Elsa is," Cadby said quickly, "No and why do I need to go with you?" Eamon questioned and Cadby sighed, "The council voted that you and Elsa be married." Eamon had no idea how to feel about his cousins words. First he knew that Elsa needed time and now she didn't have any. Eamon stuttered, "is it o-official and w-why," "follow me, the council wants to talk to you both about it," Cadby replied and lead Eamon to the foyer.

In the foyer Elsa stood obviously annoyed as the councilman said, "You and Eamon must be wed." Elsa glared at him, "No we mustn't be married there is no purpose," Elsa replied harshly. "Queen Elsa there is a purpose," the member said, but Rlsa was not paying attention. She was furious. Eamon and Cadby arrived to see Elsa her arms crossed as the councilman spoke to her. "I refuse," Elsa spat and the man said, "My Queen if you would only here the reasons." With an agitated sigh Elsa agreed to listen to their reasons. Before the man spoke Eamon said, "Why do we have to get married, I mean what gain is there for us to be married?" "I'm getting to that," the man stated, "Listen your majesties, if you two are wed Arendelle receive a large benefit. This benefit is permanent allies, Eamon has allegiance to Westaern and Eastern Isles along with the kingd of Maede which is his home land. Queen Elsa by you two being married Arendelle with get three new allies and move up in the chain of kingdoms. Not too mention all the support."

Elsa couldn't argue with that she wanted to, but in the end she had to do what was best for Arendelle. "Very well if it is at Arendelle's best interest," Elda said calmly then Eamon spoke, "Elsa you don't have to do this." With soft eyes and a hard expression Elsa said, "Yes I do...now if you'll excuse me." Elsa walked out of the foyer anger swirling inside her. She didn't hate the idea of marriage she only wanted to marry someone she loved with all her heart. Elsa really liked Eamon, but like their previous conversations they were always so unsure if it was love or infatuation.

Eamon followed Elsa, "Rlsa wait," "Levae me alone," Elsa growled, but Eamon called, "Elsa stop!" Once he caught up to her he grabbed her wrist forcing her to stand still. "Let go of me," Elsa snapped, "I will but please listen," Eamon said softly and Elsa sighed, "Fine." Eamon released his grip and Elsa turned to face him, "What do you want," Elsa asked bitterly. "I was just going to say you don't have to do this," "I have to it's a duty to my kingdom... and what about you and your kingdom," Elsa replied coldly. "Well before today I didn't even know I was a prince by blood and now I must be married to someone it's a lot," Eamon said and Elsa said, "Yes it seems like a lot I'm just so angry about it."

"Well think of it this way, you could be forced to marry someone you hate or do you hate me," Eamon replied and Elsa shook her head, "No I don't hate you, but I mean we talked last night, I wasn't sure I even wanted to date you and now I have to marry you." Eamon chuckled, "That is a lot to take in and I'm sorry it had to be like this," "me too," Elsa replied in a hushed tone. Tears were forming in Elsa's eyes and she couldn't hold them in anymore.

Eamon saw the tears, "If it makes you that unhappy then why don't you say no," Eamon said guilt all over his face. Elsa shook her head and took a shaky breath, "No it's not... Just you it's everything." Elsa was full of anger, stress and worry, all te things she had to handle and way she had been through were too much her. Although she was good at hiding her feelings when it became to much, it was to much. Eamon hated the sight of Elsa crying and he wrapped his arms around her. Elsa wanted to pull away, but at the same time wanted to stay in his arms. She cried into his chest and his shirt became wet with tears. Eamon rubbed her back and whaipered, "Don't worry Elsa you can get through this and I'll help you only if you want me too." Elsa nodded in his chest, although she was still angry about what happened she was happy that it was Eamon.

Once Elsa calmed down she said, "Thanks Eamon you always seem to be there whenever I break down." Eamon shrugged, "It's a gift," Elsa breathed a chuckle then she saw Anna. Anna took one look at Elsa and saw the teary eyes then looked at Eamon. "What happened," Anna asked as she ran towards Elsa, "Anna..." Elsa started, but Anna was way ahead of her. "Did you hurt my sister," Anna asked anger in her eyes, "No I didn't," Eamon said a little nervously. Elsa turned her sister around and said, "It wasn't Eamon he was helping me." "Oh," Anna said then tuned to face Eamon, "Sorry sister mode kind of took over my bad." "No worries, I'll leave you," Eamon replied and gave Elsa one last glance before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Elsa what happened," Anna asked worried as she put one arm around Elsa. "The council says I have to marry Eamon in order to have permanent allies and follow that law which states I must be married by the age of 22," Elsa said wiping the tears away. "That's awful, they can't force you to marry I mean your the Queen for goodness sakes," Anna replied loudly and Elda shook her head, "it's what's best for Arendelle." Elsa said simply and Anna sighed, "Well at least it's Eamon we like him right?" "Yes we like Eamon," Elsa chuckled and put her head on her sisters shoulder as they walked though the halls. Anna smiled nightly then stood in front of Elsa, "I know just the thing to cheer you up." "Really what," Elsa alsed although she already knew the answer, Anna's smile grew bigger as she alsed, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" "Of course I want to build a snowman," Elsa repied and the two sisters ran to the throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the songs God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts or Falling by civil Wars. **

* * *

The two girls sat together in the foyer with hot chocolate talking. "No," Anna said sternly and Elsa groaned, "Yes Anna you have to." "Well I refuse you are on a dead line and I am not moving mine up," Anna replied then took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I'm not on a dead line," Elsa said dryly then Kai came in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Anna is correct," Kai said, "Ha," Anna boasted and Elsa rolled her eyes, "What do you mean?" Kai cleared his throat, "The law states that you be married by the age of 21-22, but in the fine print states that the Queen/King must marry before their sibling if the sibling is younger. Therefore you must be married before Anna." Elsa sets her hot chocolate down and fell back on her back on the couch. For a moment the Queen groans, "This is a horrible law," Kai responded, "I know my Queen it is horrible and we haven't used the law in years, now all of a sudden it pops up."

Elsa's eyes widened at the realization. She sat up and said, "That's it, they hate me and want me out of the throne!" "What that's crazy," Anna started, "Why would they want you out of the throne your the best person to be Queen." Elsa gave Anna a look that said it all even Kai understood. "The council is afraid of me and want me gone," Elsa said sounding panicked and hurt, "No that can't be it Elsa," Kai said reassuring and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Kai was more than Elsa's advisor she saw him more as a uncle instead of an advisor. "I have only heard good things about you from the council," Kai stated and Elsa sighed, "That's because were close they aren't going to say anything negative about me if you or Gerda is around." Anna rolled her eyes, "Now you're paranoid," "I am not," Elsa replied defensively.

Kai looked into Elsa's blue eyes and said, "There is no better person to be Queen of Arendelle the council is full of stuck up people who wish they were the ruler of Arendelle. Don't worry my Queen if I see anything suspicious I will tell you." Elsa gave Kai a light smile as she said, "Thanks it means a lot Kai," "Anything for you my Queen, now onto another matter the chocolate holder has been running low even though the chefs haven't used any of it except for hot chocolate." Kai stood before Anna who started to whistle like everything was okay. "Anna," Kai said in a disappointed tone, "What it wasn't me this time I promise," Anna said with wide eyes.

Kai gave up, "Alright if you say so," then he walked away to attend to his other duties. "That was close," Anna said and Elsa laughed, "How many times have you snuck in there?" "Let's just say that was something fun I did," Anna replied with a grin then said, "So you want to see?" A devious grin grew in Elsa's face, "Yes I could go for more chocolate."

Elsa followed Anna down a few halls until she stopped where the wall paper was peeling. Anna pulled it off to reveal a small door that she painted red to match the wall paper. Anna opened the door and said, "After you," "Why thank you," Elsa replied and crawled through the little door. "Okay where do I go," Elsa asked Anna who was closing the door. "Hold on I'll lead the way I have these passages memorized," Anna said proudly. The princess crawled in front of Elsa and said, "Okay were going to the kitchen stay close because you can get lost in here really easily especially with the dim light." "I think you mean no light it's pitch black," Elsa replied, "Ya here use your ice magic," Anna said. "Why," Elsa asked and Anna said, "it glows in the dark some times so come on." Elsa groaned and said, "stay in the center I'm going to use the walls," "okay," Anna replied and stayed in the center. Elsa out one hand on each wall and focused.

Taking in a deep breath she focused on her powers, then once she released her breath ice shot out along the walls. Lighting the tunnel with an electric blue glow. "Sweet," Anna said in awe and Elsa chuckled, "lead the way." Anna replied, "alright my Queen to the chocolate land we go," Elsa laughed and the ice on the walls reacted. With every breath out the ice glowed brighter and with every breath in it became dimmer.

After several twist and turns Anna stopped in front of a little door. "Here we are the chocolate room," Anna said and Elsa smiled, "Alright let's do it." Anna opened the door to reveal brightly lit room with shelves of chocolate. Elsa came out after Anna and stared in awe, "Wow this is amazing look at all this chocolate," Elsa said happily. The room was 15 ft talk and 15 feet high with 13 foot shelves filed with chocolate.

There was dark, milk, mint and all sorts of chocolates in each shelf. "Now we feast," Anna cheered in a silent voice, both girls went to the shelves and grabbed a piece of everything. Anna stuffed the chocolate treats in her face and nearly swallowed them whole. Elsa took a bite of everything then they saw chocolate cake. "It's beautiful," Anna said then pulled Elsa over to it, "Come on let's eat it." Elsa chuckled, "This is so bad and we shouldn't be doing this." "Oh come on you the Queen for crying out loud," Anna said loudly making Elsa laugh. Anna had a point if they did get caught Elsa was ultimately the one in charge. Both girls looked at the cake with hungry eyes they each took a piece. "Oh my gosh this cake is amazing," Anna cheered, "Hmm I love it," Elsa replied with a wide grin. As they ate more of the cake the door in the front opened.

Anna and Elsa were frozen as Gerda stepped into the room. Gerda did not react she put her hand to her forehead and said, "Anna I have told you a thousand times not to sneak in here. And Elsa you shouldn't be following your sisters example, I'm appalled." Anna was doing her best not to smile and Elsa just stared at the ground with a small grin. "Come on out both if you," Gerda ordered and the girls left the room with frowns. Gerda looked at them and said, "Honestly you two are the royal family you could just order someone to get it for you." Then once Elsa and Anna were past Gerda the smiles came into into view. "Well that was fun," Anna said with a grin, "Ya that was and the chocolate was so good," Elsa replied happily.

As they walked though the halls Elsa spotted Eamon. "Elsa can we talk for a minute," Eamon asked with soft brown eyes. It was hard for Elsa to keep an angry expression. The brown eyes made her want to melt, "No Eamon I'd rather not," Elsa said as coldy as possible. Eamon did a small pout that made Elsa want to laugh, but she kept in. However her mouth twitched just a little barely noticeable. Eamon saw it though and he smiled. There was a hidden communication between Eamon and Elsa. Something niether of them could understand. "Please Elsa only for a few minutes," Eamon pleaded ten Anna nudged Elsa forward. Elsa glared at her giggling sister and Eamon mouthed a thank you to Anna as he took Elsa's hand.

Eamon pulled Elsa down the hallway until they made it to the ballroom doors. "I hope you don't mind my Queen I used the ballroom for this occasion," Eamon said with a nervous grin, Elsa replied in a mocking tone, "As long as you didn't set the room on fire it's fine." Eamon breathed a laugh then opened the doors. Elsa widened her eyes at what Eamon had done to the ballroom.

"Remember how I said I had my special tricks," Eamon whsipered and Elsa nodded her eyes in awe. "How did you, I mean it's amaIng," Elsa said as she looked around the ballroom. Along the walls were lines that glowed like lights. All over the room you could see the various designs. Some snowflakes, others fire and in each corner was a tree design.

"I hate to say it isn't complete," Eamon said after a long silence, "What do you mean," Elsa asked and Eamon sighed. "Before I get into that I need to ask you something," Elsa nodded slightly as Eamon took her hand and pulled her into the center of the ballroom. "I know you aren't thrilled about the marriage thing and I'm not that happy about it either, only because it's something we didn't have any consent about," Eamon stated and Elsa nodded slightly. She was worried where Eamon was going.

With a shaky voice Eamon said, "Elsa will you marry me?" Elsa gave him a confused look, "Eamon were already getting married no matter what," "No this gives us a choice, if you say no then we pretend to be a couple to the kingdoms, but in reality were just associated," Eamon continued, "If you say yes then we have a shot at being friends."

"Either way we still get married," Elsa replied bitterly and Eamon nodded, "Yes, but this way we choose how it turns out." Elsa didn't respond for a long time. She wanted to be Eamons friend that still hadn't changed, but she was afraid. All she could think about was this ending badly for both of them. "My answer is yes Eamon," Elsa finally said in a calm voice. Eamon released a sigh and held his hand above his head letting lift shoot up. The light hit the ceiling and traveled all along the room in an array of colors. Elsa's eyes widened as she watched the colors swirl around. "You should teach me that," Elsa said with a grin and Eamon nodded, "Someday I shall my Queen. Now I need you to perform your trick."

Elsa smiled at Eamon, but it wasn't just another smile it was genuine, not happy, but pleasent. Elsa stomped her foot and ice spread across the floor. Eamon smiled with glee as the floor turned ice and a walls became filled with frost designs. "This is is just like that night when you broth me out," Elsa said smiling at the memory thn frowning. She remembered the things she had said what she had told Eamon. Eamon just smiled at her, "Don't feel guilty about that night Elsa come on we should get going." Eamon and Elsa walked together to the council members and began to work on the plans.

* * *

Markus sat in his cell staring at the wall. All he could think about was Aislins cold body in his arms. How she stopped breathing yet still alive. Markus loved Aislin like no one else more than his family that he lost, more than his own life. He wished there was sow thing he could have down to save her, but in the end he couldn't have anything. Anger boiled inside Markus as the memory replayed through his mind. He daydreamed of the life he hoped to start with Aislin. Now everything they planned everything they worked for was completely down the drain.

Closing his eyes Markus pictured the first time he met Aislin. She was seven and he was nine. They met by a snowcone stand and Markus bought her a snowcone. Markus smiled at the memory and held onto all them. Then anger began to boil inside him. He was going to Aros pay for what he had done. Footsteps echoed through the halls and Markus didn't look up when they stopped. "Go away," Markus spat with as much venom in his voice as possible. Hans smirked at the boy, but had pity in his eyes. Although Hans cared for nothing but himself when he saw the darkness go into Aislins heart it hurt him a little. He was against a child being hurt, but in the end there was nothing he could do. And he wanted power more than anything and would do anything to get it.

In a harsh tone Hans said, "Aros wishes to see you rat," "Unless he plans on bringing Aislin back to life I'm not going to see him," Markus snapped with hard eyes. This was Hans' golden opportunity, "Markus who said Aislin was dead," Hans replied making Markus look up at Hans. Markus couldn't respond he could only look at Hans with disbelief. "Aislin did die," Markus replied with a soft voice barely audible, Hans shook his head. "You're quite mistaken Aislin is very much alive do you want to see her," Hans said with a smirk on his face. Markus could only stare, but after a dreadfully long silence he stood up. He didn't want to give Hans any satisfaction so he said nothing as they left the dungeon.

Markus could barely breathe he watched Aislin die and there was a small possibility that Hans was telling the truth. Markus was praying Aislin was alive, but at the same time hoped Hans was lying. Because Markus knew if that if Aislin was alive she wouldn't be the same. For ages Hans and Markus walked through endless halls. Until Hans stopped in front if two double doors. When he opened the doors Aros stood his back to them as they entered. Hans didn't have to speak Markus couldn't hold his tongue anymore. "Is Aislin alive or not," he asked furiously and Aros chuckled, "I'm not so cruel to take a young girls life." This filled Markus with a nice feeling perhaps his friend was alive.

Aros turned around his skin once again a sickly color and he looked a lot less human. With a grin Aros said in a dark voice, "Aislin why don't you come out." Markus looked to the left of the room where it was darker. A small foot stepped into the light followed by a leg and then a body. Now standing in the light stood a young girl with amber eyes, with Aislins skin and long hair. She was wearing a black dress with sheer mid sleeves and a slit at the bottom of the dress that cut from her knee down.

Markus gaped at her then whispered, "Aislin," the girl walked over to him with hard eyes. She stared deep into his as she said, "That is my name, but not your place to call me so." Aislin turned in her heel and walked over to Aros then stopped. He whsipered something to her and she turned around to face Hans and Markus. "What have you down to Aislin," Markus said anger in his eyes, but also great sorrow. Aros simply smiled, "The Aislin you know no longer exist," "No that's not true," Markus snapped his voice hoarse. Aislin took a step forward and stared into Markus' eyes, "Aislin is dead."

"No Aislin listen to me you can break his hold," Markus pleaded, Aislin shrugged with a devious grin in her face, "I don't know I liked the dark side it's so much more fun." "This isn't you," Markus pushed, but received a chuckle from Aislin, she was enjoying this. The girl Markus once knew was gone forever. "You see Markus the spell that I cast on her is in her heart, therefore it cannot be changed," Aros explained with a horrible grin on his face. It was almost like looking at the face of evil. "No I don't believe it Aislin isn't gone," Markus said fighting the tears, "Didn't she say something to you," Aros said in a mocking tone.

*flash* Markus put his hands by her ears and said, "You're going to okay Aislin." Aislin whsipered, "No... I'll be gone," for a moment Markus saw light in her eyes, but then they became grim, she closed her eyes and did not open them. *flash*

When Markus didn't reply Aros knew he had won. "You took her heart," Markus said barely above a whipser and Aros said, "Such a smart boy." Markus looked at the girl before him with horrified eyes that told a story. The girl who looked on the bright side was gone. The girl who wanted to free and live her life was gone. The girl who wanted to start a new life with Markus was gone. The girl before Markus was not Aislin she surely was gone. Now the girl before him was someone who looked like Aislin, has Aislins voice and long hair. Her almost everything, but it wasn't Aislin. It was a monster in her body. With an evil laugh Aislin said, "This is to sweet." It was like a punch to the heart when Aislin said that in a thick voice.

With her golden eyes she looked at Markus with disgust. As she made contact with his soft eyes she felt her heart begin to ache. As though it was tired and could barely move forward. Markus could see her golden eyes full of confusion almost like she was recalling something. Aros glared at Aislin who seemed to feel his eyes on her. She shook her head and her once remorseful eyes were full of anguish. "Get him out," Aros barked and Hans nodded then grabbed Markus just a little his arm pit. Aislin watched Markus leave and couldn't help but feel worried and lost. Markus could only look at the floor as Hans brought him back to his cell. He felt empty and colds. Markus sat in the center of his cell in complete dreariness.

All his thoughts wandered to Aislins new appearance and the small glimpse of remorse in her gold eyes. He held in his hand the blue lit particles. Markus stared at the blue light in his hands and whispered, "Don't you worry Aislin I will find a way to bring you home. I promise."

Meanwhile Aros put his hand on Aislins shoulder thn whispered, "You must keep your gaurd up around them he is very deceiving." Aislin sighed and her golden eyes turned blue once again, but a different shade. It was amber and blue, but you could not mistake it for green. The two colors were distinct beside each other. Aislin was not the same girl, but she was also not completely different. Aros didn't take her heart, that took a lot of effort and he was saving that for Elsa. Aislin saw the world differently, Aros altered her memories to nothing but darkness.

There was only one thing Aislin knew and that was to listen to Aros. With her memories gone Aros was able to malipulate her in any way he pleased. "You cannot trust him don't fall his tricks," "Do you think he has my memories," Aislin asked in a voice so small. Aros snickered but quickly his it. He had to be careful right now Aislin was in a transition stage if the spell, he needed to choose words and expressions wisely. "I'm not sure for now the people were after have them locked away, you must listen to everything I say in order to get them back, for now you must let them go," Aros said in the softest voice he could muster, although it still sounded dark and twisted.

Aislin could only nod then she walked back into the shadows where she ended up in a small room. All her thoughts stayed on Markus. She thought of him then she heard his name whsipered in her ear, Markus. "That's your name," Aislin whsipered and looked at the door.

*flash* Markus stood in front of me by a snowcone cart. "Can I get you something," he asked and Aislin nodded slowly. Markus pulled out a few coins and gave Aislin a snowcone with orange syrup. "Thank you," Aislin whispered and Markus said, "Of course what's your name?" "Aislin," "Nice to meet you Aislin I'm Markus." The two shook hands and Markus said, "Do you wanna go play?" Aislin smiled, "Yes," it was what started their friendship. A snowcone. *flash*

Aislin stared at the floor she had found her first lost memory. Then Aros' word crept into her mind. in order to get her memories back she needed to let them go first. It didn't make sense to Aislin, but she had to let them go she had to let him go.

Haven't you seen me sleep walking

Cause I've been holding you're hand

Haven't you noticed me drifting

Oh let me tell you I am

Tell me it's nothing

Try to convince me

That I'm not drowning

Oh let me tell you I am

Please please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling out of love with you.

*flash* Markus grabbed Aislins hand, "Come on let's go have some fun!" Aislin smiled at him and held his hand as they ran through the streets. *flash* Why am I feeling so guilty Why am I holding my breath *flash* Markus stared into Aislins eyes and whispered, "Don't worry I'll protect you." *flash*

Worried about everyone but me

And I just keep losing myself

Tell me it's nothing

Try to convince me

That I'm not drowning

Oh let me tell you I am

*flash* Markus lifts Aislin into her arms and as te tears stream her cheeks. "Don't worry I will always be there," Markus whispered into her ear. Aislin rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back out of the woods. *flash*

Won't, won't you read my mind

Don't you make me lie here and die here

Please, please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling out of love with you

With you

Haven't you noticed

Aislin was now in tears, her heart was hurting and aching for Markus the boy in her memories. Sitting in the floor was the only alternative that came to Aislins mind. The boy she saw earlier was someone she definitely knew. Markus was his name. "Who are you Markus," Aislin asked herself not like she expected an answer, but she wanted one. Slowly Aislin crawled into the bed by the window and stared. Aros wouldn't need her until afew hours. For now she wanted to think of Markus the boy in her mind.

Hans sat in his room and traced his fingers along the wall with hatred in his eyes. How he hated being in his own kingdom. Once he returned home from the freeze he was taken to court. There his twelve brothers condemned him. He was going to be sentenced to many years in prison and other horrible things. However beogre the King and Judge could decide the youngest prince came in. the boys named was Charles and he made a statement causing the King and a few of his older brothers to let Hans go.

The majority ruled Hans be free, but he did have some punishment. However not as bad as it was at first. In his room was a picture of him and his brothers all lined up oldest to youngest. At the time Hans was the youngest, now he was second youngest. Aros approached Hans, "What a tragic story te young prince shut out by his brothers, all he wanted was to be accepted until..." "Do not speak of it," Hans snapped grimacing at the memory. Aros raised his hands in surrender. Before Aroa could he cruel to Hans he needed to incite a permant how between the two if them.

"Hans you very well know I need a vow, now in order for me to give it to," Aros said smoothly and Hans nodded, "I understand, but I need time just a little more." "Well my patience is short Hans it's either now or never," Aros replied casually and Hans replied, "Is tomorrow fine?" A devious grin grew on Aros face making Hans feel uneasy, he wasn't completely sure about what he was getting into. Then again working with Aros no one knew what they were into.

* * *

Jane sat on the little circle deck at the top of the ship watched the seas. She had only a few more inured to enjoy the peaceful sounds of the sea before she had to fulfil her assignment. Jane hated working for Aros, but had to listen to him. If not there were fire consequences. The Captain was in the plan and wanted to know when Jane was going to fulfil her part.

"Jane on deck," he shouted at the young girl who was lost in thought. Jane grabbed the nearest rope and held on. Then she jumped from her spot and slid down the rope. Her hands screamed to let go, but it didn't bother Jane as much as it used to. Once she was close enough to the ground she let go and fell on her knees about five feet before the Captain. "Yes Captain," Jane said as she stood up. He looked at her with soft eyes then looked at her hands now covered in rope burns. "Doesn't that hurt," the Captain asked and Jane simply shrugged, "You get used to it."

The Captain shook his head, "Anyway you need to get in position Aros said another ship will be coming soon." In a hushed tone Jane replied, "I know, but are you sure we can't wait," "Jane we've pushed it to far as it is," the Captain replied slowly and Jane nodded. The Captain put his hand on Janes cheek and said, "Be careful Janet." Jane stepped away, "you don't need to worry about me, I want nothing to do with you!" The Captain was hurt by her words, but he couldn't blame her.

After everything they had been through with Aprs it caused to many was far to much pain. Mostly because of the things the Captain had done. "Jane I said I was sorry a million times," the Captain pleaded but Jane wouldn't hear it, "No Captain, you bear the blood of mother and father something I will never let go. I hate you." The Captain looked to his feet as Jane walked away and climbed the ropes back up to her spot. Jane let the tears fall as the memories came.

_The King stood in a tall protective stance in front of his wife and child. The Queen had one hand in her husbands shoulder and her other arm around her daughter. The little girl had tears in her eyes as the double doors bursts open to reveal the Captain. He held one sword in each hand and approached them cautiously. "Walton you don't have to do this," the Queen said in a voice that was so small. "It's captain," Walton yelled and Jane flinched. The royal family was very close with him after all he had been through. They couldn't take him in as his child but the royal family accepted him as one of them. However laws were laws so the king simply had him live in the palace and he was treated like a prince. Of course only the staff knew. _

_Never had the king regretted his choice on letting him in. Perhaps if he wouldn't have allowed him here then maybe he wouldn't have had to work for Aros. That was the main thing, Aros. In a calm voice the King said, "Put the swords away Walton." In a stern voice the Captain replied, "No this has to be done. You two have to go." The King didn't want to admit it but the Captain was right. Aros was not a forvgiving man and when the king slipped up he was out of chances. The King nodded, "I understand but not now not in front of Jane. Aros ordered you to... take us not Jane." Jane was in tears as she clinged to her mother. _

_She didn't undertsand everything that was happening but she knew enough to know her life along with her parents lives were in danger. "Let her go, please Walton," the Queen said softly, she knew why he was doing it. Everyone knew the reason that is everyone except Jane. "Jane..." The Captain said in a hoarse voice, "Get out of here go I don't want to hurt you." Jane shook her head and gripped her mothers clothing tighter. "Janet honey look at me," the Queen said as she kneeled before her crying daughter. The Queen put her hands on her daughters cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Go now okay you're father and I will be fine, you just have to run now," the Queen said in a sad voice._

_ "No," Jane cried, "Janet listen to me you have to go," the Queen said and Jane shook her head, "No I won't leave you and Dad." "Janet leave so I don't have to hurt you," the captain yelled and Jane screamed, no. The King looked at his daughter with sad eyes, "Jane listen to us you need to go now." Jane was stubborn and refused to leave. After a moment the four of them heard shuffling very faint but growing. Then a young boy age of 11, stood in the doorway. Derick. The Queen breathed a sigh she was worried that he wouldn't show. The Queen and King were happy to have found Derick he was going to protect Jane that much they knew. _

_"Jane that boy over there is here to help you, his name is Derick go with him and he will protect you," the Queen said staring into her daughters eyes. Jane looked at Derick who stayed by the door, "Go now Jane," the Captain yelled trying to fight back the tears. It was now or never. Derick stood in his spot staring and waiting for the King to give him a sign of what to do but the King never did. He spoke in a soft voice, "Let Jane leave she doesn't need to see this." "She had her chance," the captain snapped, "Now time is up." The Captain stabbed the King through the chest with his sword. _

_The King only grunted as the sword went through and when it went out he fell to the ground lifeless. Jane let out a horrible screame then charge at the Captain but her mother stopped her. "Jane run," the Queen said as she hurled herself into the Captain. Then he pushed his sword through her stomach making Jane cry out again. She lunged for the Captain anger in her eyes and rage inside her, but Derick grabbed her arms and started pulling her away. "No he killed my parents, you're a monster a mother effing monster, I hate you!" Jane screamed as Derick pulled her away and out the double doors. _

_The Captain could only watch her go and look at his work. Derick stopped outside the castle and held Janes hands, "I'm sorry about your loss, we have to keep moving in order to get where we're going." Derick said softly and Jane asked trying not sob, "W-where a-are we g-going?" "Somewhere new, don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll protect you," Derick assured and Jane cried, "R-really?" "Of course let's go," Derick said with light in his eyes. He too her hand and they ran into the woods where another life was waiting for them_.

Jane woke up from her daze when she saw the dark clouds forming. It was time and she couldn't hold it off anymore. If she tried it might have killed her right then and there. She climbed up the wooden pole and it started pouring rain. Once at the top she held her hand up and lighting began to shoot from all corners of the sky. The ship started to take crazy runs making Jane hold onto the pile for dear life. Holding her hand up again, she whsipered doe thing in Latin causing the lighting to strike the water near the other ship.

After the lighting struck the water Jane focused on that spot for a moment. After ain't te a whirlpool started forming causing the other ship to sail in a circle. Then lighting struck the ship causing a fire and finally the ship turned on its side. Jane jumped into the water and used her powers to camaflouge the ship. With a few quick movements under water she was able to hide her ship. She resurfaced and the crew members spotted her, "get the rope," called one. The crew members pulled her abroad and sailed away from yet another ship to sink by Janes hand. Jane left the deck and went to her room soaking wet. When she walked in Drtick stood there waiting. He wrapped his arms around her and she didn't hesitate to enter his embrace.

"I've missed you," Jane said and Derick smiled, "At least it wasn't so long this time, I really needed to see you." "Me too," Jane responded as she let go Derick. Derick stared at Jane as he said, "What is it what's wrong Jane," "Everything look around you Derick look at what I've done!" Derick took her hand and whispered, "Jane you haven't done anything wrong, it's Aros." "No I'm the one who casting his magic, and look at all the blood shed," Jane said tears in her eyes. They started to fall down her cheeks but Derick caught them with his thumb. "Look at me, Jane it isn't your magic," "it is most of it," Jane snapped causing Derick to sigh.

"I understand why your so upset about this, but trust me everything will work out," Jane stared at her friend with disbelief, "No you don't know that." Derick shrugged, "There are some things I just know." Derick hated to see Jane this way how it was eating her from the inside out. He could feel the pain she felt and the ache from what she had done. Jane stared at her hands then Derick took them in his, "Ive done things I'm not proud of, and I've been on this broken road for a long time. But you know God blessed it for me." "What d-do you m-mean," Jane sniffed as Derick took in a nervous breath. He wasn't much of a singer, but Jane liked his voice. He decided to sing for her,

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wipe my brow kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Lovers who broke my heart

They were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into you loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

*pulls Jane close to him putting one hand on her waist and the other hand intertwined with hers. Then together they danced in her room.*

I think about the years I spent

Just passing through

I'd like to have the time I've lost and give it back to you

Oh but you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Lovers who broke my heart

They were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into you loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

*tears fill in Janes eyes as she dances with Derick. He smiles at her and wipes her tears away*

Now I'm just rolling home into my lovers arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Jane put her head on Dericks chest as he wrapped his arms around her her body. "You never sing," Jane whimpered softly and Derick laughed, "I sing for you...it was country since I know you like that." Jane breathed a laugh then said, "Thank you Derick for everything," "Of course Jane I know we've been through hell, but at least we made it through," Derick replied as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Jane stop holding back it's tearing you down from the inside out," Derick whispered and Jane sobbed, "I know, but I've been fighting well." Derick tightened his grip, "But it's killing you Jane it's killing you." Jane looked up at Derick then said her voice strained, "It won't kill me Derick." "It's killed other and I don't want you to be one them," Derick spat out fighting the heart ache he felt. Jane put one hand on his cheek and said, "I won't Derick," "I know but you know my opinion on it," Derick replied bitter. Derick would rather Jane be evil than dead.

There was always a chance she could be good again but if she was dead then she would never come back. Jane buried her face in his shoulder and let the tears fall. She had tried everything, but nothing worked. Derick and Jane still holding onto one another sat on the bed and laid down. Jane nuzzled closer to Derick and listened to his heart beat. It was so strong, confident and powerful. Derick could barely hear Janes heart beat, but he knew it was racing. Ever since they were 16 her heart was always racing. Getting faster and faster, not to the point of deadly fast, but faster than an average human heart.

"Derick," Jane whispered, "If I should die will you promise me something." "Jane don't talk like that you aren't going to die," Derick replied holding her hand in his chest. "If I do will you promise me something," Jane asked and Derick said, "Depends on what it is Jane." Jane sighed, "Even when I'm gone will you try to find a happy ending." "You are my happy ending," Derick replied with a small grin then he kissed her.

Jane melted against his warm lips and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. "I love you," Derick breathed then kissed her again with more passion, Jane smiled as she returned a kiss. For what felt like minutes turned into hours. Jane rested her head on Dericks chest and listened to his heart beat. Soon she drifted off to sleep while Derick stayed up and stroked her hair.

* * *

Eamon and Elsa sit at the head of the dining table. Anna sits by Elsa and Kristoff sits on Anna's left. Cadby is next to Eamon and the rest of the table is filled with council members. "What arrangements have you all discussed before hand," Elsa questioned however it was more of an accusation. The council members knew Elsa was not a fool and would figure out every little thing they did. "Well my Queen we thought it would be best if you and Eamon were married as soon as possible," a bald council member said to Elsa and to Eamon.

Eamon spoke next, "How soon were you thinking," "In a week," Daniel answered smoothly waiting for Elsa to freak out on them. Elsa looked ready to burst, but whispered, "Conceal don't feel." Anna heard her and tapped her sisters arm. Once Elsa looked up at Anna, the princess shook her head and Elsa sighed, "Why so soon?" "This way the two of you will be able to adjust to life and be able to get everything taken care of," another council member said. "We undertsand if you wish to push it further away, but the allegiance needs to come now if Arendelle is to cease from struggling," a third council member said in a soft and concerned voice.

All the council knew without this marriage agreement everything would crumble. Elsa knew they were right she just didn't want to get married yet she wanted to push it but that wasn't best for Arendelle. Eamon looked at Elsa then said, "Its your call my Queen." Elsa nodded, "Move the wedding up it might as well happen now instead of later." The members agreed with Elsa, "How about in three days," one suggested. His words made Elsa want to throw up, three days barely enough time for anything. Taking smile breaths Elsa said in disbelief, "Don't tell me you all have a pre-planned wedding."

A horrible silence stretched between everyone and it was extremely tense. Elsa bit her lip fighting the nauseous feeling she had. "We have a semi planned wedding we are only missing a cake, and outfits," Daniel said looking at Elsa cautiously. "Oh my gosh...this is...this is just," Elsa couldn't finish her statement Eamon spoke for her, "Don't you think that's to soon, you may have everything but what getting word out to other nations?" "We have letters being prepared, they are only missing the dates," Daniel said keeping his eyes on Elsa. Anna was the next to speak, "If the wedding has to happen so soon, then I say let it happen in five days, this let's word get out and for everyone to digest the news. It also gives us extra time to set everything up."

Elsa gave Anna a grateful look with soft eyes. "That seems like a perfect idea," Kai interjected hoping the council would agree. He could see Elsa was ready to burst ands he needed to relax. Daniel responded, "Perfect is that fine with your majesties?" 'No!' Elsa thought, but said in a calm voice, "Yea that seems like a good plan, Eamon?" Eamon looked into Elsa's eyes and only saw fear of the future. "Whatever you want Elsa," Eamon said with a soft voice that made Elsa relax. Elsa nodded slowly then said, "That's the plan, have the wedding in five days."

Only Daniel stayed with Elsa, Eamon, Anna, Cadby and Kristoff. Together they mapped out the next five days. The first day would be getting word out to all the kingdoms and sending invitations. The second day would be making sure all the decorations and wedding supplies is here. The third day would be a fitting for Elsa and Eamon along with the bridesmaid and groomsmen. The fourth day would be when all the decorations would be hung up. On the fifth day Elsa and Eamon would be wed and after the wedding Eamon would be crowned king of Arendelle. Then on the sixth day it was off to the kingdom of Aiken.

Here something very important awaited the Queen and the soon to be King of Arendelle. Elsa was distant the rest of the day. Anna tried to cheer her up and Elsa was ready to shut Anna out, but refused to. She had spent too many years doing that to her sister. "Anna please," Elsa whispered as she stared out her bedroom and rested her head on the cold glass. Anna sighed, "Elsa not to long ago you and Eamon were so lovey do vey what happened?" Elsa truly didn't know what happened. She had ideas and theories but she didn't agree with any of them. "I don't know Anna... How do you know if you love someone," "it's different for everyone," Anna replied sadly. That didn't help Elsa at all.

"Anna I'm not trying to shut you out again, but I really want to be alone right now," Elsa said looking into Anna's eyes. Although Anna was alittle hurt she understood. "Okay Elsa see you later," Anna said sadly and left her sister alone in her room. Cadby roamed the halls looking for Elsa, he wanted to talk to her. Really he needs to talk to her. After several minutes Cadby was ready to start calling her name, but he knew Elsa wouldn't like that. Instead he continued walking around until he reached her room.

*knock knock knock* "Elsa are you in there," Cadby asked with his hand still In the door. Elsa looked at the door then spoke in a whimper, "Cadby please go away." Cadby could tell she was crying and stayed by the door, "Elsa I know your crying, should I get Anna?" "No i just want to be alone," Elsa replied with a small hiccup. With a sigh Cadby opened her door to see her by the window tears on her cheeks. "Are you sure about that," Cadby asked with a small grin and Elsa groans, "Yes I want to be alone." Elsa really wanted to be alone but at the same time wanted someone to be there.

"I don't think so, you've spent all your life alone and shutting people out. It may not be my place to say as a prince, but as a friend I can say this. Sure things are crazy for you right now and you know what that means? It means you need a friend, someone who understands. Also don't bottle it all inside." Cadby's words sink into Elsa and go far deeper that he intended them to go. Not that he knew, however he had a feeling he went far. Elsa sighed, "I know your right, but no one understands and I'm sure you don't understand." Cadby nodded, "Your right I don't understand, but do you know someone who does," Elsa shook her head as Cadby continued, "Eamon understands." "No he doesn't," Elsa replied with a little venom in her voice.

Cadby shook his head, "No he understands exactly what your going through with just a little other stuff in his mind." His statement intrigued Elsa for all she wanted was for someone else to understand. "Explain further," Elsa said it was more of a command than a suggestion. However Cadby got the hint, "Oh ya although he is incredibly fond of you, he also doesn't want to be forces into marriage when he knows his counter part wants nothing to do with it. Not to add he just found out about being a blood prince of Maede."

Elsa stared out the window she wanted to feel guilty about not thinking of Eamon but at the same time she didn't care. "Is that supposed to help me or what," Elsa asks with sarcasm in her voice, "It helps because now you know someone out there understands what your feeling, so let him in." Cadby said with a light grin, he gave Elsa's hand a light squeeze then left her alone. After several minutes of debating Elsa got up and went to find Eamon, but the council stopped her.

"My Queen I'm afraid we have urgent news," a council member said and Elsa asked in a calm voice, "What is it?" "Ships are being attacked over seas the survivors describe it as a storm just forming out of no where, just all of sudden the sky darkens and a storm forms," says another never and Elsa just stares. For a long time she didn't know what to think but the shift came to mind. "Later today I want to look over this with Eamon," Elsa said and themselves did not object the saw this as an opportunity to get Eamon and Elsa used to each other.

Elsa walked away through the halls just wandering until she found Anna. Anna's back was to her and Elsa wrapped her arms around her, "Thanks for being there," Elsa whispered as Anna held onto Elsa. "Of course were sisters aren't we," Anna said with a smile and returned Elsa's hug. "Have you seen Eamon," Elsa asked, "I really need to talk to him," "why what's going on," Anna asked a little worried. Then a devious grin grew on Anna's face and she received a snowball to the face. "Okay okay no I haven't seen him," Anna replied with a light laugh making Elsa smile, "Okay hopefully I'll run into to him."

Elsa roamed the halls again, but no sign of Eamon any where. After awhile Elsa gave up and decided to head back to her room. Then she found who she was looking for. His back was to her and he was walking away and Elsa had to quicken her pace in order to reach him. She was quiet then she wrapped her arms around him once he was close enough.

Eamon stopped immediately and looked behind him to see Elsa. "Elsa are you okay," he asked worried and Elsa didn't reply, she just held onto him. Eamon turned around and wrapped his arms around Elsa who kept her arms around him. In the middle if the hallway they stayed like that and rocked back and forth. "Eamon can you do me a favor," Elsa whispered like it was a secret, "Of course," Eamon replied giving Elsa a light squeeze.

Relief washed through the Queen at his words and his hug. "Just stay with me," Elsa breathed although she felt childish for saying it Eamon understood. He looked into Elsa's eyes and whispered, "No one could take me away." Never had Elsa felt more free as though this heavy weight had been lifted. Eamon could sense Elsa's relief and he smiled at her with soft brown eyes. Those brown eyes that made Elsa want to melt. "Fire and ice," Eamon said and Elsa couldn't resist, "I think you mean ice and fire." Eamon laughed, "Nope fire and ice," "Sure hotshot," Elsa replied with a grin and Eamon said, "Of course snow girl."

Together they walked the hallways joking together letting all their problems disappear. As though they never existed.


End file.
